


卢比扬卡的孩子们

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold War, Espionage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 109,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 冷战，1961-1990，克格勃的男孩们





	1. Chapter 1

第一部：梣树林

 

1.

火车进站的时候，坐在长椅上的人并没有动，不忙着上车，也不像在等人。这是火车到苏黎世前的最后一站，下车的人不多，那些确实下来了的，都带着一副赶路太久的厌倦神色。才十一月初，月台的柱子已经迫不及待挂起了冬青花环，一看就是多年来反复使用的旧货，假叶子带着皱褶，不知道和什么容易掉色的东西塞在一起，染上了奇怪的黄色，蒙着一层薄灰，在火车启动时扬起的尘雾里轻轻摇晃。

长椅上的人名叫——现在很难说清楚他是谁，他用过的名字太多了。方便起见，暂时叫他彼得也不错。他的头发可以形容为很浅的棕色，或者很深的金色，所以“菲利克”这个名字好像也很适合，叫“尼古莱”也不是不可以，而站台上那个穿着松垮垮马甲的列车员偷偷在心里喊他“伊凡”，因为他长得像俄罗斯人，却又不完全是列车员心目中俄罗斯人的样子，首先因为他没有喝醉，而且那件大衣打理得很好。

彼得坐着，看不出来有多高，黑色长大衣就像乌鸦受伤的翅膀，沮丧地垂下来，盖到脚踝。他没带行李，领口敞开着，没打领带，也没有围巾，大冬天的，这很不寻常，就好像他是匆匆出逃的，但是列车员无法想象他从哪里逃跑，想去哪里。

彼得今年三十七岁，但因为脸上显而易见的焦虑，说五十七岁也不为过。他频繁抬起手腕看表，衬衫袖口从毛衣下面露出来，沾着茶渍似的东西，也可能是血，不知道是他的还是其他人的。列车员不由得多看了两眼，却被长椅上的男人留意到了，对方的目光转了过来，列车员瑟缩了一下，后颈一阵阵发麻，感觉就像被草丛深处的蝰蛇盯上了。这可怜人赶紧移开视线，翻着手里的班次表，故意弄出哗啦啦的声音。

又一声汽笛从远处传来，一列快车轰隆开过，只来得及看清楚几个亮着灯的窗户，车就消失在冻雾之中了。

“先生？”

列车员已经默认这位怪异的旅客是个哑巴，突然听到他开口讲话，不由得吓了一跳，幸而多年来的习惯迅速启动：“有什么能帮助你吗，先生？”

对方笑了笑，似乎看出了列车员的不自在。笑容很适合彼得，就像在漆黑的房间里擦亮一根火柴，人们的视线会不由自主被吸引过去：“下一班车什么时候来？”

彼得说的是法语，声音很轻，仿佛讲错一个词就会触发雪崩。这个问题列车员不需要查班次表就能回答：“七点三十五，先生，从里昂来的火车。”

“不，另一个方向的火车。”

那就应该是从布达佩斯出发的慢车了，也是今天最后一班从铁幕另一边过来的火车，因为过关手续繁琐，这些班次经常延误，苏联守军莫名其妙把火车扣下两小时也不是什么新鲜事。“只剩下从布达佩斯来的慢车了，先生，排在九点四十五，但您也知道匈牙利边境是怎样的，在我看来，十一点前能到就不错了。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气，先生。”

彼得没再说话，也没有挪动，在昏暗的光线里，他就像铸在长椅上的黑铁雕像。从山那边悄然滚落的乌云已经吞噬了太阳，雪即将落下。列车员躲到开着暖气的办公室去了，锁上门，掀起小窗上的布帘，打量月台上孤零零的旅客，完全忘了办公室里的灯光是会把自己的影子投到布帘上的。不过长椅上的人似乎没发现，头靠在身后的柱子上，交抱手臂，闭着眼睛。他等的可不是火车，这是列车员唯一能确定的事。

办公室的收音机没开，因此他们谁都没有听见659公里之外一堵墙倒下的声音。这是1989年11月9日，愤怒的锤子击碎砖块，机枪沉默了，歌声响起，狂喜的人群爬上柏林墙，俯身把其他人也拉上来，所有人都笑着，也在哭泣，他们背后就是被灯光照亮的勃兰登堡门。所有镜头都对准了这一刻：一个新世界降生，彼得的旧世界敲响丧钟。

雪终于落下来了。

 

——

 

彼得对雪最早的记忆只到1955年。那一年他三岁。非常巧合地，这记忆刚好也和火车汽笛有关。父亲抱着他，大衣的毛皮领子沾着雪粉，散发出旧木头和石灰的气味，父亲并不抽烟。男孩把脸埋进皮毛里，但父亲不让他这么做，“让所有人都看见你的脸。”这个克格勃上尉命令道，戴着皮手套的手拍了拍儿子的背，就像拍打一只不太聪明的小狗。

火车靠站了，车头热气腾腾，把连绵不断的雪粉烤成细雨，蒸汽弥漫。父子二人还站在月台上，等人把棺材搬到专门清空的一节车厢里。母亲是前天夜里去世的，严重的肺炎并发症，她不想在莫斯科下葬，所以父亲把葬礼搬到她的家乡，离奥涅加湖不远的一个小镇，因为靠近俄罗斯-芬兰边境，从莫斯科去那里必须先取得许可证，最坏情况是耽搁一周以上，幸而父亲在第二总局的朋友帮他摆平了这件事。

“奥尔洛夫上尉。”一个穿着克格勃制服的人说，右手碰了碰帽檐。这些人长得都差不多，彼得分不清他们。在小男孩睡意朦胧的眼中，他们只有灰色的轮廓，没有脸，没有其他可供辨认的特征。父亲点点头，抱着彼得走进车厢，男孩如愿把下巴和鼻尖都藏进毛皮领子里，深吸了一口气。

里面比月台暖得多。父亲弯腰把彼得安置在座位上，叮嘱说“坐好，菲利克。”

第一个谜团解开了，他的真名。在他成为“彼得”和其他别的什么之前，这个男孩首先是菲利克·奥尔洛夫，名字是母亲挑的，因为他是个爱笑的婴儿，有着柔软的蓝色眼睛。父亲多少觉得这个名字不够雄壮，但并没有抗议到底。

上尉又出去了，继续和那些灰色影子说话。汽笛拉响，声音吓了男孩一跳。车厢里没有别人，灯光把木桌板和风光不再的镶板照得通亮。他在座位上摇摇晃晃地站起来，踩着深绿色的软垫，双手扶着车窗往外看，呼吸在冰冷的玻璃上凝成雾气，化开了站台上的灯光，铁轨、砖块和水泥被简化成大团的色斑，黑，棕，深红，暗淡的土黄，一闪而过的、不锈钢的银白。

汽笛又响起来了，一种忧愁的哀鸣，仿佛隆冬深夜里原野上无处可去的野兽。父亲到车厢里来了，门砰地关上。一股奇妙的引力拉扯着菲利克，就像他的内脏打算集体出逃。过了好一会他才意识到车开了，惯性消失了，他重重地撞在座位上，坐了下来，舔了舔唇，把拇指塞进嘴里，偷偷瞥了父亲一眼，看他打不打算阻止自己。父亲的注意力不在他身上，上尉看着雾蒙蒙的窗，火车缓缓加速，小雪变成了倾斜的炭笔速写。

“是春天之前的最后一场雪了。”父亲说，用的是平常那种不容置疑的确凿语气。

也许是，也许不是。莫斯科总是在下雪的，在菲利克不甚可靠的早期记忆里，所有的冬天都充满敌意，而夏天只留下几缕转瞬即逝的光线就重归黑暗。他不记得葬礼了，长大之后却时常在梦中听见铁铲敲击冻土的声音。等他们重新回到莫斯科，菲利克就正式失去母亲了，不过在这里，在某种程度上，缺少妈妈无关紧要，因为苏联是你唯一需要敬畏和供奉的母亲。

新近成了鳏夫的上尉和儿子继续住在这栋属于克格勃的阴郁大楼里，邻居和他们一样，全都是这个庞大情报机构的“家庭成员”。父亲自己在第一总局特勤处供职，对门是反间处的安德罗索夫少校，他的太太是个心宽体胖的老好人，生了一个儿子和一个女儿。他们是首先过来吊唁的，送了一盘硬邦邦的点心，摆在餐桌上落了几天灰，最后整盘倒掉了。随后其他熟人和不怎么熟的人陆陆续续上门表示慰问，一周之后就没有人再来了，死亡带来的小小波澜平息了下去。

这个街区名叫亚森捏沃，“梣树”，活在里面也如同丛林，父亲从未明说，但菲利克一点点地从他的表情和只言片语里摸清楚了陷阱、套索和安全领域。楼下住着第五总局的雇员（“躲在墙壁里偷听的老鼠”，父亲的原话），不建议和他们的小孩混在一起，但要是刚好没有其他玩伴，那偶尔到街上打一场雪仗是可以的。楼上则是分析处的军官，如果能和他们的孩子一起玩，那要竖起耳朵听他们有没有提起家里的事，回家之后报告给父亲。这是父子两人最喜欢的秘密游戏，父亲会半开玩笑地请他“观察”某个小朋友，只许远远地看着，不能和目标说话，也不能让别人起疑心。观察期持续一周，菲利克要说出目标最好的玩伴是谁，属于哪个小圈子，最喜欢参与的游戏是什么，经常输还是经常赢。游戏结束之后父亲总会给他巧克力，不是苏联产的那种塑料块一样的玩意，而是印着涡卷花纹的精致甜食。父亲结婚前曾经是苏联驻巴黎大使馆的防务参赞，现在还时不时会有朋友从铁幕另一边给他寄礼物，贺卡和信都被审查员拆开读过了，糖果纸盒也被撕开，确保没有藏着纸条或者胶卷，唯一完好的就只有包着金色锡纸的巧克力，一颗颗堆在箱底，像海盗劫掠之后幸存的金币。

一个荒芜的公园嵌在灰色的水泥大楼中间，几个绞索一样的秋千肃立其中，随风摇摆，这就是菲利克最初的狩猎场，克格勃的孩子们在这里滚在一起，玩耍、发呆、时常打架。菲利克从七楼的窗户旁俯瞰着这一切，像只还没学会飞的游隼幼鸟。

暴雪天把人们赶进室内的时候，他就跟妈妈的书和琴谱待在一起，这两样他都看不懂，但菲利克满足于把这些纸制品抱在怀里，抚摸书页和封面。有一次他在书里发现了一片叶子，压得太久，既薄又脆。菲利克对着光举起这片遗骸，叶脉纤毫毕现，他想起病变萎缩的肺。

菲利克长大的这栋楼里有九个孩子，他上小学前的那个冬天，特勤处某个上尉的小女儿失足滑进冰洞里淹死了，于是就剩下八个。所有孩子都在同一个小学念书，然后入读同样的中学，没有例外。对门安德罗索夫家的女儿尤莉娅和菲利克一样大，到他们读一年级的时候，尤莉娅的哥哥自然而然肩负起护送妹妹和邻家男孩去学校的任务。瓦西里·安德罗索夫比他们大两岁，对这个角色有些适应不良，一时像只操心过度的牧羊犬，绕着两只羊羔转圈。一时又和他们拉开距离，摆出大男孩的架子来。还不到三个月，妹妹就拒绝和哥哥一起走，每天早早从家里出去，到楼下去等同班的好朋友，一群穿着黑色校服的小女孩，仿佛还没有长齐羽毛的小乌鸦，蹦蹦跳跳地飞进亚森捏沃的寒冷清晨。出于习惯，又或者只是顽固的责任感，瓦西里继续陪菲利克上学放学，说是“陪”，其实更像押送，瓦西里目不斜视地往前走，迈着大步，一年级生背着书包，小跑着拼命跟上，乱蓬蓬的头发压在毛线帽下面，脸颊冻得通红。

安德罗索夫兄妹都有一头卷发，只不过表现方式各有不同，尤莉娅像壁炉架上绑着缎带的娃娃，瓦西里则是一头经常被灌木丛勾住鬃毛的狮子。十二年级的时候，出于至今没人明白的原因，瓦西里坚持要把头发留长，安德罗索夫少校忍受了一个星期，亲自把儿子按在椅子上，咒骂着，剪了他的头发。少校的技艺并不好，第二天早上菲利克惊奇地盯着瓦西里，怀疑有一头粗心的山羊在夜里啃了他的脑袋。菲利克问了尤莉娅，她爆发出一阵大笑，什么都没说。

瓦西里自己的回答非常简洁：“不准问。”

这是对门的狮子唯一一次挑战规矩，之后再也没有过了。对一个后来以讯问为生的人来说，少年时代的瓦西里未免过于沉默了。两个男孩一起上学的几年里，说过的话加起来恐怕填不满一张普通的作业本纸。但瓦西里毫无疑问是菲利克从未拥有过的兄长，一张现成的蓝图，菲利克只需要按照上面的图样来塑造自己就可以了。瓦西里在列宁语录背诵比赛里拿过冠军，于是菲利克也有样学样地参赛，屈居第四，没得到任何奖牌。瓦西里也负责带低年级学生朗读老师在《真理报》上勾选出来的文章，两年后菲利克设法挤走分析处一位军官的孩子，抢到了同样的荣誉。瓦西里参加游泳队，菲利克也跟着去了，这是他们为数不多的共同爱好之一。他们去同样的夏令营，和其他穿着制服的孩子一起，在雾气浓重的营地里大声合唱“自由的共和国，牢不可破的联盟……”。第一次给他打红领巾的是瓦西里，十二年后教他打领带的也是。从表面上看，一切都非常顺利，两个男孩逐渐长成正派的苏联男人，就像天文钟上的黄铜雕像，轨道固定，分毫不差。

克格勃不允许有例外，梣树林的孩子们只有一条路可以走，但正是这条路，最终把其中一个男孩带往这个下雪的傍晚，到苏黎世郊外的无名小站里来。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

墙把柏林一分为二的那个夏天，菲利克从六月开始就没怎么待在室内。瓦西里、尤莉娅和他一早骑车到小溪去。菲利克用的是父亲的单车，太高了，他得推着车助跑几步才能跨到坐垫上。瓦西里拥有自己的单车，喷着漂亮的蓝漆，完全可以拿去参赛。尤莉娅坐在后座，一手按着裙子，另一手扶着哥哥的腰。车篮里放着面包和苹果，一本翻出毛边的旧书卷在毛巾里，防止对快要脱落的封面造成更大伤害。有时候兄妹俩会换手，让尤莉娅顺着空荡荡的水泥公路踩一段，瓦西里跟在后面跑，气喘吁吁，汗水浸透衬衫后背。

他们在第三个路标那里离开高速公路，把单车扔在草地上，拎着食物和鞋子，赤脚顺着和缓的斜坡跑向小溪。草地柔软，逐渐让位给更柔软的淤泥。菲利克和尤莉娅跳进冰凉的溪水里，发出兴奋的尖叫，像两只笨拙的小狗一样在浅水里扑腾，溅起水花互相攻击。瓦西里在岸上看了他们一会，确保他们短期内不会淹死，这才脱掉汗湿的上衣，潜进水里，游向远处。他才十一岁，但腰和肩膀已经隐约露出运动员的轮廓来。学校一度考虑推荐瓦西里接受专业训练，但安德罗索夫少校直截了当地拒绝了这个荒谬的主意。

小溪在莫斯科的漫长冬季里只是一段弯曲的冰雕，埋在积雪和枯死的草梗下面，夏天到来的时候就变成菲利克心里最接近天堂的地方，他喜欢植物的味道和野蜂的声音，还有覆盖着树影的浅滩，叶子挡住烈日，但并不妨碍他们看云。孩子们把毛毯铺在粗糙的沙子上，在午餐之后不由自主地打起瞌睡，蜻蜓落在菲利克的耳朵上，他惊醒过来，瓦西里背靠着树干看书，对上他的视线，笑了笑，目光回到书上。在他身边，尤莉娅翻了个身，蜷缩起来，枕着自己的手臂，继续熟睡。

尤莉娅和他一样热衷爬树，姑娘灵活得像只猫咪，用两条绳子把裙摆扎紧在小腿上，轻而易举地攀上最高的横枝，摇晃着两腿，等着菲利克。这棵树是他们的瞭望塔，沐浴在金色阳光里的田野就是他们的领地。两人在塔顶冲瓦西里叫喊，挥舞双手。年长的男孩爬上河岸，抹一抹脸上的水，敷衍地冲他们挥挥手。

这天他们回去得比平常早，因为尤莉娅抱怨头疼，裹着毯子缩在单车后座上，抱紧瓦西里，头靠着他的后腰。下午四点，阳光仍然炽热，单车车轮下的水泥路变成土路的时候，整辆车猛地一抖。亚森捏沃的呆板住宅楼出现在左前方，一堆高矮不一的钢筋混凝土盒子，突兀地立在荒地里。

一辆陌生的黑色伏尔加汽车停在楼下，刚好挡着大门，孩子们费了点劲才把单车推进墙壁和轿车之间的空隙，靠墙放下，锁好，爬上楼梯。瓦西里走在最前面，到七楼的时候突然停住脚步，差点引起连环碰撞。菲利克从他背后探出头，发现父亲正在走廊上和安德罗索夫少校低声说话。一看见孩子们，两个克格勃军官立即停止谈话，少校冲菲利克笑了笑，太僵硬了，好像颧骨下面装着一个齿轮。

在棕熊一样敦实的少校旁边，父亲显得更高了。他穿着最好的那套西服，下巴刮得很干净，长大衣搭在手臂上，提着一个皮箱。一看到这副打扮，菲利克就知道他又要出国了。失望沉甸甸地压在胸口，感觉像被打了一拳，父亲答应过八月份带他到黑海边度假的，这个承诺多半兑现不了。奥尔洛夫上尉显然也有同样的想法，快步走过来，放下皮箱，弯腰把菲利克搂进怀里：“抱歉，要处理一点工作上的事。”他低声解释，收紧手臂，“明年，好吗？我保证六月一到就和你去海边。这次出差应该不会很久，等我给你带巧克力回来。”

菲利克早就不吃这一套哄小孩的把戏了。“可是——”

奥尔洛夫上尉摇摇头，菲利克立即闭上嘴，忿忿地盯着墙壁。没必要问去哪里，父亲一个字都不会说，更不会透露什么时候回来，典型的克格勃作风。上尉直起身，拍了拍他的后背：“尼古莱叔叔会照顾你一段时间。”

尼古莱是安德罗索夫少校的名字，此刻笑容可掬地等在门口，伸手帮菲利克拿装着湿衣服的布包，但男孩没给他。少校转而抓住他的手腕，问他想不想吃刚刚烤好的蜂蜜蛋糕。话说得很热情，手却把菲利克攥得很紧，像是担心他突然逃跑。父亲也许留意到了，但什么都没有说，最后看了儿子一眼，匆匆下楼去了。菲利克想起楼下那辆黑色汽车，突然明白它等的是谁。

“来吧。”瓦西里说，碰了碰菲利克的肩膀，这个小动作比拉扯更有效，因为菲利克总是听他的。安德罗索夫少校仍然抓着菲利克的手腕，直到大门关上才放开。尤莉娅大声抱怨不舒服，径直走进卧室，砰地关上门。

少校没有在蜂蜜蛋糕这件事上撒谎，整间公寓都充满了蜜糖和牛油的甜香，蜂蜜是稀缺商品，普通苏联人已经好几年没见过了，加上去年和前年粮食歉收，他们连面粉都见不到了，不过饥荒和克格勃没什么关系，活在它那庞大光环之中的军官和家属向来衣食无忧。安德罗索夫太太从厨房出来，用围裙擦着手，在菲利克来得及说话之前俯下身，响亮地吻了吻他的两颊，夸他是个英俊的小士兵。她闻起来就像面粉和晒暖的棉布，菲利克打了个喷嚏，耳朵尴尬地变红了。瓦西里冲面前的桌子露出笑容，什么都没说。

“你得多吃点东西，小可怜，你瘦得像只流浪猫。”

她根本没等菲利克回答，转身回到厨房里，几分钟之后叮叮当当地端着热茶和切成片的蛋糕出来了，催促菲利克吃喝，抱怨奥尔洛夫上尉根本不会照顾小孩，随后拿着一杯加了糖的茶到房间里看尤莉娅，回到起居室之后接着诅咒莫斯科的夏天。安德罗索夫少校重重地坐到沙发上，从堆在茶几上的英文报纸里选了一份，打开，像盾牌一样挡在面前，假装没听见妻子在说什么。菲利克惊奇地盯着报纸，持有外国报刊或者书籍是犯法的，不过克格勃第一总局当然有特权，父亲也时常读英文和法文报纸，都是从第一总局的档案室里借来的，往往是一周甚至一个月前的旧报纸，看完还要按时归还。菲利克从没见过那么多外国报纸随随便便堆在同一个地方。

安德罗索夫太太忙前忙后，整个人就像一场带着烤面包气味的热带风暴，足以把沿途的东西统统吹到天上去，但踩在地板上的软拖鞋并不发出一点声音。菲利克已经被蛋糕填饱了，但还是在女主人的监视下喝了一碗肉汤，这才得到离开餐桌的许可。

“瓦西里，给你的小朋友找张毯子，还有枕头。”

年长的男孩懒洋洋地推开满是蛋糕碎屑的餐盘，示意菲利克跟他走。瓦西里在卧室衣橱里翻找的时候，菲利克惴惴不安地坐在床上，打量着窄小的书桌和贴在墙上的宣传画：左边有一张斯普特尼克卫星，右边是微笑着挥手的加加林肖像，蓝色背景上，一枚红白相间的火箭正全速离开地球，下面用大字写着升空日期：1961年4月12日。

“菲利克。”瓦西里叫了一声他的名字，看准他抬头的时候把毯子扔到他头上。枕头接着砸了过来，菲利克胡乱拉下盖住脸的毯子，把枕头扔了回去。瓦西里笑起来，捡起枕头，爬到床上，揉乱了菲利克的头发：“抱歉，别生气。”

父母们总是漫不经心地假设年龄相仿的孩子们必定是好朋友，但要是菲利克老实承认的话，他崇拜瓦西里，但又害怕他，就像人们会本能地远离体型硕大的獒犬那样。瓦西里的善意和恶意都来得很突然，难以预测。游泳队的其他男孩们在更衣室里取笑菲利克的时候，瓦西里通常事不关己地站在一边，和其他人一起大笑，但是当喜欢说脏话的维克托·普里亚科夫真的抓住菲利克的头发，想把他往墙上撞的时候，瓦西里插手了，用力把普里亚科夫摁到储物柜上，砰的一声，更衣室里瞬间安静下来，所有人的目光都落在那两个体型相仿的男孩身上，带着不同程度的期待，准备看他们打上一架。

“欺负小老鼠没什么好玩的。”瓦西里卡着对方的脖子，用的却是商量的语气，仿佛在建议普里亚科夫换一条泳道，“如果你想练习拳击，我是很乐意奉陪的。”

普里亚科夫张了张嘴，什么都没说，双手紧紧握成拳头，但始终没有抬起来。瓦西里挑衅一样拍了拍他涨得通红的脸颊，松手让他走了，普里亚科夫怒气冲冲地撞开几个挡路的男孩，冲出了更衣室，连自己的背包都忘记拿走。

也就是这天之后，“小老鼠”这个绰号像块撕不掉的胶布一样粘在菲利克头上，菲利克不确定自己是不是应该生气。普里亚科夫当然没有轻易忘掉这件事，某次清早训练的时候用背包狠狠打了菲利克的头，把他推进水里。菲利克没有提起过这件事，瓦西里就算知道了，也没有再做什么。有些敌人终究要菲利克自己来对付。

毯子有点扎手，菲利克来回抚摸粗糙的纤维，不知道该做什么，有什么可以说。瓦西里在他背后翻了个身，爬起来，拉开书桌抽屉，丢出了一堆没用的小玩意，最后抽出一个国际象棋棋盘，他冲菲利克晃了晃装棋子的小布袋，里面的木块互相碰撞，发出轻微的咔咔声。

“你知道怎么玩这个，对吧？”

从他的语气听来，今天是瓦西里愿意释放善意的一天，所以是个好日子。菲利克露出笑容，点点头。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

父亲杳无音讯。“应该不会很久”的出差持续了一个星期，然后一个月过去了。到天气最热的时候，安德罗索夫一家开始收拾行李，像往年一样动身到“达恰”去避暑，这些小小的乡间别墅是莫斯科人最喜欢的度假地。父亲也有一间“达恰”，原本是一个皮草商人的，但这人1949年就逃到英国去了，于是度假屋被没收充公，后来分配给父亲。上尉不太热衷到那里去，因为他不喜欢打猎，而那间小度假屋周围除了莽莽森林和狼群出没的荒野，什么都没有。

于是菲利克背着行李挤进后排座位的时候，心里设想的就是类似的小木屋，孤零零地缩在林间空地里，门前放着个砍柴用的木桩。少校开的是一辆灰色的伏尔加汽车，整个克格勃开的都是伏尔加，不是黑色就是深灰。如果不是牌照不一样，恐怕他们在停车场根本找不到自己的车。收音机里播着无聊透顶的新闻，尤莉娅和瓦西里都睡着了，头几乎碰到一起。菲利克疲惫地盯着外面的旷野，车驶上一座桥的时候他突然坐直了，凑近车窗，看着不远处被河湾温柔搂抱着的三层石砌房子，浅色花岗岩在阳光下泛出奶油一样的色泽。

车在花圃旁边停下，一条树荫遮盖的土路伸向屋后的河岸，这房子甚至还有个码头，木桩上系着漆成蓝白色的小船。在夏天余下的时间里，安德罗索夫少校都会在码头上抱着鱼竿打瞌睡，鼾声大得足以吓跑方圆五公里内的任何动物。尤莉娅喜欢自己散步，要不就在花园里折磨蚯蚓。男孩们征用了小船，顺流而下，说是去野餐，实际上冒着被狗扑倒的风险偷偷溜进别人的果园里，到傍晚才费力地划回来。

如果不是瓦西里说了那句话，菲利克本来会喜欢这个假期的。

他是在划船的时候说的，河水沿着他晒黑的手臂滴滴答答地落在木板上。风吹起他鬃毛一样的棕色卷发，瓦西里的头发始终留得比校规允许的稍长一些，但又没到激怒家长和老师的程度。菲利克靠着右舷，一只手放在水里，享受冰凉河水从手指之间滑过去的感觉。阳光猛烈，他戴了顶尺寸不合适的渔夫帽，一直滑下来挡住视线，害他时不时就要往上推一下帽沿。白房子已经消失在茂密的树丛后面了，河道静悄悄的，偶尔有野鸭飞来，落在水面上，谨慎地和小船保持距离。菲利克随口抱怨这几天的无所事事，半闭着眼睛，快要靠在船舷上睡着了。

“我们本来没打算带你来这里的’。”瓦西里忽然开口，语速很快，就好像他已经把这句话翻来覆去咀嚼了很久，就等吐出来的机会一样。

菲利克抬起头，拨开软塌塌的帽沿：“什么？”

“你爸爸上个月就该回来了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“偷听到的。他是去打猎的，用不着那么多时间。”

菲利克当时还不知道“打猎”是执行暗杀的委婉说法，只是从对方的语气里本能地感觉到那是什么不好的东西，他把帽子从头上扯下来，看着瓦西里：“我爸爸不喜欢伤害动物，遇上熊的时候他只是开枪把它吓跑——”

“不是那种打猎。”瓦西里放下桨，对着菲利克的额头做了个开枪的手势，“是这种。”

菲利克往后缩了一下，“不是的。”

“大家都知道他是。”

“爸爸不是，不然他会告诉我的。”

瓦西里耸耸肩，像是懒得和菲利克争论下去。船被暗流卷向泥滩，他重新拿起木桨，富有技巧地把船推回河道正中，继续往下游滑去，他们今天是打算要偷偷翻墙到果园里去的。菲利克抿着嘴唇，眼眶发热，喉咙像是被一个网球那么大的肿块堵住了，半是因为不知所踪的父亲，半是因为这个没完没了的夏天。他深吸了一口气，强迫自己一动不动地盯着河水，虽然没有明文规定，但哭泣是被严格禁止的，在哪里都不行。

瓦西里发出了一个犹豫的单音节。

“小老鼠？”他俯身靠近菲利克，船因为他的动作而晃动了一下，“菲利克，听着。”

他听着，但装出没有在听的样子来。

“对不起，我是随口编的，你爸爸不是什么杀手。别告诉我爸我跟你说过这些话，好吗？只是跟你开个玩笑而已。”

菲利克没有回答，当晚在餐桌上保持沉默，并且接下来连续两天都没有和瓦西里说话。安德罗索夫太太怀疑他被尤莉娅传染了，一定要他吃半个生洋葱，菲利克拒绝了，逃进阁楼的小房间里，蜷缩在床上，对着墙壁。晚上某个时候有人过来轻轻敲门，菲利克没有理会，门没有上锁，但对方也没有进来。

这栋乡间别墅通透敞亮，但总是缠绕着挥之不去的不安感。菲利克不止一次撞见少校夫妇焦灼地低声说话，少校不停地用茶巾擦额头，尽管室内很凉爽。八月中旬的某个深夜，四辆伏尔加轿车驶入院子，横七竖八地停下，有一辆还压到了花圃。穿着克格勃深色制服的军官鱼贯而入，挤进窄小的书房，一支接一支地抽烟，像一群忧心忡忡的鼹鼠。菲利克蹑手蹑脚去厨房找吃的，途中意外听见父亲的名字，不由得停下脚步，竖起耳朵听书房里的动静，他们反复提到“柏林”、“赫鲁晓夫”和“墙”。一个红胡子军官察觉到菲利克，瞪着男孩看了一会，胡髭动了动，像是想张嘴咬人，随后用力关上书房门，落锁，响亮的咔嗒一声。

菲利克清醒地在床上躺了一整晚，注视着撑起屋顶的三角形木梁，想象着父亲躺在空荡荡的无名街道上，濒临死亡，衣服浸透了血。楼下传来车轮碾过碎石的声音，菲利克爬下床，走到窗边，看着那四辆黑色汽车逐一离开。

然后，毫无预兆地，父亲回来了。

那是8月20日，一大早，这意味着父亲是凌晨从莫斯科出发的。他轻手轻脚地走进阁楼里，把菲利克摇醒。收拾行李只用了十分钟，大人们站在厨房里聊了一小会儿，少校还穿着睡袍，因为父亲说的什么话而紧皱着眉头，炉子上的水已经烧开很久了，蒸汽把盖子顶得当当作响，没人理会。

不到七点，菲利克打着哈欠走出了“达恰”，爬到副驾驶座上。父亲关上车门，摘下皮手套，发动了引擎。上尉脸色苍白，因此下巴右侧那块没刮干净的胡茬变得格外显眼，菲利克不由得盯着看，父亲向来梳洗整齐才会出门，连一缕头发都不会跑偏。这一小块被剃刀漏掉的胡子比什么东西都更让菲利克觉得不安。他看着父亲攥着方向盘的手，靠近手腕的地方有一小块瘀青，是因为他用这只手勒住某个人的脖子吗？父亲用这双手杀人吗？

车快要驶上桥的时候菲利克回头看了一眼房子，它裹在细纱似的晨雾里，二楼的窗户全都拉着窗帘，没有人在往外看。

 

——

 

在苏黎世远郊的小火车站里，铁轨空荡荡的。天已经完全黑下来了，雪粉变成了鹅毛大雪，狂风怒号。月台上只有一盏灯还亮着，为孤零零的旅客划出一个鹅黄光圈，顺带照亮了钉在柱子上的钟。六点五十分，从里昂来的车还有四十五分钟才到，布达佩斯的慢车遥遥无期。

彼得在想他的父亲。他越是仔细地回忆父亲的点滴，就越发肯定自己现在的境况是父亲一手造成的。然而彼得已经无法清楚分开克格勃和父亲了，克格勃就是父亲，反之亦然。是怎样的父亲才会教年幼的孩子监视、窃听和撒谎？怎样的父亲会掰掉孩子们的棱角，把他们削尖，劝他们互相残杀？

风拉扯着彼得的大衣，他发着抖，弓起肩膀，双臂环抱着自己，挣扎着抓住迅速流散的暖意。偏偏在这个时候，河湾旁边那栋白色“达恰”的样子清楚地在脑海里浮现出来，白色花岗岩在夏日暖阳里闪闪发亮，像讥讽似的。

安德罗索夫一家给他的不是照顾，而是不加掩饰的监视。为了防止外派到铁幕另一边的克格勃军官叛逃，奥尔洛夫上尉唯一的孩子当然要交到另一个克格勃军官手上。要是父亲真的没有回来，他们的公寓就会被没收，继而清查，那些曾经给菲利克买过糖果的反间处雇员会闯进门来，砸毁母亲的钢琴，撬起地板，割开床垫和沙发，寻找奥尔洛夫一家是帝国主义走狗的证据——而且他们百分百会找到的。等彼得想明白这件事的时候，也已经学会保持沉默了。

办公室的门开了，灯光淌到水泥站台上，列车员站在那里，仍然穿着那件不合身的马甲，一手扶着门，另一手拿着壶嘴冒烟的搪瓷茶壶。彼得和他对视了一会，两人都有些尴尬，因为他们谁都不想接近对方，但列车员的责任感迫使他拯救这位快要冻僵的旅客。

“还是进来坐一会吧，先生。”列车员疲惫地叹了口气，就像劝小孩不要继续在泥地里打滚。

彼得什么都没有说，站起来，拉紧大衣前襟，踉跄了一下，走向流泻出热量和电灯光线的办公室。列车员指了指一把放着格纹软垫的木椅子，彼得听话地坐下了，双手交握放在大腿上，一动不动地盯着桌布上的茶渍。列车员关上门，拿着茶壶回到桌子旁边，重重地在彼得对面落座，椅子嘎吱一响。

“冷得厉害，是吧。”列车员往旅客鼻子底下推了一只缺了把手的茶杯，把热腾腾的茶倒进去，“糖？”

“不用，谢谢。”

列车员往自己的茶里加了两勺糖，把杯子拢在手心里，放到下巴下面，像是要用蒸汽给灰白的胡茬浇水。风拍打着窗户，声音比在外面小得多。墙角有个带着长通风管的老式烧煤暖炉，散发出强烈的暖意，像厚毛毯一样把人裹在里面。彼得碰了碰杯子，检查自己的手有没有完全恢复知觉。

“您是在等从布达佩斯来的车吗？”列车员问。

“不知道。”

“不知道？”列车员反问，放下杯子，“那您在这里干什么？”

彼得耸耸肩，没有说话。

“在等人吗？”

“也不算。”彼得回答，眼睛看着窗户，从布帘的缝隙里能看见站台上的灯，“说赌博可能更适合，而且瓦西里可不是个容易预测的人。”

“‘瓦西里’是朋友还是债主？”

彼得看着列车员，笑了笑，蓝眼睛里有一点爱莫能助的神色，仿佛不是他不愿意回答，而是真的不知道答案。列车员垂眼看向他放在桌子上的手，衣袖沾着的污渍在明亮的灯光下看起来更像血了，列车员决定什么都不问，彼得留意到了他的视线，但什么都没有说，也没有把手收回去。

“如果您不介意的话，我想我还是要一点糖吧。”

列车员把糖罐放到旅客面前，站起来，从橱柜里取出一盒饼干，顺手拧开了放在橱柜顶上的收音机，一阵刺耳的电流噪音倾泻而出，列车员赶紧把音量扭到最小，耳朵贴到喇叭旁边，皱着眉头，仔细地调整波段，总算从白噪音里打捞出一个苏黎世本地的德语电台，他扭头看了彼得一眼，可能是想问他介不介意，但还没开口就被收音机打断了。列车员调高音量，全神贯注地盯着收音机。

“天哪，您听见了吗？”

“我不会德语。”彼得回答。

列车员继续听了一会，一只手扶着收音机天线。新闻结束了，被音乐取而代之。列车员关上收音机。

“人们在墙上凿了个开口……墙已经拦不住任何人了。”

没必要说明是什么墙，世界上只有一堵值得提起的墙。彼得瞪着那个头发花白的铁路公司雇员，张了张嘴，没能说出话来，弯下腰去，手肘支在大腿上，捂着嘴。列车员以为他要吐了，两步跨到彼得旁边，轻轻拍打他的背。年轻人挡开他的手，直起腰来，脸上因为暖意而恢复的一点血色又消失了。过了好久，他忽然开口了。

“您知道吗？我爸爸亲眼看着柏林墙建起来的，1961年8月12日深夜，要不就是13日凌晨，他在东柏林这一边，就在大街上，看着铁丝网拉起来——那天晚上还只有铁丝网，墙是后来才建起来的。我总是在想，爸爸有没有那么一秒考虑过要冲过去。”他沉默了几秒，想了想，“肯定是有的，任何人要是被墙和铁丝网圈起来，都会有这样的想法，我猜。”

“可是您的父亲为什么会出现在东柏林呢？”

没有回答，列车员又问了一遍，彼得像是没听见一样。从他的眼神看来，旅客已经离开这间窄小的车站办公室，躲进自己脑海中那片风暴频发的黑暗之中去了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

奥尔洛夫上尉从东柏林回来之后不久就升任少校，留在莫斯科的时间变长了，半夜三更被召去开会的频率也随之变高。为了不让人想起斯大林时期秘密警察半夜破门而入的恐怖，电话会先响起，菲利克迷迷糊糊地醒来，听见父亲在客厅里小声说话，挂上电话，过不了多久敲门声就会响起，很礼貌，轻轻的三下。菲利克能听见父亲取下大衣的时候，底座不稳的衣帽架发出轻微的碰撞声。大门关上，男孩翻个身，把自己牢牢卷在毯子里，继续睡过去。

作为克格勃高级军官的好处慢慢开始显现了，父亲得到了一栋新的“达恰”，就在黑海边，终于兑现了带菲利克去海边玩的承诺，尽管夏天早已过去。这栋“达恰”对父子两人而言太大了，空房间里回音重重。任何窗户只要打开一条缝，海风就会呼啸着穿堂而过，吹散纸张，扫倒花瓶。菲利克穿着厚厚的外套，独自到海边去。沙滩冷清萧瑟，散发出腥味，布满尖锐的石子，暗沉的海水里露出挂着藻类的嶙峋礁石。细软洁白的沙滩在十几公里之外，但那是保留给疗养院的，换句话说就是保留给“上面”的。父亲极少谈论克里姆林宫，就算真的提起，也语焉不详，局促不安，忌讳着第五总局无处不在的耳目。于是“上面”在菲利克心目中既神秘又恐怖，像秃鹫投下的影子。

父亲给三楼小房间安装了门锁，自己钉了一个木架子，存放从铁幕另一边带回来的英文和法文小说、诗歌集和乐谱。菲利克不知道他为什么买乐谱，父亲不会弹钢琴，也不准菲利克学琴，因为音乐是危险的。自母亲去世后，再也没有人碰过客厅里钢琴。乐谱是瑞士出版的，都是被苏联查禁的音乐，也许父亲打算在脑海里听听这些违法的旋律，这样一来，交响乐和圆舞曲就不会伤害伟大的苏联了。

父亲不再需要去档案室填表借报纸，每周都有人把成叠的法文报纸送到家里来，《世界报》和《费加罗》是肯定有的，偶尔夹杂着《快报》和《观察者》。菲利克沉迷于这些外国报纸里的照片和广告，尽管他一个单词都看不懂。男孩把报纸偷到房间里，趴在床上，琢磨图片里陌生的街道和戴着礼帽互相握手的先生。占据大量篇幅的广告叫卖着旧书、糕点、裙子、打字机、烈酒和珠宝，还有一些广告展示着菲利克从未亲眼见过的奇特电器，比如吸尘机，一位穿着围裙的女士一手拿着长管子，另一手扶着圆筒形的机器。在整个莫斯科，这种机器恐怕不超过五台。

最具戏剧性的还是八月底的报纸，不管是英文还是法文刊物都轮番登出了同样的照片：一位东德士兵跳过铁丝网，冲向西柏林。摄影师抓住了他腾空的一瞬间，这个穿着军服的年轻士兵全神贯注地盯着脚下的带刺铁丝网，右手抓住步枪肩带，准备把它甩掉。士兵背后的东柏林街道模糊不清，但看起来平凡无奇，不知道是什么促使这个士兵逃向西德。

“这里写着什么呢？”菲利克问，举起报纸给父亲看。

父亲瞥了报纸一眼，把食指按在嘴唇上，示意儿子安静，站起来，把菲利克带到小阳台上，关上门。克格勃第五总局在每一个军官家里都安装了窃听器，要躲避监听，只能找借口到外面去。父亲从菲利克手上拿走报纸，对折，遮住凝固在铁丝网上方的士兵，“别看，别问。绝对不能在学校里提起，也不准和瓦西里说，明白了吗？”

不能和瓦西里说的事情，一般都是那些会导致克格勃半夜把他们抓进卢比扬卡监狱的事情。自那天之后，父亲把报纸锁在书房里。菲利克暗自后悔自己乱问问题，丢掉了那扇通往新世界的窄窗。

有关柏林墙的消息像融化的雪水一样，缓慢渗入莫斯科。10月30日，苏军坦克和美军坦克在查理检查站对峙三天之后，校长要求所有学生阅读《真理报》上刊登的文章，每个人都要写长长的报告，证明自己懂得“反法西斯防卫墙”的必要性，论证热爱和平的苏联是如何被卑鄙的帝国主义者逼得没有办法，只好出手“保卫东柏林的自由”。菲利克像其他孩子一样按时交了报告。那个跨越铁丝网的东德士兵是他一个人的秘密，菲利克小心地把这幅画面埋在脑海深处，感觉就像偷偷瞥见了舞台后面的机关，于是灯光下那些曾经令他屏息的表演，现在都变得稍稍逊色了。他一时为这个想法感到骄傲，一时又觉得十分羞愧，仿佛成了叛徒似的。毕竟，人们怎么能质疑《真理报》上刊登的文字呢？

他还是偷偷把东德士兵照片的事告诉了瓦西里，想知道对方有没有和自己一样的困惑，对门的大男孩今年开始担任亚森捏沃地区的少先队队长，是菲利克心目中仅次于父亲的权威角色。瓦西里向他保证那张照片一定是假造的，尽管他解释不清楚照片如何才能造假。这就证明了禁止外国报纸是有道理的，免得孩子们都像菲利克这样胡思乱想。

“你为什么那么感兴趣呢？”瓦西里问。

“我没有。”菲利克小声辩护，把重心从左脚移到右脚，又移回来。

“你没有和别人说起这件事吧？”

“没有了。”

瓦西里轻轻推了一下他的肩膀，“别乱想了。”

菲利克点点头。

他很快就把跨越铁丝网的士兵忘到脑后。学校里有许多别的事值得忧虑，比如青少年游泳锦标赛，瓦西里轻松入选，菲利克甚至没进地区预赛。新学期的代数课太难了，物理也是。他的身体也致力于让他难堪，菲利克长高了，裤腿跑到了脚踝上面，袖子滑到手肘，看起来很可笑。他觉得自己的四肢长而笨拙，像一头不知道怎么走路的长颈鹿。大概是为了让菲利克的日子更难过，普利亚科夫始终没有放弃滋扰他，多半是把自己对瓦西里的恨意都发泄到小跟班身上。

“帮不了你，小老鼠。”瓦西里说，两人坐在体育馆看台上，看着其他人在泳池里扑腾，普利亚科夫正奋力游向橙色浮标，别的不提，这男孩确实是个很好的泳手，“不是我不想揍掉那个蠢蛋的牙齿，但如果你想彻底摆脱普利亚科夫，就得自己动手。”

“你也会这样跟尤莉娅说吗？”

“不，如果是尤莉娅，我就直接把普利亚科夫打得一个星期不能来上学了。”

“因为我不是你真正的弟弟，所以你不帮我。”

“也不是。”瓦西里侧过头看着菲利克，即使坐着，他还是比菲利克高，“如果你是我的弟弟，我也会说一模一样的话。”

菲利克皱起眉，瓦西里冲他眨眨眼，站起来，离开了看台，顺着楼梯两级两级地往下跳，消失在更衣室里。菲利克冲泳池翻了个白眼，碰巧普利亚科夫从水里爬上来了，看见了他，眯起眼睛。菲利克抓起毛巾，飞快溜走。

随着游泳锦标赛临近，菲利克就没什么机会见到瓦西里了。瓦西里早就不陪菲利克一起上学，也不再参加游泳队的常规训练，学校给这位种子选手找来私人教练，安排了额外的训练，寄望他能在锦标赛上拿个奖牌。瓦西里瞒住了父母，并且指示菲利克和他串供，要是安德罗索夫少校问起，就说他去上德语课了。

瓦西里和体操队姑娘的传言就差不多是这个时候流出来的，安娜·阿里耶娃，第一总局第五部门一位分析员的女儿，妈妈是罗马尼亚人。菲利克是从尤莉娅那里听说这件事的，妹妹用左右手模拟两人互相亲吻的样子，边说边咯咯笑，就像人们讲起在冰上滑跤的愚蠢小狗一样。菲利克跟着笑了笑，心里略微有点不对劲，不能算是难受，更像是揉进了一根小尖刺，害他坐立不安但又摸不到伤口。他原本猜想这是因为嫉妒，毕竟学校里每个男孩都偷偷幻想过和体操队的女孩恋爱，但又好像不是这么回事。没人能和他讨论这个难题，父亲肯定不行，尤莉娅只会嘲笑他，菲利克只好把这根刺也藏起来，埋到比那张东德士兵照片更深的地方。

菲利克独来独往，游泳队里来了几个新的一年级男生，怯怯地向他示好，他假装没留意到，那几个男孩很快就放弃了他，去讨好别的高年级学生了。除了瓦西里之外，菲利克在学校里没有多少朋友，完全违背了父亲的指令。奥尔洛夫少校希望儿子能像自己当年那样，接近那些打算去国际关系学院或者101学校的学生，早早地打下人脉。普利亚科夫就经常吹嘘自己一定能进101学校，也就是克格勃的对外情报学院，菲利克宁愿生吃一条蛇也不要“接近”他。

瓦西里最终在锦标赛里获得一面铜牌，并不妨碍他再次成为英雄，学校里已经有许多年没人入围国家赛事了，更别说得奖。安德罗索夫少校已经忘了自己不愿意让儿子接受专业训练这回事，办了一场庆祝会，因为太高兴，甚至允许尤莉娅尝一小口伏特加。安娜当然也在，和瓦西里悄声聊天。她的父亲，那个第五部门分析员，局促地躲在角落里，显然不太擅长和满屋子的军官说话。菲利克在冷餐台旁边站了一会，观察着瓦西里，最后不声不响地摸到门边，没有和任何人道别就穿过走廊回家去了。

菲利克等着那根小刺自行消失，但它始终在那里，一听到瓦西里的名字就搅起一阵强烈的焦虑，菲利克不明白是为什么，只好躲着瓦西里。为了不在路上碰到邻居，菲利克拖拖拉拉地呆在体育馆里，漂浮在散发着漂白剂气味的水里，看着高耸的天花板。一连好几天，他梦里都有氯水的气味。

父亲敏锐地察觉到了这种异常，在晚饭时间漫不经心地挑起话题，问他最近为什么不和瓦西里一起玩了。

“我们本来就不那么熟。”菲利克回答。

“那就和他熟起来，他就住在对面，而且我敢说瓦西里在总部里会爬得比他爸爸更高，你得抓紧机会。”

父亲总是这么称呼克格勃的，“总部”。而且他和菲利克谈论总部的时候从来不用条件句，不是“假如你到总部工作”，而是“等你进总部之后”如何这般。菲利克用叉子拨弄一块咬不动的软骨，不想说话。

“储存一批朋友。”父亲接着说，仿佛朋友是黑市商品，“和种树一样的，明白吗？早早埋好一堆种子，等你到总部工作就有用了。我和你的尼古莱叔叔就是在学校里认识的，有点像你和瓦西里。”父亲停下来看了菲利克一眼，菲利克板着脸，决心不让他看出任何情绪，“不管你喜不喜欢瓦西里，都得和他打好关系，永远在反间处留一个朋友，以防万一。”

“不是什么东西都和克格勃有关的，爸爸。”

“当然有关，除非你不想在这里活下去了。”

菲利克当啷一声扔下叉子，站起来，回房间里去。父亲叫了他一声，菲利克没有理会，故意用力摔上门。要是第五总局的人真的在偷听，那就让他们听个够吧。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“我忘了问。”列车员忽然开口，彼得抬起头，像是刚刚从梦中醒来，“您叫什么名字？”

水烧开了，水壶呜呜作响，彼得不知道列车员是什么时候把烧水壶放到炉子上的。他挪动了一下，想找个更舒服的姿势，椅垫很薄，坐久了就能感觉到凹凸不平的木头。办公室里很暖，彼得还没脱大衣，现在觉得太热了，脖子和额头上都渗出了微小的汗珠。他拽了拽衣领，解开了一颗纽扣。

他可以说他叫彼得，或者尼古莱，或者伊凡诺夫，或者任何其他斯拉夫姓名。名字很重要，名字也很不重要。彼得并不留恋他用过的任何一个身份，它们就像蜕下的蛇皮，留在岩缝里，不再想起。但今晚彼得无意继续撒谎，反正他刚才已经把瓦西里的名字说出来了。奄奄一息的克格勃已经抓不住东柏林，现在还有本事把触手伸到这里来吗？

“我叫菲利克。”彼得说。

“天哪。”列车员咧嘴笑起来，嘴角和额头出现了深深的皱纹，“这得多巧合啊，我的外孙就叫菲利克斯。才六个月大，我还没有习惯当外公。”

“开头是ph还是f？”

“F。”

“我也是，只是在俄语里读起来有点不一样。”

“您是俄罗斯人？”

“不是很明显吗？”

“不太。您的法语棒极了。”

“谢谢。我父亲教我的。”

“我敢肯定他是个出色的父亲。”

彼得笑了笑。

列车员拍了拍自己的胸口，“我叫马修，我们可以用‘你’来互相称呼吗？”

“当然可以。”

马修这才想起烧开的水，关掉炉子，用抹布卷住烧水壶把手，把沸水灌进搪瓷茶壶里，热气蒸腾。列车员倒掉杯子里冷掉的茶，重新斟上热的。他折腾了一会饼干盒盖子，又抠又拉，总算把它打开了，拿了一块曲奇，将剩下的推到名叫菲利克的彼得面前。

“你不像游客。”

“不是游客。我是，” _间谍，外交官，骗子，地下情人，叛徒，_ “苏联驻马赛领事馆的贸易代表。”这不完全是撒谎，许多年前他确实做过贸易代表，用另一个假名。

“那你迷路得有点远。“

“可不是吗。”

外面传来汽笛声，彼得整个人僵硬起来，坐直了，看向窗户。马修摆了摆手，“不用紧张，只是过路的快车，从日内瓦来的。现在才刚过七点，你可能要在这等一晚。”

“快车都不停这一站吗？”

“除非是旅游季节，不然都不停。”列车员站起来，取下挂在门后钩子上的外套和围巾，“我最好到月台上看看，雪下成这样，有时候车长会决定临时停一下。”

一股冷空气趁着马修开门出去的那瞬间溜进来，扫过彼得的脸，带来了冷杉的气味。他恍惚了一会，毫无理由地站起来，又坐回去，终于承认室内确实太热了，脱掉大衣，搭到椅背上，卷起衣袖，遮住那块血迹。控制台上有一份班次表，彼得走过去，出于自己也没有察觉的职业习惯，仔细地用手指比对了班次表和周围杂物的距离和角度，这才拿起来，翻了翻，都是德语，他勉强猜了几个单词，摇摇头，按着刚刚测量的位置，把这叠沾着茶渍的纸放回去。

他本来是要学德语的，七年级的时候。因为瓦西里早早就开始上德语课了，菲利克自然而然表达了对着门语言的兴趣。

“不行。”父亲嗤之以鼻，“英语可以，法语也还行，德语是个蠢主意。等你以后到‘总部’工作就明白了。”

“我只是感兴趣而已。”

“这和兴趣没有关系。”奥尔洛夫少校放下报纸，“要是你的履历表上写着‘德语’，他们就会把你丢到柏林，你会不得不和那些爱抱怨的斯塔西混在一起，坐在一个随时会被核弹炸平的热水锅上。所以，不行，菲利克，这件事你得听我的。”

“可是瓦西里——”

“尼古莱叔叔有他自己的小算盘。在他的部门看来，德语国家就和挤满了肥雉鸡的狩猎场一样，但你不走那条路，儿子，要是你决心要学一门外语，那就法语。”

菲利克起码工作了六个月之后才明白父亲还有一句没说出口的话，那就是“这样我铺下的人情网络才能照顾到你”。在克格勃，外语技能就是职业选择，取决于人们对局势的判断，没有人希望被分配到资源匮乏的孟加拉和缅甸办公室，所有人都想挤进负责搜集北美情报的第一总局第一部门，或者负责英联邦国家和北欧的第三部门。要是学生选了一门“正确”的语言，更有可能在这个庞大的机构里扶摇直上，取决于毕业这一年苏联正和哪个国家交恶或者交好了。菲利克完全没有兴趣迎合克格勃的喜好，但学会法语意味着他能看懂父亲锁在书房里的报纸了，所以也乐于从命。

对大部分苏联学生而言，教育到九年级就宣告结束，这些十五六岁的孩子匆匆逃离学校，到工厂当学徒，给苦苦挣扎的家里带回去一点额外的钱，早早学会酗酒，没到三十五岁就死于肝病。克格勃的孩子们还会继续在中学读一年，之后要不就去国际关系学院，要不就去对外情报学院，也就是所谓的101学校。这个神秘的地方每年只收一两百个学生，还得和来自其它卫星国的年轻人竞争。这还不是最难的地方，最难的是情报学院不接受申请，你只能等它来邀请你，没人知道情报学院的入学评判标准到底是什么。

知道瓦西里被101学校录取的时候，菲利克心里那根捉摸不定的小刺又翻搅了一下，钦佩只占很小一部分，更多是嫉妒和不安，生怕自己追不上这个快车道上的榜样。这也意味着从下个学期开始他就见不到瓦西里了，情报学院采用寄宿制。

瓦西里中学毕业的这个暑假，父亲邀请安德罗索夫一家到黑海边的“达恰”去度假，邻居欣然同意，多半是看在黑海份上。这两个克格勃军官在餐桌上除了情报学院就没有别的话题了，他们两个是同一年入学的，住在同一间宿舍里，对窗外的同一株开满白花的花楸树记忆犹新。尤莉娅可不那么高兴，她想待在莫斯科，说是想看夏季音乐会，只有菲利克知道她是想到男友阿列克谢家里去。尤莉娅最后还是被拽来了，天天窝在门廊上生闷气，一旦有人想和她说话就假装在看书，要是对方还不识趣闭嘴，她就直接冲进卧室，砰地摔上门，到晚饭时间也不出来。

菲利克感同身受，他只想独处。上个月他就满十五岁了，整个身体都在背叛他，衣服没有一件是合身的，体毛和胡子让他觉得尴尬。而且变声期也到了，菲利克本来话就不多，现在越发沉默，好像只要一张嘴就会有蟾蜍从喉咙里跳出来似的。瓦西里一整个夏天都在拿这件事取笑菲利克，就像逗弄一只全力在墙角里蜷缩起来的小狗。

瓦西里毋庸置疑已经长成一个男人了。菲利克遗传了父亲的身高，现在差不多能平视瓦西里，但对方有游泳运动员的宽阔肩膀和胸膛，看起来比菲利克年长不止五岁。刚刚脱离了中学的校规限制，瓦西里又一次把头发留长了，卷曲的棕色鬃毛盖过后颈。安德罗索夫少校对此颇有微词，但没再拿出剪刀。体操队的安娜已经是过去式了，瓦西里又换了两个女朋友，菲利克知道她们是谁，甚至知道分手的理由，但又假装毫不知情。他正在努力拆解自己以往对瓦西里的崇拜，从这位并无血缘关系的长兄的阴影里逃出来。

瓦西里每天早上在二楼的公用浴室里刮胡子，用的是英国贸易代表送给他父亲的剃须膏，留下一股若有若无的冷杉气味。菲利克像个笨拙的猎人，守在卧室门口，等瓦西里下楼去了就悄悄潜进浴室，锁上门，从柜子里取出那瓶剃须膏，抹一点在手背上，深深呼吸。他自己的胡子并不比柔软的汗毛更明显，还不需要每天刮。菲利克摆弄盥洗台上的剃刀，小心翼翼地摸一摸刀锋，试探着刮掉嘴唇周围初生的毛发。然后带着一种莫名的内疚感拧开水龙头，用力擦洗皮肤，直到冷杉的味道彻底消失为止。

时间在黑海边失去价值，可以随意浪费在石滩上。太阳晒暖了鹅卵石，就算穿着鞋也能感觉到那种热量。瓦西里最喜欢的娱乐活动是躺在被阳光晒暖的礁石上睡觉，往往是游泳回来，湿淋淋的，只穿着短裤，不由分说地把正在看书的菲利克挤到毯子外面，仰面躺下，用手臂遮住眼睛。菲利克抱怨他把水溅到书页上，伸手推他的肩膀，试图夺回毛毯的使用权，瓦西里一动不动，不知道是真的睡着了，还是故意不理睬菲利克。

阳光猛烈，菲利克躲进礁石凉爽的阴影里，双手压着书，但许久都不翻页，偷偷看着瓦西里，从下巴到喉结，然后是胸口和腹部的平滑曲线，再到泳裤边缘因为髋骨而形成的阴影。菲利克想悄悄爬过去，把鼻尖埋进瓦西里的颈窝里，确认他闻起来是不是像杉树和海水。海浪在不远处抽打着石头，菲利克能感觉到自己的心跳，和礁石一起震颤。他低下头，胡乱翻页，盯着沾上了水渍的书页，深深呼吸。

父亲雇来的厨师要赶回十几公里外的家里去，所以晚饭总是早早开始。瓦西里从第一天起就坐在菲利克旁边，餐桌是设计给四个人用的，不是六个。大家挤成一团，分享番茄浓汤和炖牛肉。瓦西里的膝盖偶尔在桌下碰到菲利克，当他伸手去拿面包的时候，手背擦过菲利克的前臂。菲利克一整晚都不敢和其他人对视，担心别人一眼就能看穿他心里在想什么。

“你吃得比一只金丝雀还少。”瓦西里轻轻撞了一下菲利克的肩膀。

菲利克摇摇头，没答话，不想听见自己古怪的嗓音。

“在外面晒太久了吗？”瓦西里问，没等菲利克回答就侧过身，把手放到他额头上。他的掌心温暖，菲利克整个人僵硬起来，连呼吸都停住了。瓦西里显然没预料到这个反应，迅速收回手，耸耸肩。菲利克瞥了一眼其他人，父亲和尼古莱叔叔谈论着约翰逊总统和柯西金[1]不久前的会面，每说两个字就喝一口酒。尤莉娅和她妈妈在争论关于音乐会的什么事，没有人留意到男孩们的小动作。瓦西里推开椅子，抓起打火机和烟盒——抽烟是他最近几天才开始的新嗜好——穿过厨房的侧门出去了。

到了深夜，一切都变得更糟了。他的大脑和身体一起密谋陷害他，用灼热的斑斓梦境折磨菲利克，把他带到礁石上，空荡荡的更衣室里，卧室门外，夏令营的篝火旁。瓦西里总是在那里等他，菲利克颤抖着醒来，又热又粘，汗水沾湿了睡衣。他疲惫地爬下床，没有开灯，在昏暗的房间里摸索着换上一套干净的衣服。整栋“达恰”静悄悄的，天将亮未亮，海和天空融成一团墨蓝色的混沌流质。菲利克坐在床边，披着毯子，呆呆地看着窗外。

瓦西里也经历过这些吗，尤莉娅呢？他们梦见的是谁？

菲利克裹紧毯子，走到房门边，呼了一口气，拧开把手。走廊铺的是地砖，毛毯拖在上面，发出轻微的沙沙声。瓦西里的房间在走廊对面，楼梯旁边的那一间。菲利克站在那扇门前，指尖轻轻抚摸门把手，金属光滑而冰凉。

楼下的钟敲响了四声，羞愧和恐惧的忽然爬上他的后颈，像一条细长的、鳞片冰冷的双头蛇，菲利克逃跑了，织着深色花纹的毛毯飞快地擦过地砖。男孩爬到床上，脸埋进枕头里，蜷缩起来，紧闭着眼睛，假装什么都没有发生过。

 

[1]1967年6月23-26日，时任美国总统的林登·约翰逊和苏联总理阿列克谢·柯西金于新泽西举行峰会。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

第二天菲利克醒得很迟。他抱着待洗的睡衣偷偷摸摸下楼的时候，钟敲了十一下。房子里静悄悄的，大家都到海滩上去了，菲利克几乎不敢相信自己的好运气，快步走向厨房，准备穿过侧门到洗衣房去，刚进门就僵住了。

瓦西里在厨房里抽烟，皱着眉看摊开在餐桌上的报纸，听见脚步声，他抬起头，冲菲利克笑了笑：“早。”

菲利克点点头，没有说话。

“我跟他们说你发烧了，否则我妈妈就要把你拽去打沙滩排球了。”

“谢谢。”

“你发烧了吗？”

“应该没有。”

“那就好。”

最后这句话几乎是一声叹息，瓦西里摁熄了烟，看着菲利克，好像他是一头随时会撒腿逃跑的鹿。菲利克略微踮起脚尖，远离厨房的冰凉地面，他没有穿鞋。抱在怀里的睡衣犹如冒着烟的罪证。楼上不知道什么地方有一扇窗开着，被海风吹得砰砰作响。瓦西里的目光让他浑身发烫，也许他真的发烧了。菲利克犹豫着迈开脚步，像是在泥浆里跋涉，绕过餐桌，推开侧门，如释重负地踏进昏暗的洗衣房，把睡衣泡进水槽里。

他回到厨房的时候瓦西里已经点了一支新的烟，烟雾在两人之间拉起一道半透明的屏障，又被窄窗外漏进来的阳光刺穿。菲利克在瓦西里对面坐下，这个位置平常是父亲的。餐桌上的面包篮里有早餐的残余，撕得七零八落的面包，硬邦邦的小块奶酪，一个熟过头的无花果。菲利克先吃了无花果，牙齿轻易地撕开柔软果肉，汁水甜得近乎辛辣，从嘴角滴下来，他随手擦了擦，舔去沾到手上的深色汁液，继续咀嚼，好像这是某种巫术仪式，不能中途停下。瓦西里依然盯着他，呼出一口烟，光线又变得浑浊起来。

菲利克咽下最后一小块无花果，用茶巾擦干净手指。两人似乎都松了一口气，仿佛这场复杂的进食表演是他们共同完成的。菲利克伸手去拿面包的时候，影子触到了瓦西里的手臂。菲利克屏住呼吸，真切地想象起皮肤的温热触感。瓦西里的视线仍然在他身上，越发沉重，菲利克不由得往前弓起肩膀：“停下。”

两人都愣了愣。瓦西里把烟按在桌子上，火星在扭拧几下之后就熄灭了，在木头桌面上留下一小圈黑色的灰烬：“抱歉，我该开窗的。”

菲利克想说的并不是香烟，但不知道从何解释，只好沉默。他已经没有胃口了，把面包放回原处，含混地咕哝了一句什么借口，准备逃跑。瓦西里轻轻叫了一声他的名字，菲利克站住了，在厨房门口看着他。

“我后天就要回莫斯科去了。”

菲利克不知道该说什么，神经质地点点头，再次逃向楼梯，年长的男孩又一次叫住了他。

“我们到沙滩上去。”瓦西里说。

要是他当时停下来想想，这句话未免说得有点古怪。不是“到沙滩上去好吗？”，也不是“你想去散步吗？”，而是一个陈述句，仿佛他们好久之前就约定这么做。菲利克犹豫了一会，转身走向前门，瓦西里跟在后面，脚步很轻，不仔细听都难以察觉。

充当小路的木板在一块礁石前面分岔，男孩们心照不宣地往左，避开大家常去晒太阳的沙滩，走上一个荒芜的缓坡，木板没走多远就消失了，铺这条路的人显然不认为会有人愿意到这边来。布满孔洞的黑色石头之间长出针状的盐碱植物，菲利克赤脚走在上面，因为不时的刺痛而瑟缩一下。谁都没有停下脚步，也没有说话，漫无目的地往前走，直到瓦西里伸出手，拉住了菲利克的手肘。

“嘘。”菲利克回头的时候，瓦西里悄声说，“你看。”

菲利克花了好几分钟才找到瓦西里想让他看的东西，礁石凹陷处的一个鸟窝，干草里有三只嗷嗷待哺的海鸥雏鸟，还没长齐羽毛，对着天空大大张开带有斑点的喙。亲鸟不在，应该是觅食去了。

“我们在这里等一会，可能会见到海鸥怎样喂小鸟。”

菲利克此刻丝毫不关心海鸥。瓦西里的胸口紧贴着他的背，手放在他的肩膀上，几乎把他整个人搂在怀里。菲利克深吸了一口气，既想挣脱，又想靠近。瓦西里的呼吸洒在他的后颈上。菲利克从海鸥窝上移开目光，转过头，看着瓦西里。两人的脸离得很近，菲利克能清楚地闻到冷杉的气味。瓦西里的眼睛是灰蓝色的，一缕长得太长的棕色卷发落在颈侧，只要菲利克愿意，伸手就能碰到。

“你还好吗？”瓦西里问。

菲利克转身抱住他，用力搂紧，脸埋在瓦西里的颈窝里。对方迟疑了好一会，抬起手，上下抚摸菲利克的背，什么都没有说。阳光烧灼着礁石，蒸出一股盐和海藻的腥味，但菲利克发起抖来，像是站在雪地里似的。也许瓦西里早就看出了他心里那根无以名状的尖刺，甚至比菲利克知道得更早；又或者他毫不知情，只是把菲利克当作性格孤僻的弟弟看待，容忍他的怪异行为，就像容忍尤莉娅的乖戾脾气一样。菲利克想开口问个究竟，也想干脆抓住瓦西里的衣领，冲他大喊大叫，但最终只是收紧手臂，抓着瓦西里的衣服。

“我只是去上大学，不是上前线。”长久的沉默之后，瓦西里说，带着一丝笑意。

菲利克咕哝了一句什么，也许是“我知道”，也可能是“我不在乎”。瓦西里的把手放到他的后颈上，轻轻摩挲，直到菲利克停止颤栗。

“好点了？”

并没有，但菲利克点点头。

瓦西里双手搭着他的肩膀，轻轻把他推开，端详菲利克的脸，不知道想在上面寻找什么。过了几分钟，他笑了笑，食指指节刮了一下菲利克的脸颊，后退一步，彻底拉开两人之间的距离。

“不能叫你小老鼠了，你可能很快就会长得比我高。”

“我讨厌这个绰号。”

“所以我一直这么叫你。”

菲利克听见自己心里有什么东西崩断了，一根老化的琴弦，他一直视而不见。在这片荒芜的岩石上，昨晚深夜促使他跑到瓦西里门前的勇气忽然又回来了，他有权把话说清楚。“瓦西里——”

年长的男孩摇摇头，打断了菲利克尚未成型的句子，四处张望了一下，除了石头和海鸥，周围什么都没有。他握住菲利克的手，用力攥了攥，放开。“现在不行。”

“那什么时候可以？”

“我不知道。也许过两年，等你也到101学校来的时候。”瓦西里的声音压得很低，几乎被海风盖过去，“在此之前，完全忘记这件事，好吗？不要告诉别人，要是你给我写信，一个字也不能提起，因为首先读到信的一定不是我本人。你明白我在说什么吗，菲利克？”

克格勃的孩子不可能不明白，但菲利克选择不说话。海鸥飞回来了，在他们头顶盘旋，不敢下来。雏鸟叫得越发急切，在窝里互相推挤，拍打着还没有羽毛的光秃翅膀。瓦西里转身下坡，向石滩的方向走去。菲利克半途回头，看着放下戒心的海鸥降落在岩石上，开始喂饥饿的小鸟。

“这些鸟儿太胆小了。”瓦西里评论道。

“对。”菲利克附和道，“太胆小了。”

沙子里贝壳的锋利边缘割伤了脚底，菲利克倒抽了一口气，继续向前走。潮湿的热空气和海水散发出来的泥腥味让他头晕。其他人的影子在远处出现，模模糊糊的，仿佛海市蜃楼。没有人在打排球，大家都躺在两把巨大的遮阳伞下面。尤莉娅先发现了他们，抬起手，懒洋洋地打了个招呼，瓦西里朝妹妹挥挥手，回头问菲利克想不想去游泳。

“不了，我回去睡一会，也许真的有点发烧。”

瓦西里看起来并不相信，但没有再说什么。他们在木板路的尽头分道扬镳，年长的男孩走向大海，菲利克独自返回空无一人的“达恰”。夏天总是这样结束的，未说完的话和没打算兑现的承诺像大小不一的卵石那样混在一起，被海浪冲过去就再也找不到了。

 

——

 

几乎可以说理所当然地，下一个暑假来的时候，瓦西里并没有回来。那时候捷克的动荡春天余波未散，坦克开进了布拉格。苏联人藏得很深的怒气快要烧到表面上来了，莫斯科的众多大学里传出了一些嘀咕，很快就回归沉寂。父亲又不见了，当然是出差去了，菲利克过了好几天才知道。第一总局派了个脸色苍白的年轻人来敲门，递给菲利克一叠卢布和一张纸条，上面是父亲的字迹，写了几句无关痛痒的话，叮嘱他照顾好自己。

他十六岁了，不适合再哄进笼子里，因此没人叫他到安德罗索夫少校家里去，但总部每天都会派人过来监视他，有些人假装帮他带吃的，聊几句闲话；另外一些人连借口都不找，直接命令他开门，进来巡视一圈，确保菲利克没有在桌子底下窝藏美国间谍，这才离开。

非常偶尔地，比如在昏昏欲睡的四月下午，他动过给瓦西里写信的念头，可以用“我最近想起了两个夏天以前的海鸥”开头，情报学院的审查员一定看不懂。但是这有什么必要呢？他并不指望瓦西里会回信。学校里似乎并没有因为瓦西里毕业了而显得有什么不同，菲利克仍然独来独往，让他高兴的是普利亚科夫也走了，他再也不用心惊胆战地穿过走廊了。

接着找上他的是克格勃。

除了父亲和尼古莱叔叔之外，这是菲利克接触到的第一张来自总部的面孔，一位胖胖的老先生，戴着一顶边缘磨损的贝雷帽，西装下面居然穿着格子背心，像极了菲利克在小说插图里见过的猫头鹰。老猫头鹰没有问菲利克的名字，却对他了如指掌，甚至知道他在青少年游泳预选赛里的糟糕名次。他开车带菲利克到使馆区的咖啡店去，用法语和他聊天，劝他多吃蛋糕，笑眯眯的，菲利克说的每一句话似乎都令他大感兴趣。老猫头鹰和他谈小说、花样滑冰和天气，自始至终没有提到101学校，更没有提起克格勃。一直到回家之后，菲利克才意识到自己连对方的名字都不知道。

他没有把这件事告诉父亲，只是在日历上做了个标记，以便数日子。为防万一，他也申请了国际关系学院和列宁格勒大学。菲利克其实不知道自己想做什么，从他有记忆以来，面前的哪一条路似乎都只有克格勃这一个终点。拿走这个路标的话，他就不知道自己身在何处了。

然后，在长久的等待之后，1969年六月底，菲利克·奥尔洛夫接到了克格勃对外情报学院的入学通知。


	7. Chapter 7

第二部：旷野

 

7.

在离苏黎世659公里之外的一间昏暗的办公室里，瓦西里注视着打火机。

这是1989年11月9日下午，四点刚过，天空已经变得暗暗沉沉，灰色混着浑浊的深红，像是泼上了脏血。房间里没有开灯，他不敢。有史以来第一次，斯塔西在东柏林变成了被围困的猎物。愤怒的柏林人会往亮着灯的窗户里扔砖块，甚至自制的燃烧瓶，昨天晚上有个秘书冒险开灯找文件，没过几分钟窗户就被石头砸碎了，要是往左边偏几厘米，就会击穿那个可怜人的脑袋。

瓦西里弹开打火机盖子，又合上，如此重复几次，这才点了最后一支烟。香烟和酒都快没有了，没人敢出去。一楼的十几个打字员前天走了，再也没回来上班。莫斯科已经下令撤走了一大半克格勃的外勤，只留了几个有外交身份的军官，盯着惊慌失措的东德情报机关，免得这位小表弟做出什么蠢事。窗外短暂地传来一阵噪音，瓦西里立即把手伸向放着枪的抽屉，但那不过是一辆车，大概是在绕开重重路障的时候不小心撞到什么东西。瓦西里深吸了一口烟，珍惜着尼古丁刺激鼻腔和肺的感觉，冲灰蒙蒙的窗户呼出烟雾。菲利克从来不抽烟，瓦西里想知道他到底是怎么做到的。

这位三十九岁的克格勃上尉把银质打火机翻过来，就着太阳余晖读上面的刻字。“赠瓦西里，来自F”，干巴巴的，而且语焉不详，万一他们之中哪一个被关进了卢比扬卡监狱，这个打火机和上面的刻字都没法成为牵连对方的证据，菲利克远比表面上看起来更狡猾，没有人比瓦西里更清楚了，他花了将近二十年才看透那副天真的男童子军面孔下面藏着的心思。狡猾之余，这个曾经的邻家男孩还很谨慎，耐性惊人。黑海边那个暑假之后，这只小老鼠真的没有给他写过信，一封都没有。如果不是爸爸漫不经心地提了一句，瓦西里可能要迟好几个月才知道菲利克中学毕业之后去了哪里。

101学校的宿舍都是四人一间，不允许锁门，克格勃和它所依附的国家一样，认为私人空间和包藏祸心是挂钩的。分配到靠窗床铺的人比较走运，因为外面就是两位父亲念念不忘的花楸树。春夏时节像伞一样撑起一树白花，花枯萎之后挂出成串的、小小的鲜红果实。菲利克住在三楼，左侧靠窗的那张床。他来得最早，其余三个室友都还没出现，瓦西里在半开的门外站了几分钟，看他整理衬衫，然后才敲了敲门。

菲利克抬起头，打量着他的脸。有那么一瞬间瓦西里担心对方不认得自己，但菲利克很快露出微笑：“你把头发剪短了。”

“你更喜欢原来的样子吗？”

“我没什么偏好，又不是我的头发。”

“我发现你趁我不在的时候变得伶牙俐齿了。”

“我一直都是这样的，只是你没留意而已。”

也许他真的没留意。瓦西里印象中的菲利克还是两年前那个局促羞怯的十五岁小弟弟，没开口之前就先红了耳朵，像等待受罚一样盯着地板。瓦西里可怜他，又忍不住想逗他玩，尤莉娅形容说这简直就像训练家猫跳火圈一样不道德。目前这个站在情报学院宿舍里的年轻学生已经挣脱了少年时期粘乎乎的虫蛹，蓝眼睛直视着瓦西里，再也没有以往那种畏怯的神色。瓦西里一直都知道邻家小男孩崇拜自己，他暗地里享受这种崇拜，因为菲利克看着他的时候如此专注，就好像世界上除了瓦西里，再也没有值得关心的东西了。

“别管这些了，你还有很多时间。”瓦西里朝散落在床上的衣服打了个手势，“我先带你到处走走。”

菲利克再次笑起来，还是那种男童子军般的笑容，毫无戒心，和小时候瓦西里邀请他去滑冰时一模一样。菲利克把行李箱推到床底下，走到瓦西里身边，他们现在真的差不多一样高了，但菲利克就像他那位过世已久的钢琴家母亲，给人的感觉好比瘦削的鹳鸟，连那种略带好奇的神色也很相似。两人彼此对视了一会，瓦西里能感觉到海鸥的阴影落在两人之间，思忖着谁会先提起这件事，自己还是他。瓦西里踌躇了几秒，做了个“过来”的手势，菲利克顺从地往前一步，瓦西里把他拉进怀里，用力拍了拍他的背，放开。

“我很高兴你来了。”

“我也是。”菲利克移开目光，耳朵变红了，在瓦西里面前，他终究还是个小男孩，“那么，你准备带我到哪里去呢？”

 

——

 

菲利克不记得他自己的母亲了，瓦西里却还有印象。大概是他四岁的时候，妈妈时常提到对门的阿莱莎，因为“她有传染病，离她远一点”，也因为“可怜的阿莱莎，才那么年轻，不知道活不活得过冬天”。

有一次他跟着爸爸送威士忌到对面去，父亲们躲在厨房里低声说话，把小瓦西里一个人留在客厅里，“和菲利克一起玩”。瓦西里爬到沙发上，尽量远离那个路都走不稳的幼童，菲利克自己在地毯上打滚，捡起不知道什么东西往嘴里塞，绕着落地灯爬了几圈，站起来，摇摇晃晃地往瓦西里走来，张开双臂。

“走开。”瓦西里告诉他。

菲利克露出大大的笑容，发出几个含糊的音节，不知道想说什么，又往前迈步，被自己的脚绊倒了，瓦西里及时跳下沙发扶住他，免得小男孩磕断刚刚长出来的乳牙。就在这时候卧室门开了，一个穿着睡袍的女人出现在那里，形销骨立，凹陷的眼眶像两口盛满阴影的井，暗金色的头发剪得很短。菲利克在地上翻了个身，看到妈妈，咯咯地笑起来，坐在地上，又伸长手臂，等着母亲来抱起他。但阿莱莎后退了半步，勾了勾嘴角，看起来更像哭泣，而不是微笑。她对上瓦西里的目光，冲他眨眨眼，就好像瓦西里和她分享了同一个秘密似的，尽管瓦西里还不知道这个秘密是什么。她重新关上门。瓦西里半跪在原地，盯着那扇木门，以为自己出现了幻觉。菲利克拉扯他的手臂，爬进他怀里，把拇指放进嘴里。瓦西里心不在焉地拍打他的背，就像在家里对付妹妹那样。尤莉娅哭起来比防空警报还刺耳，至少菲利克很安静。

后来在瓦西里的记忆里，阿莱莎的模样逐渐变得缥缈起来，掺入了想象的扭曲，甚至变得有些恐怖，像一张发了霉的照片，色块和斑点之间模糊地透出鬼魂般的影像来。他觉得菲利克多多少少也继承了这种幽灵般的特质，可以同时存在于身边，但又不真的在那里。恰好这种特质也和菲利克所接受的训练非常吻合。他从没告诉过瓦西里自己被分配到哪里，但只要你观察得足够认真，总会认出被特勤处选中的士官生。他们都能把至少一门外语讲到无懈可击，而且拥有特殊许可，可以借阅图书馆里不对其他学生开放的西方小说和报纸。摇滚乐和外国作曲家的交响乐理论上来说是禁止的，但大家都从黑市上买来磁带偷偷听，只要没人告发，教官们也都假装不知道这件事。靠目光呆滞的军官收集剪报的时代早就过去了，这些年轻学生都是未来安插在各国使馆和商会里的漂亮鸟儿，克格勃给他们的羽毛染色，撒上一层帝国主义者会欣然接受的精致糖粉，以便招揽线人。这一招在英国和西德都成功过，没理由不复制到其他战场去。

按照这个比喻说下去的话，瓦西里就是苏联境内的猎鸟人，负责防止北约国家对苏联采取同样的战略。学校从第一总局邀请来现役军官，教他们跟踪、绑架和刑讯逼供，当然克格勃不喜欢把刑讯称作刑讯，在瓦西里的课程里，它的名字叫“调查辅助技巧”。作为实地练习的一部分，瓦西里和其他士官生去年拜访了一次卢比扬卡监狱，在单向玻璃的另一边看反间处的审讯官是怎样“辅助”嫌犯招供的。两三个士官生不安地熬了十分钟，终究移开了目光。瓦西里不为所动地看了下去，这将会成为他的工作，一点点血和苏联的安危比起来算不上什么。爸爸一向喜欢在餐桌上对西方的报纸大加嘲笑，认为那些抨击苏联“残忍”的英美政客全是软弱的蠢蛋。

菲利克从未对政治发表过任何见解，表现得就像个温顺而忠诚的信徒。好吧，除了小学四年级的时候，一张东德逃兵的照片莫名其妙地让他极其不安。但小孩总会有很多奇怪的想法，不是吗？尤莉娅一度非常害怕蛾子，深信这些昆虫会在她的耳朵里产卵，然后吃掉她的眼睛。瓦西里不觉得这有什么可疑的。然而。

他的思绪卡在这个“然而”上面。在东柏林的这间弥漫着末日气氛的办公室里，最后一点从窗外来的光线已经消失了。烟快要烧到手指，吸不了两口了。瓦西里一动不动地坐着，觉得自己像是困在了战壕里，漆黑，寒冷，没有补给，也没有援兵。他丢掉烟头，用鞋底碾灭，把手探进外套内袋里，摸出一个信封。

信封上一个字都没有，但瓦西里知道这是谁寄来的。信纸似乎很厚，很可能折了三折，隔着信封都能摸到它略微凸起的边缘。也许是认罪书，也许是情信，他不想知道，不想再和菲利克扯上任何关系。

瓦西里猛地抓起放在桌上的打火机，把信封凑到颤动的火焰上方。难道这不是最合适的解决办法吗？用菲利克的第一份礼物，来毁掉这最后一份礼物？

敲门声响起的时候他发出一声恼怒的低吼，把打火机摔到地上，胡乱把信封塞回衣袋里。冲门外喊了一声“什么事！”，一位斯塔西雇员紧张地从门缝里探头进来，确认瓦西里不会把电话扔到他头上，才把门完全推开。

“不是故意要打扰你，安德罗索夫上尉。”

“有事就直接说。”

“您可能要到地下室去一趟，上尉，处长召集了紧急会议，要求所有军官出席。”这位信使犹豫了一下，舔舔唇，“是关于柏林墙的。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

“就是一座巨型监狱。”菲利克说。

瓦西里不记得他们原本在讨论什么了，他懒洋洋地躺在草地上，快要在暖和的春日阳光里睡过去了，有什么昆虫在耳边嗡嗡作响，距离太近，听起来像大功率电钻马达，但他实在懒得挪动。菲利克背靠着花楸树的树干，捡起落在草地上的小白花，放在手掌里揉捻。星期六，家在莫斯科的学生大多都走了，学校里比平常安静得多。

“什么监狱？”瓦西里问，半闭着眼睛。

“柏林。”对方低头看他，于是瓦西里的视野里充满了白花、阳光和菲利克，“墙不是解决办法，它就是问题本身。”

瓦西里叹了口气，坐起来，挪到他身边，也靠在树干上，拍了拍菲利克的手臂：“你怎么总是想这种和我们没什么关系的事呢？”

“你才是那个毕业之后会去东柏林的人，居然说和你没关系。”

“说不定去的是维也纳。”

“瓦西里，这不是重点。”

“那什么才是？”

“你从来都没想过这有什么不对吗？”

“想了又能怎样呢？”瓦西里把手放在菲利克的后颈上，轻轻揉捏，后者瑟缩了一下，但没有躲开，“你是打算单枪匹马把墙拆掉吗？”

菲利克没有说话。他不高兴了就会这样，并不反驳，只是沉默。瓦西里想象他脑海里有一条长长的地道，有一点风吹草动，真正的菲利克就会像野兔一样消失在里面，留下一个擅长微笑的假象在外面和别人继续周旋。

“你也会和匈牙利小土豆聊这些吗？”瓦西里收回手，菲利克揉着自己的脖子，像是被什么飞虫蛰了一样。

“别这么叫尤哈斯了，他没那么矮。”尤哈斯是菲利克的其中一个室友，也是关系最好的那个，匈牙利人，从布达佩斯来的，“不，我不和他讲这些，我不是傻子。还有，你该改掉这个到处给人起绰号的习惯了。”

“小老鼠竟然敢教训我了。”

菲利克短暂地露出微笑，抿了抿嘴唇，又把笑意藏起来了。他抓起放在草地上的书，准备起身离开。瓦西里把书从他手里抢走，远远丢开，菲利克惊讶地叫了一声，跑过去捡，但瓦西里伸腿勾了一下他的脚踝，菲利克摔倒了，就地滚了一圈，敏捷地爬起来，向瓦西里的脸挥出一拳，瓦西里挡住了这一拳，却没躲开瞄准腹部的一击，他抓住了菲利克的另一只手，直接把对方摁倒在草地上，菲利克挣扎起来，但瓦西里整个人压在他身上，把他牢牢钉在地上。两人僵持了一会，直到菲利克对着天空笑起来，仰面躺在草地上，认输了。

“近身搏击学得不错。”瓦西里松了手，坐在他旁边，挨了一拳的胃部疼得像是捅进了一根燃烧的火把，“但还是不够好。”

“至少你的肚子很疼吧？”

“没有，你的力气不够大。”

菲利克翻了个白眼。他的头发和脸颊沾上了草屑，瓦西里不假思索地伸出手，轻轻替他拍掉。菲利克看着他，略微张开嘴唇，但什么都没有说。因为刚才的小型摔跤比赛，他的呼吸还没平复下来，胸口在白衬衫下面起伏。瓦西里的拇指擦过他的唇角，菲利克握住他的手，攥了一下，松开。

瓦西里想俯身吻他，撕开他的衬衫，让菲利克在阳光下像画纸一样展开，听听他被咬到脖子的时候会发出怎样的声音。但这里是克格勃的学校，充满了窥视的眼睛，只需要一句流言，他和菲利克就会消失在黑洞一般的卢比扬卡监狱里。

“我不害怕。”菲利克悄声说，像是听见了瓦西里在想什么一样。

“你应该害怕。”瓦西里移开视线，看着草地上的光斑，“我们其实都应该害怕。”

他们注视着对方，直到菲利克一言不发地站起来，拾起那本委屈地趴在地上的书。封面折起来了，他小心地抚平皱褶，把书放回帆布包里。瓦西里也站起来，拍拍裤子上的草叶和泥土，这个原本金光闪闪的五月下午突然失去了所有光泽。草丛里又传来恼人的虫鸣，像绷在脑海深处的一根带刺的细铁丝。菲利克往宿舍的方向走去，没有道别。瓦西里把他叫住了，菲利克停住脚步，折返，带着一种瓦西里已经在黑海边见过的神情，满怀希望，底下藏着一层恐惧，像淹没在清澈湖水下的生锈鱼钩。

“我们能，周末。”瓦西里深吸了一口气，重新编排词语，“今晚在宿舍楼下等我，我带你去一个地方。”

“什么地方？”

“太空舱。”

“什么？”

“你到时候就明白了。今天傍晚，记住了吗？六七点左右，找个借口呆在楼下。”

菲利克点点头，“我会准时到的。”

事实上他没有准时到。瓦西里在灯光昏暗的楼道里惴惴不安地等了十多分钟，才听到楼梯上传来脚步声。菲利克匆匆跑下来，被瓦西里拽住了，吓了一大跳。“嘘，是我。”瓦西里在他耳边说，“过来，快。”

“抱歉，尤哈斯一直在房间里，我得等到——”

“行了，别提小土豆了，跟我来。”

瓦西里带着他溜出宿舍，弯腰从舍监亮着灯的窗户下面爬过去，跑向停车场，那里稀稀落落地停着七八辆伏尔加轿车，颜色都一样，唯一的区别只在于车身上的磨损和凹痕。瓦西里轻车熟路地走向右手边第二辆车，打开车门，示意菲利克进去。

“你打算解释一下这车是怎么来的吗？”

“你想听简短的版本，还是详细的版本？”

“短的是怎样的？”

“我偷的。”

“详细的版本？”

瓦西里发动了引擎，车灯亮起，光柱刺向灌木丛，车后退驶出停车场，冲过无人看管的岗亭，转上公路。“教阿拉伯语的尼古莱·谢尔巴科夫，你知道他吗？他每隔两个星期就会和他的情人一起去乡下过周末，注意我说的是情人，不是他妻子。那是军事情报局的一个分析员——金发，黑色高跟鞋——会开车来接他，所以谢尔巴科夫会把车留在学校里至少两天一夜，钥匙丢在办公桌抽屉里，而我，作为正直可靠的青年党员代表，可以随意进出教官办公室，剩下的你自己能猜出来了。”

菲利克在副驾驶座上皱起眉：“你怎么知道的？我的意思是谢尔巴科夫的事。”

“靠眼睛看出来的，你该不会以为学校每天在训练我游泳吧？”

车碾过一个土坡，颠簸了一下，菲利克系上了安全带。“所以，太空舱是什么地方？”

“让我保持神秘二十分钟，小老鼠。”

“别这么叫我了。”

“好的，小老鼠。”

太空舱的名字确实就叫太空舱，当然不在空中，但也不在地面上，而是深深藏在一栋沙俄时代老房子的地下室里。四面墙都贴满了飞船和苏联航天局的海报，蒸馏酒的浓烈气味扑面而来。酒吧在莫斯科不算违法，但也不完全合法，夹在可以和不可以之间的灰色地带里。酒保认出了瓦西里，点点头，跟他打招呼。菲利克怀疑地眯起眼睛，这小老鼠真的应该把他的警戒等级稍微调低一些。

瓦西里敲了敲吧台：“来两杯‘陨石’，猴子。”

酒保点点头。

“又是你起的绰号？”菲利克问。

“这次不是我。”瓦西里看了一眼酒保，那人长着一张让人过目就忘的脸，要是出现在莫斯科的地铁里，没人会多看他一眼，“他自称猴子，没人知道他的真名。”

菲利克四下打量着这家地下酒吧，从画着流星的天花板到坑坑洼洼的木桌。桌子是那种可以容纳八个人的长桌，给人一种学校食堂的错觉。顾客里既有穿着廉价西装的小职员，也有还没脱下连体制服的轴承厂工人，还有几个蓄着络腮胡子的卡车司机，都在长桌边挤在一起，不说话，埋头把酒精灌进身体里。

“不错的地方。”酒送上来的时候，菲利克下了结论。

“喜欢就好，这就是101学校的秘密。”

菲利克抿了一口酒，皱起眉。

“你以前喝过酒吗？”

“没有。”

“最好慢一点。”

菲利克看了他一眼，一口喝干了杯子里的酒，重重地把玻璃杯放到他面前，“你该早点说这句话的。”

瓦西里笑起来，拍了拍他的背，抬手叫来酒保：“再来一杯一样的，猴子，我们有个很能喝的年轻士兵。”

两人过了午夜才在一团酒精形成的浓雾里离开太空舱，互相倚靠着，不停地傻笑。瓦西里没法把钥匙塞进锁孔里，车门不肯打开。树丛、天空和泥地在他眼前旋转，瓦西里靠在车上喘气，手臂扶着菲利克的腰，免得他滑到地上。

“你又要走了。”菲利克悄声说，双手抓住他的衣领，几乎整个人趴在他胸口上，既温暖又沉重。

“我哪里都不去。”

“你还有一个月就毕业了。”菲利克眨眨眼，好像眼前蒙了一层水蒸汽似的，他们确实喝得太多了，“我永远追不上你。”

“我会待在莫斯科——”

菲利克摇摇头，不让他说下去，“你一直都知道，是不是？”

“知道什么？”

“知道我想对你说什么，在黑海的时候。”

他当然知道，甚至比黑海那个夏天更早，很难不留意到菲利克的目光，小男孩的情绪就像一本摊开的书。瓦西里很习惯别人喜欢他，所以一开始他只觉得好玩。找乐子是他十七岁时的人生信条，体操队的安娜和他一样，这就是为什么他们当时一拍即合。但菲利克不一样，他们没有玩一玩的权利，他们的起点就是陡峭的悬崖，往前踏出一步就回不去了。

“那你今晚为什么要把我带到这里来呢？”菲利克继续问，有些口齿不清。

瓦西里吞咽了一下，继续沉默。菲利克叹了口气，松开他的领子，像不耐烦的猫咪一样扭动，想从他怀里挣脱出来。“不，等等。”瓦西里把他抱紧了些，但菲利克决心要摆脱他，两人陷入一场笨拙的角力，直到瓦西里砰地把菲利克按在车门上，攥紧他的手腕，不让他逃跑。

 _我带你来这里是因为我想吻你_ 。瓦西里想这么说，但不知道该用什么词语才能赋予这个愿望合适的形体。这就像原始的巫术，或者悬浮在虚空里的恶灵，人们绝不能说出它的名字，否则就会招来灾祸。瓦西里把菲利克的手拉到唇边，虔敬地吻他的指节，目光始终没有离开菲利克的脸。这是个明亮的月夜，但他们安全地藏在树影里。菲利克的眼睛像墨蓝色的深渊，在瓦西里俯身吻他的时候闭上了。两人的呼吸里都有酒精和柠檬糖浆的气味，菲利克咬了他的下唇，瓦西里倒抽了一口气，带着明显的报复意味拽他的头发，让他仰起头，顺着下巴吻到喉结，犬齿危险地刮过皮肤。菲利克发出低低的呜咽，指甲掐进瓦西里的手臂里，留下一串小小的血痕。

“站稳。”瓦西里悄声说，手臂勒紧菲利克的腰，把他的手拉到两人紧贴着的胯间，月亮冷漠地俯视着他们，菲利克把脸埋在他的颈窝里，呼吸热而潮湿。树叶和树叶的影子互相摩擦，沙沙作响，几乎淹没了年轻男孩们颤抖的叹息。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

这个学期剩下的时间里他们都在想方设法见面。做起来比想象中难，两人每天能独处而又不引起别人怀疑的时间也许只有十来分钟。菲利克设计了一套暗语，以便和瓦西里约定见面时间和地点。“猫头鹰”代表树林，“圆环”代表楼梯间，“夜莺”的意思是早上十点，“一切顺利”表示有危险，“一切都比想象中顺利”才是真正的安全信号，诸如此类。要是特勤处知道这两个学生把克格勃特工多年积累下来的反间经验用在什么地方，恐怕会气得搬出鞭刑。两人一有机会就在学校的各种偏僻角落里见面，急不可耐地接吻，拉扯对方的衣服，互相抚摸，像小动物一样在昏暗里磨蹭，但也仅止于此，任何更进一步的行为都太危险了。

他们差点被尤哈斯撞见的那次，瓦西里并没有像往常一样等在楼下，而是直接跑到菲利克的房间里。菲利克正在收拾柜子，把一堆乱七八糟的小东西和衣服一起扔在床上。瓦西里掩上门，从背后抱住菲利克，吻他脖子上的一块瘀青，不知道是哪一次体能训练的纪念品，瓦西里的右上臂现在还留着一道细长的刀疤，已经变淡了，不太看得出来。但瓦西里为此感到骄傲，仿佛那是一枚勋章。

“你不该来这里的。”菲利克悄声说，“尤哈斯——”

“你为什么总能找到机会提起匈牙利土豆？”

菲利克没有理会他的问题，“尤哈斯出去跑步了，随时会回来。”

瓦西里心不在焉地哼了一声，开始吮那块瘀血，菲利克颤栗起来，发出类似小动物被拎起后颈皮的微弱声音。瓦西里抓住他的肩膀，把他转过来，吻他的额头、鼻子和脸颊，故意避开他的嘴唇。菲利克发出不耐烦的声音，捧住瓦西里的下巴，两人的嘴唇撞到一起，瓦西里低声笑起来，搂住菲利克的腰，把他拉近。

“我有一个计划。”两人终于喘息着分开的时候，瓦西里说。

“我拒绝喝酒。”

“和酒没有关系。”走廊上传来什么响动，两人赶紧分开了，脚步声逐渐靠近，从门外路过，下楼去了，菲利克长长地呼了一口气，坐到床上，整理被瓦西里扯歪了的衣领，把纽扣扣上，瓦西里在他旁边坐下：“今年暑假我们可以待在一起。”

“你没有暑假，瓦西里·尼古拉耶维奇，你要在总部工作了。”

“很对，所以我会在莫斯科，你也是。”

“不，我会在黑海，和我爸一起。”

“要是你病了就不会了。”

菲利克侧过头，瓦西里看着他脸上的神色从困惑变成惊讶，再变成忍俊不禁，瓦西里眨眨眼，忍不住和他一起笑起来。菲利克靠到枕头上，交抱起双臂，略微抬起下巴，像是要挑衅什么：“所以你的计划是教唆我说谎。”

“说得好像你需要‘教唆’似的。”

“这句话很接近诽谤了，瓦西里。”

“你不觉得这是个好计划吗？”瓦西里爬到床上，双手撑在薄薄的床垫上，俯视着菲利克，“可怜的小老鼠，在出发度假之前发烧了，不得不错过黑海的阳光，多亏好心的邻居答应照顾他，感谢可靠的瓦西里。”

菲利克大笑起来，但笑意很快就消失了，用力推了瓦西里一下，害他差点撞到柜子的尖角上。瓦西里匆忙站起来，转过身，菲利克那个身高还不到一米七的匈牙利室友刚好推开门，站在那里瞪着他，像一只吓呆了的鼹鼠。

“别傻站在门口，尤哈斯。”菲利克说，他随手抓起了一本笔记簿，匆匆在上面写着什么，没有一点惊慌的意思，好像整个早上都安稳地待在床上似的，“这是瓦西里，你见过他的，我的邻居。”

“是的，我记得。”尤哈斯的俄语比瓦西里想象中好，只有轻微的口音。他用毛巾擦了擦脖子和额头，向瓦西里伸出手，“你好。”

瓦西里握了握他热乎乎、汗淋淋的手，点点头，什么都没说。

沉默在逼仄的宿舍里弥漫开来，瓦西里能清楚听到菲利克写字的沙沙声，思忖着他到底有什么好写的，也许只是在乱涂乱画。尤哈斯耸耸肩，走向自己的柜子，拽出一套干净的衣服，和毛巾一起搭到肩膀上，踢掉鞋子，冲瓦西里点点头，出门到浴室去了，一路哼着一首匈牙利语小调。

菲利克把铅笔和笔记簿丢到一边，松了口气。两人对视一眼，瓦西里倚到柜子上，双手插进裤袋里。

“你觉得我应该去浴室里把小土豆处理掉吗？可以伪造成一宗意外，他滑倒了，不幸磕破了——”

“瓦西里。”

“好吧，也许没有听起来那么好。”

“他应该没有看见我们。”

“看看我们四十八小时内会不会被开除就知道了。”

菲利克笑了笑，没有说话，低头看着自己屈起的膝盖。瓦西里想象着一只灰色的兔子窜过草丛，消失在地洞里。他想过去亲一下菲利克的额头，犹豫了一会，还是打消了这个念头。“我在楼下等你。”他拉开房门，回过头来，“菲利克？”

对方抬起头，挑起眉毛。

“别去黑海，让善良的邻居照顾你一个夏天。”

他及时关上门，挡住了菲利克扔过来的枕头。

 

——

 

他猜对了。不管菲利克口头上怎么说，最终还是会听瓦西里的话。当妈妈敲门进来，告诉他菲利克没法去“达恰”度假的时候，瓦西里费了很大劲才把快到嘴边的笑意压下去，皱起眉：“怎么了？”

“他发烧了，说是食物中毒。听着，小熊，我知道你可能不喜欢这样，但你这个夏天可能要照看一下可怜的菲利克。”

“为什么非得是我？我没空。”

“我知道，小熊。”妈妈在围裙上擦了擦手，拍拍瓦西里的脸颊，她的手还是湿湿的，带着面粉和糖的味道，“当个好哥哥，行吗？”

“有尤莉娅一个就够烦了，谢谢。”

“不准这样说话。”妈妈掐了一下瓦西里的脸，好像他还是个十岁小孩，“每天至少要到对面去一次，知道吗？不准摆脸色给菲利克看，他也不想生病的。”

“知道了，妈妈。”

爸爸的汽车还没驶出亚森捏沃，瓦西里就已经搬进了菲利克的卧室，锁上门，花了至少一个小时和菲利克缠在毛毯里接吻，庆祝两人的小阴谋顺利执行。他也许撕坏了菲利克的衬衫，但两人都忙于床单上的小游戏，没空查看扔在地上的衣服。

菲利克坚称公寓里有窃听器，瓦西里不知道他这个荒谬想法是哪里来的。诚然，克格勃第五总局在莫斯科布下了巨大的蛛网，但总不至于窃听军官的家。为了解决争执，两人拆了一台旧收音机，把里面的无线电收发器改造成一个简陋的监测装置，果真在奥尔洛夫少校的卧室里搜出了唯一一个窃听器，藏在木制衣柜的缝隙里。他们跑到阳台上，压低声音争论是否要销毁它，瓦西里一开始不愿相信这是克格勃干的，认为是中情局渗透莫斯科的证据，但他没法解释为什么美国特工居然会用苏联制造的窃听器。两人最终决定把窃听器留在原处，用衣服和被子盖起来，既不会引起第五总局的怀疑，又不至于让他们听见不该听的声音。

瓦西里在总部阴阴森森的档案室里做了三个多月无聊透顶的文书工作，几乎没留下任何印象。1970年夏天在他的记忆里更像一段醉酒之后的幻觉，堆积着性、汗水和压抑着的尖叫，夹杂着一种大难将至的紧迫感。房间变成了乱糟糟的露营地，毯子和枕头扔在地上，他们就在这些柔软的织物之间纠缠，争相在对方身体上留下抓痕和牙印。瓦西里喜欢把菲利克的手臂扭到背后，一边往前挺腰，一边俯身咬他的脖子，就为了听听菲利克的呜咽。菲利克喘息着叫他的名字，直到瓦西里把他翻过来，堵住他的嘴唇。

他们几乎没怎么说过话，瓦西里后来才意识到这一点。他和菲利克每天像穴居人一样睡在地板上，在清晨的微光里恋恋不舍地接吻，却始终没有许下任何诺言，更没有谈论接下来怎么办。也许是因为衣柜里的窃听器，又或者说菲利克和他一样一开始就明白不会有“接下来”。这只能是短暂夏天的幻象，甜腻，充满气泡，用蜂蜜和薄荷甜酒灌满他们的脑袋，但终究是幻象。

“我有礼物给你。”菲利克说，那是八月的最后一个星期六，他们各自的家人次日就要回到莫斯科来。两人汗淋淋地躺在单人床上，呼吸和心跳都还没平复下来。瓦西里侧过身，把手放在菲利克腰上，心不在焉地抚摸那里的一小块瘀青：“谢谢？”

菲利克推开他，抓起衬衫披上，踢开落在地上的枕头，在抽屉里翻找，把什么东西握在手里，回到床上。瓦西里坐起来，靠在床头，看着他。菲利克冲他微笑，志得意满，像只把金丝雀叼在嘴里的猫咪。

“可惜不是新的，我也不确定你喜不喜欢，不管怎样，我已经请人在上面刻好字了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

菲利克抿了抿嘴唇，像是感到害羞，把手伸到瓦西里面前，摊开了掌心。

 

——

 

瓦西里·安德罗索夫上尉关掉水龙头，抹了抹脸上的水，看着镜子里的自己，他三天没刮胡子了，也不记得上一次好好睡觉是什么时候，双眼布满血丝，脸上泛着一种不健康的苍白。他中学时曾经是个游泳健将，不知道还有多少人记得这件事，他自己都快要忘记了。嘴里涌起一股腥苦的咸味，瓦西里以为自己流血了，但那只是水而已，沿着下巴流下来，滴在洗手台边缘。

他下意识地摸摸胸口——他总是把菲利克送的打火机放在制服内袋里的——这才想起自己刚才把那件银质小玩意扔在楼上的办公室里了，口袋里现在只有那封没拆开的信。这让他更烦躁了，低声咒骂起来。听到声音，等在洗手间门外的那个斯塔西把头探进来，问他是不是准备好去开会了。瓦西里吼了一句“滚开”，那人识趣地闭了嘴，缩回去了。瓦西里知道自己在东柏林的名声，斯塔西们背后嘲笑他像只坏脾气的老狮子，喜欢吼叫，牙齿却掉得差不多了。

而且菲利克恰好在最坏的时候拔掉了他最后一颗牙。

他闭上眼睛，试图回忆最近一次见到菲利克时的情形，然而他疲惫的大脑仍然沉湎在十九年前的夏天里，从箱底翻出了阳光下闪烁发亮的小溪，这是他们最后一次一起在那里游泳，当然谁都没想到是最后一次。菲利克从浅滩上来，滴着水，发现瓦西里正盯着他看，笑起来，又脸红了。“菲利克”在他心目中始终是容易害羞的小老鼠，听话，安静，需要瓦西里的保护。但菲利克早就不叫菲利克了，也不需要任何人的保护，他的工作名是彼得，克格勃内部流通的文件用的也是这个名字，“彼得·奥辛”。即使在第一总局里，知道这位“彼得”真名实姓的也只是少数。只有瓦西里私下里还在用他儿时的名字称呼他，菲利克并不阻止，但每次都显得有些尴尬，好像被错认成另一个人一样，好像“菲利克”是他急着丢弃的一件旧衣服。

信紧贴着胸口，像一块烧红了的木炭。瓦西里很确定菲利克此刻已经死了，躺在哪条污水横流的小巷里，太阳穴上有个血肉模糊的弹孔。就算他暂时还活着，那也活不了多久了，大半个欧洲的克格勃狼犬都在搜捕他。但这又有什么所谓呢？他的菲利克早就死了，不是突如其来的谋杀，而是天长日久的蚕食，直到最后只剩下“彼得”。

瓦西里摇摇头，重新拧开水龙头，把冷水泼到脸上，胡乱用袖子擦了擦，禁止自己再想菲利克。他现在有更重要的事情要担心，东柏林危在旦夕，就像即将崩溃的堤坝，如有必要，瓦西里决心一个人挡住洪水，而且他已经迟到了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

瓦西里是在1970年年底“进入旷野”的，这是情报学院毕业生之间的一个玩笑，意思是外派到铁幕另一边去，在笼子里打闹了这么多年，总算要被放出去跑个够，虽然后腿上还绑着克格勃长长的锁链，但好歹是出去了。他才刚离开学校四个月多一点，要是他爸爸不是克格勃少校，瓦西里也许还得等上好几年才能得到外派的机会。

总部保持了一贯遮遮掩掩的鬼祟作风，提早好几个星期安排他拍照片，没说为什么。出发前一天才通知他，只给他留了十二小时收拾行李。他没来得及告诉菲利克，后者已经回到学校去了，打电话太冒险，要经过情报学院的审查员，而且还会留下书面记录。自从在菲利克家里发现窃听器之后，他就对电话、台灯、碗橱和衣柜产生了全新的怀疑。瓦西里写了封没有署名的短笺，本想交给尤莉娅寄出，最后一刻改变了主意，借口出去抽烟，偷偷把那张纸烧掉了。

贴在护照上的签证是奥地利的，瓦西里原本以为自己会在维也纳的使馆里工作，事实上却被关在好几条街外的一家油腻腻的熟食店里。一楼是作为幌子的店堂，有一排落满灰尘的货架和一个塞满火腿和干肠的玻璃柜，夏天特别热的时候也卖放了冰块的基尔酒。二楼是克格勃的情报站，一个长霉的密室，堆满窃听设备和无线电发射装置，要到这里来还得先上阁楼，通过地板上的一扇暗门爬下来。大多数时候只有瓦西里一个人在里面，戴着耳机，监听一个西德外交官。当地外勤在他家里安装了十几个窃听器，瓦西里裹着大衣，在这个没有暖气的老鼠洞听着耳机里传来的咳嗽声，皮鞋在硬木地板上的敲击声，打开酒瓶的叮当声，婴儿号哭，模糊的谈话，一天十几个电话，打给修车行，打给肉店，打给保姆，打给餐厅，餐厅又打回来——“11号晚上七点半，五位客人，对吗先生？需要订酒吗？”——打给大使馆，使馆打回来，换了加密线路，听不见了。瓦西里揉搓冻僵的手指，一字不落地抄下他能听见的每一段对话，翻译成俄语，锁进一个特制的红色铁箱里，留给夜班发报员加密，发回莫斯科。

克格勃根本没给他机会好好看看铁幕后面的世界，瓦西里和其他外派人员一起住在一栋1900年建成的木石结构房子里，因为鼠患猖獗，所有人轮流喂一只行踪飘忽的黑猫。本应留给门房的位置长年坐着警卫，虽然穿着便服，但神情看起来就像克里姆林宫门口的卫兵。出入登记，晚上九点之后禁止外出。瓦西里每天按固定的路线步行去熟食店，晚上原路返回。这和学校里教的反侦查手段完全相反，要是有人在观察他，不出两天就能推断出熟食店是克格勃的窝点。瓦西里本想指出这个安全漏洞，但很快就惊奇地发现驻扎在维也纳的情报机构互相知根知底，中情局很清楚这家熟食店有问题，克格勃也早就知道直线距离五百米外一家买卖二手乐器的店是美国人的情报站。西德和东德也各自在使馆以外设立了小小的鸟巢，安置那些不那么光明正大的记者和贸易代表。

来到维也纳的第三个月，瓦西里总算得到半天休假，破天荒地离开固定路线，漫无目的地在市中心逛了一圈又一圈。他刚开始还担心情报站会派人盯着他，最后发现根本没有这回事，像他这种刚从学校出来的小鱼，保密等级太低了，克格勃根本不关心他去哪里，只要在规定时间回去就可以。临近傍晚，瓦西里跳上电车，在低垂的冬日阳光里穿过这座奥地利城市的街道，目不转睛地盯着沿街的招牌，整个莫斯科的商店加起来，卖的东西恐怕都没有这里半条街的多。人们在冷风里低着头走路，怀里抱着颜色各异的纸袋，塞着奶酪和面包。一个骑单车的中年女人从三条交错的电车轨道中间穿过，背着小提琴盒，冷风吹起她的头发和灰色长大衣。瓦西里好奇他们都在想什么，铁幕在这里就好像不存在一样。菲利克也许会很喜欢这里。

他赶在书店关门之前买了两张明信片，一张寄给尤莉娅，一张给菲利克，这样在审查员眼中会显得没那么可疑，只是哥哥给妹妹寄一张漂亮画片而已，顺带也给邻家好友一张，正常不过。他用邮局柜台提供的漏水钢笔给妹妹写了一句干巴巴的“带着爱，瓦西里”，然后对着剩下的那张空白明信片发呆，直到柜台后面那个头发花白的雇员温和地提醒现在离下班只剩五分钟了，瓦西里才匆忙写下一句话，把明信片塞进邮筒里。

这次休假之后不到一周，他就被调走了，这次是去东柏林。于是在1971年初夏，他第一次亲眼见到那堵难看的水泥墙。这时候东西德已经被隔开整整十年。比起明亮的维也纳，东柏林就像地图上一团糊开的灰色颜料，只是深浅不同而已，连雨也是铁灰色的，一辆疲惫的伏尔加轿车把他和另外一个新来的参赞从机场送到大使馆，一路在凹凸不平的马路上溅起积水。瓦西里不由得思忖这种难看的汽车怎么无处不在。街道空荡荡的，偶尔有几个行人，像淋得透湿的老鼠那样窜进隧道里。

可能是为了显示自己的热情好客，负责接待他们的斯塔西雇员带着新来的莫斯科客人到其中一个哨所去了。卫兵立正敬礼，面无表情，但瓦西里能看到挂在哨所办公桌上方的月历，那上面印着半裸的泳装模特。因为下着雨，军犬没有外出巡逻，趴在椅子下面呼呼大睡。发现瓦西里盯着狗看，卫兵笑了笑，叫了一声狗的名字，让它过来。

“小卷饼很了不起，长官，他抓住了两个罪犯。”

“他们干什么了？”瓦西里并没有军衔，但他不打算纠正卫兵的称呼。

“非法翻越围墙，长官，一男一女，差点就成功了，小卷饼咬住了女人的腿。”

“男人呢？”

卫兵耸耸肩：“我们埋了很多地雷。”

瓦西里不知道该说什么，只好不回答。三个访客走过了哨所，沉默不语，在雨中仰望那堵把世界一分为二的水泥墙。

“很了不起，不是吗？”那个斯塔西问，挤出微笑，他有一头细钢丝般的短发，脸上的神情表明他是个习惯逢迎讨好的人，尽管瓦西里年纪比他小得多，但这人还是做好了拍马屁的所有准备。

 _确实是了不起的监狱_ 。瓦西里差点说出口，及时制止了自己。他是不是和菲利克待在一起太久了，以至于沾染上了一些危险的想法？墙比瓦西里想象中更高，插满碎玻璃的顶端那么宽，可以在上面举行血淋淋的竞走比赛。墙后面是埋了地雷的无人区，然后又是另一堵高墙，把西德和支撑着它的美国人挡在后面，又或者说把东柏林关在里面，取决于人们站在什么角度看这件事了。瓦西里很明白菲利克会选哪个角度。

他隔着制服外套碰了碰放在内袋里的打火机，假装是在抹掉溅到衣服上的雨滴，暗自决定回去莫斯科之后一定也要给菲利克一份礼物，像这个打火机那样不起眼的，让菲利克带在身边，就像某种抵押品，兑换所有那些没说出口的承诺。菲利克收到明信片了吗？瓦西里想象他把那张印着美泉宫的硬纸片夹在书里，放在床头。瓦西里留在他身上的瘀青肯定都已经消退了，就像菲利克给他的吻痕也早就不见了，但瓦西里偶尔还会感觉到它们的存在，一种小小的刺痛，像针尖，像微弱电流。

“……就在那上面，如果你感兴趣的话。”那个斯塔西说。

瓦西里回过神来，完全没听见对方上半句话说了什么，只好借口说抽烟，走开了，留下新来的参赞和斯塔西继续闲聊。雨没那么大了，柔软的水珠偶尔滴在鼻尖上，像融化的砂糖，粘粘的。瓦西里没有抽完那支烟，烧到一半就扔进积水里，走回哨站。三人踩着泥水回到车上，到苏联大使馆去，套在大型监狱里的小型监狱。

他在东柏林的工作比在维也纳更枯燥无味，当地情报站需要一个德语熟练的人来为外勤准备假文件，所以瓦西里每天都在写字台旁边呆着，各式纸张和墨水放在手边，往假造的档案上填杜撰的日期和工作经历。每两周一次，他可以打电话回家，拿起听筒的总是尤莉娅。兄妹俩话题不多，这边问问父母，那边敷衍地回答几个字，放下电话的时候两边都松一口气。瓦西里等了一个月，才找准机会在尤莉娅挂电话之前漫不经心地问起菲利克，妹妹哼了一声，手指敲打着话筒，一阵嗒嗒声通过无线电传来，像山崖上滚落的石子。

“他没回来。”

“整个夏天都没回亚森捏沃？”

“应该是吧，我好久没见过他了。”

瓦西里想继续追问，但这样会惹人生疑，而且尤莉娅多半也不知道答案。他引开了话题，两人索然无味地聊了一会芭蕾舞和爸爸的风湿病，挂断电话。

自这天之后，瓦西里再也没有给莫斯科打过电话。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

菲利克翻开书，看了一行，对着草地发起呆来。

花楸树把光斑筛落在密密麻麻的字母上，他不再关心这个故事了。瓦西里不怎么喜欢看书，但并不介意菲利克念给他听。夏天的时候菲利克磕磕绊绊地把这个用法文写成的故事翻译成俄语，分享给瓦西里，两人在床上笑成一团。他们读到第十二章，菲利克记得很清楚，书中的女孩扛着斧头走进寒冬的桦树林，再没有出来，八月结束了。

他心不在焉地抚摸书脊，想象瓦西里的手指也曾经在上面停留，他很熟悉瓦西里的手指，熟悉它们的温度和力度。有时候菲利克在天亮前的昏暗里醒来，能真切地感觉到瓦西里搭在腰上的手，听见对方稳定的呼吸声，只有当他转过身去，想钻进瓦西里怀里的时候，这个幻象才会消失。

开学之后的第一个假期他匆匆回了一趟家，但瓦西里并不在那里。尤莉娅说他被“派出去了”，是上个星期突然接到出发通知的，并不知道去哪里。菲利克在门口尴尬地站了一会，暗自希望她会拿出一封信或者一张纸条什么的，但对方困惑地看着他，问还有没有其他事。

“没有了。”他飞快地回答，“只是路过打个招呼，晚安。”

他躲在学校里过完了整个冬天，等着瓦西里的信。舍监每周都会抱着信件和包裹上来分发，信一般都是给外国学生的，来自住在捷克、匈牙利、南斯拉夫和罗马尼亚的父母。每次听到舍监沉重的脚步声，菲利克都会紧张起来，强迫自己看向窗外，假装毫不在意。舍监敲敲门，把一封盖着“审查通过”印戳的信丢给尤哈斯，走了，皮靴像沾满泥的锤子一样敲着走廊。

菲利克合上书，站起来，伸了个懒腰，一只受到惊吓的蜻蜓飞出草丛，悬停了一会，径直冲向花楸树的树冠。他现在已经不再抱有期待了，瓦西里也许有他的理由，不寄信是最安全的，从铁幕另一边来的信件，无论内容是什么，总会引起不必要的怀疑，谁也不知道这些书面记录什么时候会反咬你一口，所以最好不留下痕迹。菲利克拎起帆布包，走向课室，暑假理论上来说已经开始了，但他今年不能走，特勤处挑选了四个学生接受额外的训练，指望这些鸟儿明年毕业的时候能马上飞入旷野，菲利克就是其中一个。父亲显然也有过同样的经历，菲利克在电话里告诉他这件事的时候，少校丝毫不显得惊讶，让儿子向科里亚叔叔传达问候。

菲利克不认识什么科里亚叔叔，父亲故作神秘，没给他线索。见到新教官的时候他才意识到“科里亚叔叔”就是两年前带他到使馆区咖啡店的老猫头鹰，这个老头一点也没变，连贝雷帽都没有换，马甲和花呢外套打理得无可挑剔，花白的胡子仔细修过，边缘整齐。他整个人看起来就像两分钟前刚刚从伦敦市区一家昂贵的理发店走出来似的。菲利克转述了父亲的问候，科里亚叔叔大笑起来。

“我记得安德烈。”他亲热地拍了拍菲利克肩膀，掏出烟斗，开始往里面填切成细丝的烟草，“非常精细，你明白吗？像手术刀。你父亲就是这样的人。你也有一点这种感觉，所以我当时选了你。委员会里有些人觉得你不适合这里，还不如去莫斯科大学好好学法语，当个翻译。我说不，这孩子是一头食肉动物，放他到旷野里去。”他擦了一根火柴，点燃烟丝，仔细地吹气，让它们更快燃烧起来，老猫头鹰隔着烟雾打量菲利克，玳瑁边眼镜后面的灰眼睛让菲利克想起爬行动物，“不过你看起来更像你母亲。”

“你见过我妈妈？”

“去过你父母的婚礼。”一股烟雾飘来，“钢琴家和年轻军官，多可爱的一对。可惜。”

 _可惜_ 。菲利克想，如果母亲在世会有什么不同吗？也许此时此刻他会在柴可夫斯基音乐学院练琴，一辈子也不知道领带可以拿来杀人。他想追问婚礼是怎样的，多听听关于母亲的事。父亲没有保留婚礼的照片，也可能是找借口不让菲利克看而已。他也很少谈起母亲，就像幸存者很少谈起海难一样。家里的钢琴上放着三个人的合照，照片上的菲利克还是婴儿，裹在毯子里，只能看清半边脸和一只握成拳头的小手。母亲直视着镜头，脸上挂着一个有些惊讶的微笑，好像有人突然向她打招呼，而她碰巧不记得这人是谁。

菲利克忽然意识到自己正用力交握着双手，好像一个过于紧张的祈祷者，他松开手，垂下手臂，压下把它们插进衣袋里的欲望。老猫头鹰审视着他，因为隐约的笑意，眼角出现了愉悦的细纹，好像他比菲利克更了解菲利克似的。

“你的行李都已经收拾好了吗？”科里亚叔叔把年轻学生从沉默里拯救了出来。

“我要去什么地方吗？”

“没人告诉你吗？你要到月球上去了，年轻人。”科里亚叔叔眨了眨眼，“而且时间不多了，我们明天一早就出发。”

 

——

 

从密不透风的车里出来之后，菲利克马上就明白这个训练营为什么会有一个“月球”的外号了，空旷，荒凉，射击场铺着黑灰色的碎石。和他一起来的其余三个学生四处张望，不安地挪动，石子在他们的靴子底下咔嚓作响。

除了尤哈斯之外，菲利克不认识任何人。两人没被分在同一个宿舍里，菲利克怀疑教官很可能是故意的。菲利克的新室友来自新西伯利亚，尤哈斯和一个列宁格勒人住在隔壁。除了101学校的四个人之外，“月球”上还有七个从其他地方来的士官生，从制服看来，也许是军事情报局，这七个人从来不和他们说话，每天天没亮就列队出门跑步，菲利克常常被他们喊口号的声音吵醒，不耐烦地翻身，用枕头盖住脑袋。

菲利克每天大部分时间是在射击场上度过的。先学的是如何拆卸和快速组装各种类型的枪，从托卡列夫手枪开始，到步枪，最后是狙击枪。菲利克在“月球”粗糙的砂石地上一趴就是好几个小时，学着调整瞄准镜，归零射击，计算风速，先射击固定靶，然后是设置在障碍物之间的移动靶。尤哈斯意外地擅长移动靶，总是排在第一，直到菲利克摸慢慢摸透了狙击枪的脾性，超过了他的匈牙利朋友。菲利克很喜欢那把分配给他的托卡列夫TT-33手枪，枪的触感和重量都给他一种从未有过的自控感，仿佛捆在身上的木偶线被剪断了，不是全部，只是几条，但也足够让他呼吸。

科里亚叔叔骄傲地把菲利克展示给其他教官，就像炫耀一匹得奖的赛马，不忘解释一句“这是安德烈·奥尔洛夫的儿子”，听者总会露出恍然大悟的表情，这让菲利克有点不舒服，就像多年前在那艘摇摇晃晃的小舢板上，瓦西里粗鲁地说“你爸爸是个猎人，大家都知道”时一样。

“我爸爸在‘总部’是负责什么的？”他问科里亚叔叔，那时候射击场上只剩下他们两个人，菲利克故意慢吞吞地收拾靶纸和枪，不让对话结束得太快。

“他在特勤处，我以为你知道。”

“特勤处的什么工作？我大概能猜出来他不是译码员。”

他不该这样和教官说话，别的教官很可能当场就给他一巴掌，然后关一个月禁闭，但老猫头鹰仍然挂着一种惬意的微笑，像是刚刚挖了一勺焦糖，正在慢慢享受甜味。他琢磨了一会烟斗滤嘴，把烟灰磕到碎石地上，仔细地用丝质手帕重新把烟斗包起来，放回衣袋里。“你爸爸做一切总部认为有必要做的工作，而且完成得很好，你知道这些就行了，菲利克·安德烈耶维奇。”

“他杀人吗？”

“他为他的国家服务，你也一样。”

“不见得有什么其他选择。”

这句话说得太过了，他能从科里亚叔叔脸上看出来。老猫头鹰摘下帽子，研究着内衬，好像那是世界上最重要的东西，过了好一阵才重新戴上，目光转向菲利克。

“我喜欢会问问题的学生，这证明他们好歹还有个脑子，相信我，在‘旷野’里，脑子比乱按扳机重要多了，我们可不需要只会开枪的猩猩。不过很不幸，你会发现不是每个教官都这么想，所以小心你问的问题。”他冲菲利克微笑，此刻他的笑容看起来是真诚的，灰色的眼睛里也带着笑意，“你不去吃晚饭吗？我听说有炖牛肉。”

老猫头鹰眨眨眼，走开了，哼起一首支离破碎的酒馆小调。菲利克原地站了一会，盯着桌子上的枪，瞄准镜刚好对着西沉的太阳，把它缩小成一个针尖般的鲜红光点。

 

——

 

菲利克的笔记本里有一封信的草稿，没有抬头，即使有人窥视到了，也不知道是写给谁的。只有一行字，用铅笔写的，反复擦了又写，纸都快要被磨破了。

“我时常想起黑海的海鸥，也许你也一样。”

这一页被折了个角，但与其说是方便查找，还不如说是方便避开。

 

——

 

最后，明信片是在冬天来的。

舍监上楼的时候菲利克根本没抬起眼睛，继续在笔记本的空白页上涂画白朗宁手枪的分解图。舍监叫了一声他的名字，菲利克抬起头，对方塞给他一张硬纸片，然后挪动到宿舍另一边，把一个小包裹扔到门旁边的床上，出去了，他带来的那股伏特加的馊味许久才散去。

明信片上印着美泉宫，黑色的“审查通过”章就盖在屋顶上。菲利克屏着呼吸，把明信片翻过来，瓦西里的字迹潦草，最后一个词的尾巴翘了起来，墨水化开了。菲利克想知道是什么让他如此匆忙。

“希望你也能看看维也纳”。

没有日期，也没有署名，但从邮戳上的日期看来，是夏天之前寄出的，花了一百多天才到菲利克手上。他翻来覆去地看这句话，把每一个笔划和邮票的图案都记下来，这才小心翼翼地把明信片夹到笔记本折角的那一页里，放到枕头下。他在床上躺下来，长长地呼了一口气，对着墙壁偷偷笑起来。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

“那是什么？”尤哈斯问，扔下书包。

菲利克把明信片夹回笔记本里，“没什么。”

“你在奥地利认识什么人吗？抱歉，不是故意偷看，不过美泉宫太好认了。”

“是我爸爸，他去出差了。”

“真好。”尤哈斯叹了口气，把枕头塞到自己背后，“我从来没有去过铁幕另一边。”

“你想去吗？”

“谁不想呢？”

“你回国之后不是会得到外派机会吗？”

匈牙利人做了个鬼脸：“不太可能，我爸爸妈妈都是NBH[1]的情报官，就算安全局愿意放我离开布达佩斯，也绝对不会允许我去比东柏林更远的地方。讲到底，我们只是些方便利用的抵押物，情报官全都不该结婚，记住了。”

菲利克笑起来，不由得想起了自己住在安德罗索夫少校家里的日子，但什么都没有说。尤哈斯用手抹了抹自己的短发，重新坐直了，看起来有些紧张，菲利克的微笑消失了，怀疑地看着他。

“不用这样看着我，我又不是要宣布我怀孕了。”尤哈斯吐了吐舌头，“教官让我不要到处说，但我觉得不告诉你说不过去。我下个星期就走了，回布达佩斯去。如果你愿意去火车站送我，我会很高兴的。”

“布达佩斯。”菲利克把这个地名重复了一遍，“所以——”

“我不会回莫斯科了。”

“哪一班车？”

尤哈斯坐的是星期四早上八点的火车，这是个晴天，菲利克站在月台上，不知道为什么想起了小雪在热气烘烘的火车头上面融化的景象。十七年前他在这里陪母亲走了最后一程，但他唯一能记起来的居然只剩下无关紧要的小雪。尤哈斯看见了菲利克，在人群中拼命挥手，匈牙利人戴着一顶毛线帽，不像土豆，反而像一只立起来的小鸡蛋，顶着鲜艳的毛线，要是瓦西里看见了，肯定会没完没了地取笑他。菲利克笑着走过去，拍了拍好朋友的手臂，当是打招呼。两人合力把巨大的行李箱搬上车，菲利克最后和他拥抱了一下，跳回站台上，尤哈斯往上推开车窗，探出头来：“菲利克？”

菲利克抬头看着他的朋友。

“小心点。”

汽笛偏偏在这个时候响了起来，震耳欲聋，菲利克皱起眉，以为自己听错了，“你是想说‘保重’吗？”

“不，就是小心点。你和你的‘邻居’。”

车门砰地关上，列车发出低沉的叹息，伴着金属摩擦的尖利声音，开始缓缓移动。“邻居”二字把菲利克的大脑冲得一片空白，他原地站了几秒，才往前急跑起来，追逐缓慢加速的火车。尤哈斯摇摇头，右手按在自己的胸口上，像是要保证什么：“你们很安全。我什么都不会说的。”

月台到头了，菲利克停住脚步，喘着气，看着火车开远，手心冰凉，恐惧、感激和失落感同时堵着他的喉咙，让他发起抖来。一个拿着写字板的列车员奇怪地瞥了他一眼，似乎想过来，最后还是走开了，像是怕被传染上什么病一样。菲利克深呼吸了几次，站直了，挤进人群里，走向车站出口。外面的街道和建筑物在这短短十几分钟里变得极其陌生，好像菲利克自己才是刚刚下火车的临时访客。他快步穿过马路，停在一株瘦弱的树下，躲避刺眼的阳光，人和单车在他身边来来往往，没人多看他一眼。

从今天开始，他在莫斯科再也没有任何朋友了。

 

——

 

菲利克·奥尔洛夫进入总部是毫无悬念的，父亲虽然什么都没说，但肯定从中推动了什么，而且那位爱穿格纹马甲的老猫头鹰举荐了他。因此这位年轻学生得以跳过无聊的档案室，直接被放到第一总局第十部门，那是专门搜集北非情报的，总是缺会讲法语的人，因为这些人稍微得到一点经验，就都削尖脑袋跳到负责法国本土的第五部门去了。

就像任何一滴被克格勃招揽进来的新鲜血液一样，菲利克的工作很单调，每天都会有大批外交电文和秘密报告扔到他的桌子上，因为保密需要，都是切碎的，互不关联，他必须把这些没头没尾的句子翻译好，交给上级。他的上级是个留着山羊胡子的坏脾气男人，看起来总是一副午饭没吃饱的样子。每次有人来交文件，他总是怒目而视，仿佛这些下属不小心踩了他的睾丸一样。

和菲利克在同一个办公室的还有两个分析员，菲利克来了好几个星期都还不知道他们叫什么名字，克格勃禁止同事互相攀谈，更不喜欢人们在总部交朋友，生怕他们“组成小团体”。那两个人看起来在办公室有一段日子了，太久不见阳光，都苍白得像吸血鬼。坐在菲利克后面的那个早上进门的时候会冲他笑一笑，另外那个人兼职阿拉伯语翻译，永远把头埋在草稿纸里，直接当其他人不存在。第十部门的办公室里一整天只有打字机单调的哒哒声，偶尔被报丧般的电话铃声打断，又继续哒哒下去。

尤哈斯最后的那句话时不时就从背景噪音里浮出来，令菲利克坐立不安。尤哈斯诚然是他的朋友，但在苏联，你永远不知道举报你的是哪个“朋友”，所有的秘密最终都会摊开在克格勃的某张办公桌上，在惨白的台灯光线下遭到审视。尤哈斯为什么要说“小心”呢？是警告还是真正的关心？他翻来覆去地分析这件事，最后不得不跑到空无一人的楼梯间里，对着墙壁深呼吸。

尤哈斯手上没有什么证据，菲利克安慰自己，而且他远在布达佩斯，不会构成什么实质性的威胁。

办公室就像一座抑郁的牢狱，随着每一分钟过去，“旷野”就变得更遥不可及一些。三年来他在101学校所受的训练毫无用处，第十部门唯一关心的是他打字够不够快，有没有及时上交没完没了的报告。菲利克一度想找科里亚叔叔谈谈，却被冷漠的秘书告知他并没有权限，还有，如果他下次再这样未经邀请就跑到别的部门来，就要在档案上记过。

“你第一次‘出去’是什么时候？”他问父亲。

少校没有从报纸上移开视线：“耐心点。”

“我很耐心，只是好奇。你当时在办公室待了多久才‘出去’？”

“不算很久。”少校翻了一页报纸，菲利克不禁留意到他戴了老花镜，父亲以前是不需要的，“三年左右。如果你结婚了，他们会更放心让你出去，毕竟有。”父亲可能是想说有把柄了，马上又把这句话吞了回去，“……因为你变得更负责任了。再说，你也到了找个姑娘安定下来的时候了，不是吗？”

菲利克含糊其辞，岔开了话题。父亲似乎没有留意，折起报纸，摘下老花镜，指挥儿子给他泡一壶热的肉桂甜茶。菲利克带着满脑子纷乱的思绪到厨房去了，心不在焉地把肉桂掰成小块。他带着热气腾腾的甜茶回到客厅里的时候，父亲已经挪到心爱的单人沙发上，摆弄桌子上的糖罐。

“你知道瓦西里快要回来了吗？”

菲利克的手抖了一下，差点把滚烫的茶泼到父亲身上，他迅速放下杯子，免得让父亲看出来：“是吗？我不知道。”

“瓦西里去了东柏林。我能看出来你的尼古莱叔叔在打什么主意，两年的海外情报经验，不长不短，回来正好直接进入反间处——负责监控西德驻莫斯科大使馆的维克托·伊凡诺维奇今年要退休了，尼古莱正好能推荐他那个完美的儿子。我得找机会和科里亚叔叔见个面，看他能不能给你换一份差事。”

手指沾上了糖，粘粘的，菲利克用食指蹭着茶巾，尽量不让自己的下一句话显得太热切：“瓦西里什么时候回来？”

“我没问。你们没有联络吗？”

“很久没有了。”

他以为父亲又要重复社交的重要性，但奥尔洛夫少校若有所思地啜饮着肉桂甜茶，没有再说什么。菲利克翻了翻丢在茶几上的法文报纸，对着慕尼黑惨案的长篇报道皱起眉，挂钟敲了十下，他借口明天要早起上班，回房间里去了。夹着明信片的笔记本就放在枕头边，菲利克把自己卷进毯子里，侧躺着，一只手搭在笔记本上，这让他感觉安全，就像在风暴永远不停的海上，他潮湿冰冷的手指终于触到了船锚。

 

——

 

而事实上，船是在九月下旬静悄悄返航的，没有事先声张，像是载满了违禁货品似的，从某种意义上来说，确实也是。

办公室的电话响起时菲利克并没有理会，接电话不是他的分内事。坐在他前面的那个分析员对着话筒回答了几句“好的”，回过头来，招了招手，示意菲利克过去接电话。菲利克困惑地皱眉，用口型问“我吗？”，对方拼命点头，递给他听筒。

“阿尔及利亚站的报告是你翻译的吗？”山羊胡子不耐烦的声音传来，听起来还是像有人用力踩了他的睾丸，而且脚还没挪开。

“是我。”

“到五楼的会议室来，现在。”

菲利克随手抓起笔记本，一头雾水地上楼去了，一推开会议室的门，呛鼻的烟雾扑面而来，里面坐着两个少校级别的军官，在抽雪茄，还有三个上尉，叼着苏联产的劣质卷烟，这五个人自己就能组成一个烟囱林立的小型工业区。桌子尽头还有一个穿着制服的年轻男人，军阶最低，戴着下士的蓝色肩章。他们的目光对上了，两个人都愣了一下。下士挪动了一下，似乎想站起来，马上记起了自己身在何处，又坐了回去，移开目光，盯着面前的文件夹。

山羊胡子坐在桌子右边，催促菲利克关上门，要求他“简单给这几位尊敬的同志说说阿尔及利亚情报站最近发回来的报告”，顺便解释一下为什么“控制住了阿尔及利亚，就有要挟法国的筹码”。所有目光突然都落到他身上，包括瓦西里·安德罗索夫下士的。菲利克结结巴巴地讲完，故意把笔记本留在桌子上，假装忘了，匆匆离开会议室和里面的尼古丁毒雾。

他的小伎俩奏效了，他还没走到楼梯，背后就传来脚步声。瓦西里追了上来，手里拿着他的笔记本。

“奥尔洛夫同志，你忘了这个。”

他用的是那种“表演腔调”，这是菲利克自己发明的术语，特指瓦西里和他在公共场合说话时用的那种口吻，正经，严厉，过分礼貌，专门表演给旁人看的。菲利克接过笔记本，两人的手指短暂地互相触碰到，他看了一眼瓦西里的脸，对方没有任何表情。

“谢谢你，下士。”

“看好自己的东西，下次就没人给你送回来了。检查一下，看有没有弄丢什么。”

“我会的，下士。”

瓦西里点点头，转身走开了。菲利克飞奔下楼，回到自己的小桌子前，心怦怦直跳。他检查了笔记本，手略微有些发抖，其中一页夹着一张小纸条，匆匆撕下来的，边缘参差不齐，上面是熟悉不过的笔迹。

“不小心放出去的猫天亮才回来。”

这是他们当年在学校用过的那套暗号，意思是在楼下见面，“天亮”指的是晚上十点。菲利克把纸条放回笔记本里，把两个档案袋拖过来，盖在上面。现在他还有六个小时，可以设法销毁这张小纸片，以及编织一个漂亮的借口，好从父亲眼皮底下逃入夜色。

 

 

注：

[1]匈牙利国家安全局的缩写，匈牙利的情报机关。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

亚森捏沃零星几家货架空空的商店六点就都关门了，即使在莫斯科市中心，九点之后也没有可以逗留的地方，在街上随意闲逛的话等同于邀请警察来找麻烦。菲利克想不出有什么办法能躲过父亲偷偷出门，最后还是拿工作当挡箭牌，在第十部门办公室里拖拖拉拉地逗留到晚上九点多，关上灯，打量了一下回音重重的走廊，确认没人留意到他，这才动身回家。

瓦西里等在楼梯下面的阴影里，就像在情报学院时那样。他已经脱掉了制服，换上浅灰色的旧毛衣和深色长裤，看起来更接近菲利克记忆中的邻家哥哥。两人互相抓住了对方的手臂，在对方的脸上寻找细微的变化，就像在地图上比对季节性河流的走向。菲利克犹豫了一下，抬手抚摸瓦西里的脸颊，后者抓住他的手腕，吻他的掌心。

“小溪。”瓦西里悄声说。

不需要更多解释了，他们在老地方取了单车。瓦西里那辆漂亮的蓝色单车还在，而且还能踩得动，只是现在对他来说太小了，显得十分滑稽。父亲的单车看起来更旧了，似乎随时会散架，但保养得很好，零件不久前才上过油。两个年轻的克格勃骑过一段缺乏照明、坑坑洼洼的土路，转上平整的高速公路。

在夜色之中，这段路显得无穷无尽。两人一次都没有遇上汽车，前后方都只有伸向远方的水泥和瘦弱的路灯。第三个路标出现的时候菲利克不由得松了口气，两人离开公路，推着单车走下覆盖着荒草的缓坡，把车藏到树丛里，摸索着向小溪走去。

溪流在路灯的光圈之外，隐匿在层层叠叠的黑暗里。树枝刮过菲利克的脸和手臂，许多个秋天和冬天积累下来的腐叶在脚下沙沙作响，瓦西里牢牢地握住他的手，带着他向更深的黑暗里潜去。夜空变成一块破碎的深灰色玻璃，即将落尽叶子的树枝组成了裂纹。有鸟惊飞起来，看不到影子，拍翅的声音却清清楚楚。他想象着乌鸦飞向夜空，黑色的羽毛融进影子里。枯水期快到了，小溪的汩汩声喑哑微弱，菲利克踩进深及脚踝的水坑里，冰冷的泥水浸湿了袜子，他不由得瑟缩了一下。猫头鹰在树林深处发出哀鸣，瓦西里停下脚步，转身把菲利克拽进怀里，手臂圈住他的腰，几乎把他整个人抱离地面，菲利克气喘吁吁地笑起来，马上就被吻住了嘴唇。

瓦西里闻起来像冷杉、棉布和皮革，他仍然在用同一种剃须膏。在漆黑之中，菲利克什么都看不见，只能靠嗅觉、声音和触感去辨认他。浅而快的喘息，温热的皮肤，还有湿润的嘴唇和舌尖，牙齿咬住喉结时电击般的颤栗。菲利克紧贴着瓦西里，在这个吻结束很久之后仍然把鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里，深深呼吸。瓦西里低声笑起来，手掌轻轻摩挲他的后颈，侧过头吻他的鬓角，胡茬刮过菲利克的脸颊，痒痒的。

“你是什么时候从柏林回来的？”

“你怎么知道我去柏林了？”

“我有我的方法。”

“小老鼠的秘密。”瓦西里在他耳边轻轻哼了一声，“我有义务告诉你四处打听可是很危险的。”

“你接下来会在莫斯科待很久吗？”

对方低声笑起来，呼吸洒在菲利克耳朵上，“你用你的‘方法’打听不出来吗？”

“瓦西里。”

“我不能说，抱歉，部门之间的保密条款，你明白的。”瓦西里把他推开了一些，低头，让两人额头相碰，“但我可以告诉你至少在接下来的几个月里，我们可以想办法来这里见面——或者去别的地方也可以，像以前那样。”

“然后呢？”

“什么？”

“几个月之后呢？你会在哪里？”

他听见瓦西里叹了口气，搭在肩膀上的双手滑了下去。菲利克忽然很感激这幕布一样厚重的黑暗，他们可以各自躲在后面，直到搜刮出合适的措辞为止。瓦西里碰了碰他的手腕，然后握住了他的手，拇指不轻不重地按着菲利克的掌心。菲利克这时候才留意到手背上的刺痛，树丛的尖刺一定刮破了皮肤。

“对不起。”瓦西里悄声回答，“我真的不知道。”

菲利克凑近了瓦西里，吻他的下巴，然后是嘴唇，对方把他的手攥得更紧了，以至于菲利克分不清痛楚是来自划伤还是骨头。第二次亲吻缓慢而谨慎，好像他们都在深浅不明的冰层外缘摸索，直到瓦西里把菲利克推到后面的一棵松树上，手探到他的衬衫下面，沿着腰的曲线往下滑，拉链的声音意外地清楚，布料的沙沙声，又一只夜鸟叫起来，断断续续的，好像它自己也不明白鸣叫是怎么回事。瓦西里把两人一起握在手里摩擦的时候，菲利克从喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽，仰起头。月亮已经挣脱了破碎的云层，落在枯枝组成的网里，发出奄奄一息的灰色光芒。

 

——

 

他们差点在树林里迷路，花了比来时多两倍的时间才爬上斜坡，找出扔在树丛里的单车，重新爬上空荡荡的公路，飞快地往家里踩去。现在可能已经过了午夜，就算没有，那也快了。

就像某种扭曲了的时光倒流现象一样，回到楼下的时候，又有一辆黑色伏尔加轿车停在那里，和菲利克九岁那年夏天一模一样。两人停住单车，担忧地对视了一眼。他们太不谨慎了，不应该一起回来的，至少该前后相隔十分钟，但谁都没有想到这个时候会有克格勃的车出现在楼下。

菲利克还在考虑能不能绕过去的时候，乘客座的车门开了，他的心彻底沉了下去。科里亚叔叔从伏尔加里出来，笑眯眯的，放在胸袋里的手帕一丝不苟地折成三角形。菲利克僵在原地，看着老猫头鹰走过来，胃里一阵痉挛，攥紧了单车把手。

“菲利克·安德烈耶维奇！”科里亚叔叔兴高采烈地喊道，拍了拍菲利克的右肩，斜睨了一眼瓦西里，“还有瓦西里·尼古拉耶维奇，没想到会看见你们在一起。现在骑车去郊游不是有点太晚了吗？”

菲利克张了张嘴，闭上，重新斟酌言辞：“我刚下班不久。”

“是吗？那真是意料之外，我可不记得第十部门有那么忙，可能是时代不同了。安德罗索夫下士，”他突然转向瓦西里，“反间处也那么费心费力吗？”

“美国间谍可是不会休息的，我们也不会，长官。”

“多么出色的年轻人。”老猫头鹰来回打量他们，始终挂着微笑，这让菲利克更不舒服了，“我不想显得粗鲁，瓦西里·尼古拉耶维奇，但我希望能和菲利克单独聊两句，别让我阻碍你回家休息。”

“当然，长官，谢谢你。”

瓦西里走了，没再看菲利克一眼。菲利克小心地盯着老猫头鹰的脸，免得自己的目光溜向瓦西里。

“我们到那边走走吧。”科里亚叔叔说，指着住宅楼之间的公园。

这一小块摆放了长椅和秋千的空地在月光里显得更阴森了，从建筑物之间横穿而来的冷风把秋千吹得不停摇晃，生锈的铁链发出嘎吱声。供儿童玩乐的沙池已经长出了野草，菲利克不记得自己有没有在那里面打过滚，也许没有。瓦西里肯定有过，毕竟他曾经是这座小小公园的国王。

老人和年轻人在长椅上坐下来，一起看着轻轻摇摆的秋千。

“你爸爸告诉我，你很想到‘外面’去，是吗？”

“是的。”

“那你打算诚实告诉我刚才为什么说谎吗，菲利克·安德烈耶维奇？”

菲利克盯着脚下的沙地，打定主意不让猫头鹰看出自己的任何情绪。好几个借口从脑海里掠过，但都站不住脚。他不能编造得太过分，最好的谎言都是真假参半的。

“我不想你知道我去了哪里，科里亚叔叔。”

“这通常是人们撒谎的动机，不是吗？你和安德罗索夫下士去干什么了？”

瓦西里的名字触动了什么，一个主意突然浮出来，就像漆黑海面上闪光的浮标，菲利克赶紧抓住它，按着它的形状把谎言缠在上面。 _不要急_ _，_ 他告诫自己， _先给他一个烟幕，满足他拆穿谎话的愿望_ 。

“对不起，长官，我们，”他清了清喉咙，“我们去喝酒了。”

“骑着单车去？”

“是的。”

“这附近能买到酒的地方，开车也要半个小时。菲利克，你很清楚向上级撒谎有什么后果。”

 _就是现在，开始表演_ 。“我不敢在您面前说这种话，长官，但我，”他颤抖着呼了一口气，用手抹了抹脸，假装难以启齿，“请不要告诉我父亲。”

“他不会知道的。”

“我们两个，我，”菲利克转向科里亚叔叔，看了一眼他的脸，马上垂下目光，“我想找一些，女性朋友，但我不知道该怎么……安德罗索夫下士刚好，你知道的，他年长一些，有经验，我没别的人好问了，人们绝对不会和父亲讨论这种话题，不是吗？所以我请下士，呃，把我介绍给几位女士。”

老猫头鹰大笑起来，抬起手，用力拍打菲利克的背，菲利克杜撰的召妓经历似乎给了他极大的快乐，搞不好这个故事明天下班之前就会在第一总局的所有办公室里转一圈，接下来的一个月里人们都会在他背后窃笑，但这比关进卢比扬卡监狱好多了。

“年轻人。”科里亚叔叔感叹道，摇着头，手臂仍然搭在菲利克肩膀上，“可爱的小家伙，别觉得不好意思，我像你这么大的时候也是一样的。和女士们玩得高兴吗？”

他不由自主地想起瓦西里伸进他裤子里的手：“是的，非常。”

“以后谨慎一些。”

菲利克松了一口气，这次不是装出来的，“我会的，长官。”

老猫头鹰继续笑了一会，从皮带上取下一个扁扁的铝制小酒壶，拧开，灌了一口什么，几乎可以肯定是伏特加。直到这一刻，科里亚叔叔在菲利克眼中才总算像一个真正的俄罗斯男人。对方把酒递给菲利克，后者婉拒了，老猫头鹰没有坚持，再喝了一口，旋上盖子，放回卡在腰带上的皮套里。

“我今晚来这里是要通知你参加最后一场考试。”

“我毕业了。”

“你还没有，除非你通过这场期末考。”科里亚叔叔冲他挤了挤眼睛，“告诉我，菲利克·安德烈耶维奇，你还没有忘记怎么用枪吧？”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

彼得的手指抽动了一下，像是在按压不存在的手枪扳机。晚上七点零六分，苏黎世郊外的这个火车站里，时间似乎过得飞快，十年十年地往前跑，但每当你认真看钟的时候又彻底停滞下来，冻住不动了。

列车员还没从外面回来，和火车司机站在寒风萧瑟的月台上聊天，彼得能看见这两人映在窗户上的影子。火车静静地蹲伏在轨道上，仿佛一头驯服了的巨兽，车头灯还亮着，刺穿雪片横飞的黑暗。雪再这样下下去的话，也许午夜之前铁轨就无法通车了。他思忖着柏林有没有下雪，会不会影响从布达佩斯开来的慢车。但雪和火车班次并不是决定因素，他只想知道瓦西里有没有收到信，这个问题只有在夜班火车到站的时候才会得到解答，他不应该抱有太大的期望。

彼得盯着袖子。血迹暴露在空气里太久，已经发黑变硬了，与其说是血，更像是不小心沾上的咖啡渍。科里亚叔叔声称猎人们总会记得第一个目标，再往后的就都面目模糊，变成一个个没有特征的数字，听他的语气，你会以为他讲的是情人，而不是克格勃从名单上圈出来的阶级敌人。

彼得的，又或者说，菲利克的第一只猎物平凡无奇，但他确实清楚记得，十几年过去了，在这个远离莫斯科的荒僻小站里，彼得还能回忆起那人的样貌：脸色蜡黄，不知道是因为病或者挨饿，还是两样各有一点。才三十一岁，头发已经斑白，眉毛浓密，像是种在脸上的两排野草。眼睛是浅蓝色的，眼白浑浊，参杂着血丝。名字要多花点时间才能想起来，对了，尼基塔·伊凡诺维奇·切尔诺夫，大学教授，作家，斯拉夫诗歌专家。切尔诺夫写了一首讽刺长诗，当然无法出版，但人们争相传阅手抄版本，而且不知怎的被英国人拿到手，翻译了，以苏联无名诗人的名义刊登在报纸上，很快，这首诗就像流行病一样传到了美国的报纸上。难堪的克里姆林宫没花多少时间就找到这只唱歌的鸟，宣布它是中情局安插的间谍，下令把它从树枝上打下来。科里亚叔叔顺势把猎枪交给了菲利克，让年轻人证明自己的忠诚。

老猫头鹰没有规定执行任务的方法，只规定了时间，其余的菲利克可以自由发挥。他花了两天观察目标，这并不费劲，切尔诺夫教授失业已久，因为上了黑名单，也无法在莫斯科找到别的工作，只能靠亡妻的弟弟不时接济，每天窝在家里酗酒。菲利克躲在对面的屋顶上，透过半开的窗户数地上的空酒瓶。有时候教授就躺在这些瓶子之间，一动不动，不知道是睡着还是昏过去了。

他原本想用狙击枪，这更简单，直截了当，目标住处正对面的公寓是一栋危楼，无人居住，他可以慢条斯理地找最佳射击位置，完成任务，悄悄逃走。但菲利克最终还是选了一把托卡列夫手枪，往皮质公文包里放了一双布手套，相机，还有一个备用弹匣，最上面放了五六块肥皂，如果遇上盘查，就说自己是推销员。为防万一，他也带了一条领带，卷起来塞在口袋里。要是出了什么差错，他还有这条不起眼的武器。

年轻的克格勃是在10:12分进入住宅楼的，这个时点，上班的早就不在，不工作的也都外出散步或者去空空如也的商店里蹲守不知道什么时候才会出现的面粉。这栋楼没有门房，菲利克顺利走到四楼，除了一只虎斑猫，没有遇上任何活物。他戴上手套，敲了敲猎物的门。

里面过了很久才传来微弱的窸窸窣窣，落魄的教授打开门，上下打量菲利克，看见枪的时候，脸色变白了，像蒙着一层烧透了的灰。切尔诺夫抓住门框，好像突然站不住了，但很快又挺起背，直视着菲利克。

菲利克只开了一枪，在额头上。尸体往后倒去，砸碎了一只落在地上的酒杯。他迅速掩上门，弯腰摸了摸目标布满皱褶和斑点的脖子，确认没有脉搏了，在散发着垃圾臭味的客厅里走了一圈，拉开所有抽屉，把里面的东西丢到地上，制造抢劫的假象，并不是为了愚弄警察——毕竟长眼睛的都能看出这是克格勃的手笔——而是给警察一个台阶下，方便他们迅速拼凑出一份劫杀的报告，结案，压下这件事可能溅起的所有水花。

10:17，提着公文包的年轻人夹在惊慌的住户里离开了住宅楼，挤进被枪声吸引来的人群里，消失不见。

彼得不太记得自己接下来做了什么了，大概是乖乖回到老猫头鹰身边汇报了。每次任务结束之后的流程都差不多，而且比外行人想象的要无聊得多：填表格，交报告，向上级汇报。也许就是特意这么设计的，让人感到麻木，把谋杀变成又一份墨守陈规的工作，有点令人不快，但总得有人来做，如此而已。

切尔诺夫的死讯刊登在报纸内页，小小的一个方框，没有图片，用机械的口吻宣布这位诗人死于入室抢劫，莫斯科警察近期会加强巡逻，等等。后遗症就是看完这篇报道之后来的，菲利克不时梦见切尔诺夫苍白的脸，梦见那双察觉到死期将近时极度恐惧的眼睛。这双眼睛甚至会在醒着的时候浮现在眼前，令稿纸上的字母模糊起来，菲利克不得不闭起眼睛，专心听着办公室里打字机单调的哒哒声，直到心跳恢复正常为止。

他需要见瓦西里，越快越好。菲利克从床下面的纸箱里翻出一盒小时候玩过的拼图，随手抓了一块蓝色的，丢在安德罗索夫家门外。这是他们三种紧急联系方式中的一种，在门外发现拼图的话，瓦西里会尽快找借口到家里来见他。另外两种方法更复杂一些，约的是户外见面地点，需要用到信封和白色运动服，但他们暂时还不需要这个。

瓦西里是晚上八点左右来的，菲利克听见他在外面和父亲说了几句话，然后卧室门开了，瓦西里走了进来，仍然穿着制服，指尖和头发都还带着外面的寒意，今天下了雨夹雪。菲利克锁上门，撞进瓦西里怀里，搂紧他的脖子，感觉到瓦西里低头吻了吻自己的头发。

“发生什么了吗？”

菲利克没有说话。瓦西里拍了拍他的背，拉住他的手，把他带到床上，和菲利克一起躺下来，拉起毯子，把两人一起裹在下面，像是爬进了一个鹅黄色的虫蛹里。菲利克枕在瓦西里的手臂上，把他的另一只手握在掌心里。

“菲利克。”

“嗯？”

“出什么事了？”

“科里亚叔叔给了我任务，我完成了。”

瓦西里皱起眉，继而露出了然的表情，似乎想说什么，最后还是沉默地低下头，吻了菲利克的嘴唇。两人久久地抱在一起，毯子里因为两人的体温而变得闷热，但谁都没有动。菲利克想说噩梦的事，但这听起来太懦弱了，他不乐意在瓦西里面前示弱，又把话咽了回去。瓦西里凑过来，轻轻蹭着菲利克的鼻尖和额头，后者终于笑起来，双手捧着瓦西里的下巴，把他推开。

“这里太热了。”

“菲利克·安德烈耶维奇抱怨这里太热。”瓦西里夸张地说，掀开毛毯，翻身把他压在下面，“证明他恢复正常了。”

“我以为你不喜欢，”菲利克犹豫了一下，“猎人们。”

“确实不喜欢，除了你。”

“我现在要感谢你的慷慨吗？”

“过两天感谢也可以。”瓦西里啄了一下他的嘴唇，爬起来，拉平制服的皱褶，“我该走了，我告诉你爸爸我只是过来借点东西。我会在老地方给你留信号的。”

门关上了，菲利克躺在原处，盯着天花板看了一会，翻过身，把脸埋进残留着微弱冷杉气味的枕头里。

 

——

 

老猫头鹰没有再出现，他肯定收到了菲利克的报告，但没有回应，好像这件事并没有发生过一样。但菲利克已经不那么热衷于到“旷野”里去了，因为瓦西里能够确定明年也会继续留在莫斯科，两人就在这座庞大而寒冷的城市里东躲西藏，提防着自己的同僚，在不同的地方见面，有时候只能匆匆交换一个吻，运气好的那次可以在一起消磨整个下午和大半个晚上。他们最激动人心的计划是明年夏天，瓦西里打算邀请菲利克到那栋在河湾边的“达恰”去，克格勃的雇员们夏天常常结伴去乡间钓鱼和打猎，这个举动不会引起怀疑。尤莉娅肯定不会去，安德罗索夫少校的风湿时好时坏，很可能也去不了，妈妈肯定会留在莫斯科照顾他。

“这样就只剩下我和你了。”瓦西里宣布，“一整个夏天。”

这“一整个夏天”的承诺支撑着菲利克日复一日地给第十部门打字和翻译报告，是很枯燥，但感觉没有一开始那么糟了，他甚至接受了自己可能一辈子当个小文员的可能性。可能科里亚叔叔觉得他完成任务太慢，决定放弃这个毕业生。也许没什么原因，他就是不走运，这都没什么所谓了。菲利克已经不再梦见那个脸色煞白的教授，他向那条通往深渊的小路走了一步，又退了回来。

至于瓦西里，因为他是瓦西里，似乎在反间处一路顺风顺水。他很信任菲利克，但他毕竟也是个克格勃，非常谨慎，从不向菲利克透露和工作有关的任何风声，但偶尔他会说漏嘴，讲出某个他以为菲利克不会知道的姓氏和街道名，菲利克推测他应该接手了监控西德驻苏联外交人员的工作，按照这个速度，很可能再过几年就会成为少尉。菲利克想象他是某种灵活的捕食者，不管在多陡峭的地方都可以找到最快的方法往上爬。这个想法他小心地藏在心里，没和瓦西里提过一个字。

最后，比夏天来得更早的是调动命令，悄无声息，埋在厚厚一叠电文和报告里，堆到他的办公桌上。那张薄薄的纸盖着许多个鲜红的公章，像喷溅的血迹，正文简短而冰冷，告知菲利克·奥尔洛夫，从下周一开始，他就是特勤处的雇员了。文件袋里还放着一本护照，菲利克把它翻开，看了看上面的签证，呆坐在原处，不知道是该高兴还是担忧。


	15. Chapter 15

第三部：窄路

 

15.

那些到“旷野”里去的人们，往往会对他们落脚的第一个城市产生特殊的感情，有时候是恨，大多数时候是不愿承认的爱。彼得每次回忆起马赛，总是带着一种揉合了遗憾、不安、温柔、焦灼和甜蜜的情绪，就像人们凌晨时分醒来，突然想起已经记不清相貌的露水情人那样。这位露水情人击碎了他和瓦西里尚未开始的夏天，菲利克会为此痛惜，但对彼得而言，过往这二十多年就像一条弯曲的河流，里面流淌的是碎玻璃，多一块碎片，少一块碎片，没什么区别。

他们本来是有时间道别的。科里亚叔叔提早两天把出发日期告诉了菲利克，后者当晚就违反规定，把这件事告诉了瓦西里。两人约定在“2号营地”见面，那是河边一个荒僻的公园，远离大路，只安装了零星几盏路灯，到晚上基本上是一片漆黑，而且植物茂密，更像个野战训练场而不是公园，就算被跟踪了也可以轻易逃脱。

唯一的问题是，瓦西里没有来。

菲利克独自坐在长椅上，看着河水。按照101学校的训练，每次秘密会面都应该留有迟到的余地，毕竟外勤不是地铁班次。他和瓦西里约定的迟到窗口是三十分钟，要是超过了这个时限，就赶紧离开。二十分钟过去之后，菲利克开始频繁看表，盯着穿过树丛的小路，每一阵扰动树丛的风都让他神经紧张。三十分钟一到，菲利克站起来，快步离开了公园，因为担心有人跟踪，还特意往反方向绕了很长一段路。

没时间去探究瓦西里怎么了，他的航班深夜从莫斯科起飞。根据护照上的入境章，苏联公民菲利克·奥尔洛夫是在1973年5月27日早上到达巴黎的，这是他第一次，也是最后一次用真名和真护照入境。菲利克在每站都停一下的慢车上颠簸了五个小时，才总算拖着行李走到马赛的烈日下。领事馆派了人来接他，开着一辆车前盖掉了漆的雪铁龙2CV，司机每次踩下加油踏板，整辆车就剧烈地颤抖一下，好像要当场呕吐出零件来。

当地联络站检查了菲利克的护照，收走，换了另一本给他，上面贴着菲利克的照片，盖着货真价实的钢印，出生年月也是对的，但名字变成了“菲利克·奥加科夫”，官方身份是贸易代表，专门出口伏特加的。特勤处通常会基于特工的真实姓名来取工作名，有时候保留名字，姓氏换几个字母，有时候反着来，保留姓氏，换一个名字。这样可以避免特工忘记临时的假名，更重要的是，假如有好事者去翻查档案，特勤处也可以搪塞说看错了，只不过是拼法相似而已。

这个港口城市的一切都令菲利克着迷，像碎了一地的彩色玻璃，混乱然而美丽。老港挤满了小渔船和鱼贩，竞相吆喝叫卖，每隔几分钟就跺脚喝骂，驱赶偷偷摸摸的海鸥，没什么用，这些鸟儿从空中俯冲下来，叼走尺寸小一点的鱼，躲到高处，贪婪地啄食。带血的鱼内脏滑落，堆在石头缝隙里，在地中海的热天里不一会就散发出怪味。老城的房子互相紧靠，油漆和石灰一起剥落，但窗台上放着的天竺葵和毛茛花束弥补了这个缺陷。这个海滨城市聚集了菲利克想象得到和想象不到的各种人，穿着亚麻夏季西服的英国茶商，裹着鲜艳头巾的北非移民，印度水手，逃亡的阿尔巴尼亚人，形迹可疑的葡萄牙人，还有他这个看什么都很吃惊的苏联人。沿街的商店摆卖各种会被莫斯科人分类为“没用”的东西：切成大块的肥皂，旧书，古董家具，铜器，贝壳饰品，声称可以平息风暴的护身符，茶巾，骨质占卜用具。书店是他最常去的地方，菲利克用出国第一个月的薪水买了他能找到的所有索尔仁尼琴的作品，骄傲地把这些遭受苏联查禁的小说摆在床头，在这个远离莫斯科的地方，没有躲躲藏藏的必要。

相比起海边，菲利克更喜欢到山上散步。通往山顶圣母堂的小路犹如迷宫，某个即将下雨的午后，正当菲利克在山腰密密麻麻的低矮住宅之间迷路的时候，一个算命的女人拉住菲利克，要求他付一法郎，否则当晚就会死于非命。菲利克跑过两条街，翻过一道篱笆，才总算摆脱了她。

他写信给瓦西里，描述了这些奇遇。寄回国内的信都需要经过审查员的核查，他们会涂黑任何他们觉得“危险”的段落，从来没有人知道标准是什么，不同的审查员涂掉的段落也不一样，也许唯一的标准是他们当天的心情。菲利克希望瓦西里至少能读到算命女人的那一段。

联络站里的其他苏联情报人员并不像他那么喜欢马赛，在他们眼中，这地方臭气熏天、吵闹而且危险。大多数人只对酒和女人感兴趣，甚至在工作时间去酒吧，借口“发展当地线人”，还没天黑就喝得烂醉，每到月底就捏造一堆乱七八糟的报告，发回莫斯科，反正不会有人来核查报告的可信性。

马赛联络站的站长是个壮硕的中年人，从侧面看不算惹人讨厌，可惜谢顶严重，头顶像是被刀削走了一块。他的法语很糟糕，对收集情报也没有显著可见的兴趣。菲利克不明白这样的人为什么能够坐上站长的位置，也许他是某个将军的侄子之类的，裙带关系一向是苏联官僚系统的硬通货。菲利克第一次到他办公室去的时候，这人花了半小时抱怨莫斯科不把马赛领事馆当一回事，他反反复复向总部申请一个“猎人”，快一年了才等来一个毛头小子。

“把这玩意搞定。”他丢给菲利克一个文件夹，从语气听来，就像是床底下有一只死老鼠等待处理，“你一个人能应付的吧，小子？”

菲利翻了翻档案，一个和克里姆林宫关系亲密的俄国商人，两年前叛逃到比利时，被法国情报人员接管，最后改名换姓定居马赛，源源不断地给法国人和英国人泄漏莫斯科的秘密。文件列出了目标的详细地址，附带三张照片，两张是证件照，另外一张是用长焦镜头从远处拍的，目标刚从家里出来，一手按着帽子，一手拿着手杖。站长让他研究了几分钟照片，伸手把整份文件抢了回去，锁进抽屉里。

“不准弄出太大的动静来，不然莫斯科脸上不好看，明白吗？”

“我明白。”菲利克回答，忍着不翻白眼，“但我需要您允许我全权处理这件事，长官。”

“什么意思？”

“我可以用我觉得适合的任何方法，联络站为我提供我需要的任何东西——钱，武器，一般是这两种——除了您之外，其他人不能过问。”

对方沉默了一会，菲利克能看见他咬牙，好像在咀嚼一颗烤焦了的坚果。他盯着菲利克，菲利克一动不动地坐在原处，垂下视线，摆出一副谦恭的样子，像是为自己刚刚说的话感到羞愧。他在面对那些自视过高的克格勃男人时总是用这一招，比如父亲，比如101学校的教官，非常偶尔地，他和瓦西里吵架的时候也这么做。

“只要你能让这家伙闭嘴就行，他快要毁掉莫斯科的武器生意了。”

“谢谢你，长官。”

他花了两个礼拜来做这件事，先在露天集市上接近女仆，自称是货船上的无线电发报员，慢慢地和她调情，摸清楚了她的上下班时间。这个前军火商家里只雇了两个帮工，一个是厨娘，负责三餐。另一个就是这个女仆，负责打扫、跑腿和其他杂务。晚上九点之后家里就没人了，那个女孩告诉菲利克。她是在鲁西永附近的村野里长大的，说话有浓重的口音。她似乎很喜欢她的雇主，谈到他满屋子的古董钟表藏品，谈到雇主心情好的时候会多给她几个硬币，他还有头痛病，需要定时吃药，所以她每周五都要到药剂师那里去一趟。

菲利克专心地听着，伸手去拿糖罐，故意碰到她的手，女孩脸红了，菲利克笑了笑，邀请她星期五一起喝咖啡，不要到闹哄哄的老港来，而是去药房附近，免得她来回跑。女孩忙不迭答应了，星期五当天早早等在咖啡馆里，五个药瓶裹着纸包，放在手提包里。菲利克耐心地听她讲厨娘的风流逸事，趁她去洗手间的时候调换了手提包里的药。继续逗留了五分钟，借口要回船上去了，离开了咖啡馆。

两天之后，菲利克把一份报纸放到联络站站长的办公桌上，就在裁缝店的广告旁边，是一篇题为《外籍商人疑用药过量不幸身亡》的报道。那个秃顶的中年人皱着眉，嘴唇蠕动着，许久才读完。他放下报纸，看了菲利克一眼，目光里揉杂了厌恶、不安和敬佩，也许还有一点点恐惧。他最终什么都没说，扬了扬手，示意菲利克出去。

菲利克关上门，脚步轻快地下楼。瓦西里还是没有回信，但是这件事好像没那么重要了。和瓦西里有关的思绪都会触动那根遗忘已久的尖刺，拉扯出带着血丝的焦虑，还不如暂时放下不想，至少这会让他舒服一些。菲利克喜欢马赛，这个港口城市也热情地接纳了这个陌生的儿子。他很确信这一次他不会做噩梦了，他已经打败了噩梦，现在是个士兵了，他的战场在阴影里，并不光彩，但都是为苏联而做的，也就是说他站在正义这一方。这个想法让他感到宽慰。

就像许多其他猎人一样，他也忘了一件事，那就是在“旷野”里，猎人随时都会变成猎物，而他已经被盯上了。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

除去圣诞节之外，美国驻马赛领事馆最受人期待的活动就是夏季鸡尾酒会。按照惯例，他们会向驻扎在这个港口的所有领事馆发出邀请，包括苏联。人们很少拒绝出席，一小部分原因是好酒和烤架上滋滋作响的羊腿，更大一部分原因是搜集流言蜚语。领事馆聚会向来都是巨大的流言搅拌器，真真假假的消息混杂在一起，大多数时候只有泥浆，但偶尔也会淘到金子。

菲利克是和联络站站长一起去的，他在心里偷偷把这个秃顶中年人称作“河狸”，瓦西里估计也会喜欢这个绰号的。领事本人缺席，据说他有一年被英国领事追问了几个关于乌克兰的尴尬问题，认定是美国人故意设局让他难堪，自此不再出席类似的活动。河狸一进门就直奔放着烈酒的长桌，菲利克转了一圈，拘谨地向陌生人微笑，拿了一杯柠檬水，退到墙边，观察着在场的宾客。有些人他见过照片，比如北约国家的领事们，还有法国和意大利情报局的官员，这些在明处的人并不危险，危险的是暗处那些不起眼的翻译、发报员、签证处文员和贸易代表。

一个穿着蓝色连衣裙的女人冲他笑了笑，举起手里的马丁尼。菲利克回了一个微笑，对方似乎受到鼓励，走了过来，和他一起靠在墙上，用英语说了一句什么，菲利克困惑地皱了皱眉，女人于是用法语再说了一遍。

“您就是那个新来的。”

菲利克侧过头看着她，“听起来好像您已经认识我一样。”

“不是每天都有新的苏联男孩到马赛来的。”蓝裙子瞥了一眼他手里的饮料，“还是个不喝酒的苏联男孩，这很新鲜。”

“菲利克·奥加科夫。”他报出假名，伸出手，“新来的贸易代表，您什么时候需要最好的伏特加，给我打电话。”

“玛丽娜·杜博瓦。”蓝裙子握了握他的手，换成了俄语，“分析员，专长是苏联。”

这听起来像宣战，菲利克笑起来，恭维她的俄语非常地道。

“得像了解朋友一样了解你的敌人，您肯定也很明白这一点，贸易代表先生。”

“那您说不定比我还了解苏联。”

杜博瓦喝掉了剩下的马丁尼，用牙签拨弄杯底的橄榄，“要不我们找个安静的地方，我来告诉你我有多了解您的国家？”

“我很乐意，但如果我就这样走了，我会惹上麻烦的。”菲利克看了一眼人群中的河狸，他已经喝了第三杯威士忌，耳朵和脑后的秃斑都变红了，“您明白我们这种小人物脖子上都套着很短的绳子，而且主人把绳子抓得很紧。”

蓝裙子大笑起来，菲利克这才留意到她有一对很浅的酒窝。“什么时候您摆脱了项圈，欢迎来找我，我很想听你谈伏特加。”

“我会的。”

她走开了。菲利克抿了一口柠檬水，里面的糖浆足够淹死一整窝蜜蜂，他皱了皱鼻子，随手把玻璃杯放到一个空托盘上，回到长桌边，看有没有更合口味的东西。一个穿着黑色衬衫的男人正在挑选小吃，在炸虾球和熏鱼之间犹豫不决，察觉到自己挡住菲利克之后，他悄声道歉，高高举起餐盘，缩到一边，让菲利克过去。

“试试西柚汁。”

菲利克把目光转向那个穿黑衬衫的陌生人：“抱歉，什么？”

“西柚汁，如果你不喝酒，这是最好的选择了，其他饮料都甜得反胃。”对方眨眨眼，“不是故意要打探，不过我刚才看见你喝柠檬水的表情了。不用觉得不好意思，在场的每个人都被领事夫人的柠檬水坑害过。”

“您似乎经验十足。”

“让我告诉您一个秘密。”穿黑衬衫的男人凑近了菲利克，压低声音，“我特别讨厌领事馆的酒会，除了食物，虾很好吃。可能这就是为什么我还没辞职。”大概是为了证实自己的话，他把一只炸虾蘸进撒了鼠尾草碎的酱汁里，塞进嘴里。

“您在这里工作？”

“不是，但也差不多了。”对方喝了一口酒，把食物咽下去，“我为女王陛下的政府卖命，五十年前曾经是份好差事，但现在不是了。我叫布兰登，不过英国领事馆里有一半人至今用‘喂，你’来称呼我，你不妨也这么做。”

菲利克露出微笑，这是他从踏进领事馆以来第一次用不着假装觉得好笑。人群里传来一阵喧哗，羊腿烤好了，连同烫手的烤架和浸透肉汁的马铃薯一起送进来。厨师亮出了刀，烤肉和炙热油脂的香味飘散开来。

“听着，苏联先生。”布兰登说，飞快地把几块熏鱼砌到盘子上，“我现在准备逃到我最喜欢的隐蔽角落去了，你要跟着来吗？”

菲利克的第一反应是不去。但这个英国人说话的方式，满不在乎的神情，棕色卷发，还有衬衫绷紧在肩膀上的样子，也许有一点——只有那么一点点——像瓦西里，这让他犹豫了。他瞄了一眼河狸，联络站站长一手拿着不知道第几杯酒，另一手端着装满烤羊腿肉的餐盘，正在和美国领事夫人说话。布兰登顺着他的目光看过去，轻轻哼了一声，“只是到花园里去而已，你不用带保姆。我也不希望害你明天被拉回莫斯科枪毙，不是吗？”

 _我们不随意枪毙自己人_ 。这句话已经到嘴边了，菲利克还是没信心把它说出来。“那带我到花园里去吧。”他最终这么回答，与其说是让步，更像求救。

 

——

 

纯粹是缺乏经验。要是他有机会和二十二岁的自己面对面谈五分钟，彼得会跟他说这句话，“只是缺乏经验而已”，不是指责，是劝慰。那是一场精心策划的围猎，穿蓝裙子的分析员，风趣的布兰登，都是一伙的。事实上，军情六处和中情局加起来，总共准备了六位猎手，因为他们还摸不清楚菲利克的脾性，所以各种口味的诱饵都选了一些，有男有女，最年轻的是布兰登，时年二十六岁；最年长的是一位律师，五十八岁。刚到旷野不久的小鸟不太可能看穿这个骗局。

领事馆的花园只不过是一块巴掌大的草坪，要是放了烤架，就不能和狗玩飞盘了。出于安全原因，围墙建得很高，以至于园子看起来像开着花的井底。布兰登把菲利克带到葡萄架下，心满意足地直接用手拿盘子里的食物吃，时不时问菲利克几个问题，歪着头，友善而好奇，听说他的职务之后就请他给一些“挑选上等伏特加的建议”。菲利克尽己所能编造了几句，把这个话题对付过去。

“你喜欢索尔仁尼琴吗？”

菲利克僵住了，想起放在床头柜上的小说，脑海里属于克格勃的那一部分飞快地运转起来，布兰登是不是在暗示当地情报人员已经搜查过他的住处？为什么要说这句话？这英国人是在试探菲利克的反叛程度吗？打算策反他吗？还是说他想太多了？

“为什么这么问？”

布兰登耸耸肩，舔掉手指上的酱料，“索尔仁尼琴是我知道的唯一一个苏联作家。”

菲利克稍稍放松下来，“随便翻过他的几本书而已，说不上喜不喜欢。”

“我大概知道你喜欢什么。”布兰登若有所思地咀嚼着葡萄，“法国女孩。也许你在露天市场上和她们搭讪，也许她们心思单纯，喜欢闲聊，搞不好是从鲁西永来的，第一次进城。我打赌你喜欢这样的女孩。也许你约她们喝咖啡，甚至翻翻她们的提包，恶作剧一番，然后，嗖，消失了。”

菲利克看着英国人，不再微笑。布兰登那种吊儿郎当的神态消失了，就像折起手帕放进口袋那么简单。军情六处已经知道菲利克做了什么，怎么做到的，他没有自己想象中那么隐蔽。菲利克的脖子和后背一阵发热，然后发凉，冷汗冒了出来，不由得瞄了一眼布兰登的皮带和袖口，看他有没有带武器。布兰登把餐盘放到一边，靠在葡萄架上，从手指到肩膀都很放松，不像是准备拔出枪或者刀片的样子。几只麻雀蹦跳着凑过来，英国人饶有兴致地观察鸟儿啄食盘子里的面包屑，仿佛麻雀比菲利克有趣多了。

“没想到我给人这样的印象。”菲利克回答，他的声音仍然很平静，他自己都觉得不可思议，“我其实比较传统，会先取得父母许可，再和女孩约会。”

“天哪，那多无聊。”

“但是非常稳妥。”

布兰登的目光重新转向菲利克，两人盯着对方看了一会，就像棋手隔着棋盘互相打量。 _间谍的游戏_ ，菲利克想，你们互相都明白对方是什么货色，但还得假装不知道，对方也礼尚往来，假装不知道你知道。一场在烟幕和镜子之间来来回回的双人舞。布兰登开局就打乱了他的节奏。

“就我个人而言，”布兰登开口，重新戴上了那副友善的面具，“我相信所有良好的关系都是先从朋友开始的。”

“也许不是所有人都适合做朋友。”

“至少要先沟通，才知道适不适合。我有几个好朋友，刚认识的时候差点动起手来，但后来多见几面就爱上对方了——来，拿着这个。”布兰登从口袋里摸出一张名片，交给菲利克，那上面用花体字写着“布蒙夫人专业家政服务：洗衣、缝纫和园艺，其他需求面议”，下面印着电话号码和地址。菲利克犹豫了，英国人直接把那张小小的硬卡纸片塞进他的衣袋里，轻轻拍了拍，“什么时候打这个号码都会有人接的，只要你提到‘灰色斜纹外套’，他们就会转接给我。”

“我有义务把这件事报告给保姆，你没想过吗？”

“那你就不值得追求了。”布兰登笑了笑，“再说，就算父亲带着猎枪找上门，他们也只会找到一屋子可怜的洗衣妇而已，别吓坏她们了，好吗？”他俯身拿起空餐盘和酒杯，麻雀纷纷飞逃，“多一个朋友没什么坏处，新来的男孩，我等你的电话。”

他回到领事馆里去了。菲利克呆站在葡萄架下面，思忖着克格勃的保密工作是不是真的这么糟糕。

 

——

 

“没遇到什么事吧？”在回苏联领事馆路上，河狸问，打了个嗝，嘴里的酒气灌满了整个车厢，“有没有什么值得注意的情况？”

 _军情六处试图招募我，我也没有立即拒绝_ 。菲利克把手伸进口袋里，摸到了名片的尖角。

“没。”他对着车窗回答，躲开站长的口气，“没什么特别的。”

菲利克当晚回到公寓里的第一件事是检查门窗和家具，寻找入侵的痕迹。就算军情六处的人真的来过，他或者她非常仔细，卡在抽屉接缝处的火柴棍，还有笔记本旁边故意留下的一抹灰尘都好好地在原处。他拆了台灯，把衣柜翻了个底朝天，没找到窃听器。菲利克在床上呆坐了一会，拿起床头柜上的《古拉格群岛》，那张印着美泉宫的明信片夹在106和107页之间。他此刻很庆幸瓦西里没有署名，否则英国人很快就能顺藤摸出1970-1971年间在维也纳供职、名叫瓦西里的苏联人，然后，如果运气好，或者他们安插在莫斯科的内奸很能干的话，也能挖出从同一个学校毕业、而且家在同一栋住宅楼里的菲利克·安德烈耶维奇·奥尔洛夫。

他从口袋里摸出那张家政服务的名片，想了想，摆在书桌最显眼的位置。他是个单身男人，就算他存有一大叠这样的名片，最多被指责懒惰，不至于引起怀疑。菲利克在桌子旁边坐下来，交抱起双臂。舞伴已经发出了邀请，现在轮到他思考怎么把音乐的控制权抢回来了。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

 _该怎样衡量背叛呢？_ 彼得向想象中的瓦西里发问。 _是从想法产生的那一刻算起，还是从付诸行动的那一刻算起？以同样的权重量刑吗？你自己不也有过同样的想法吗？在“旷野”里的可怜人全都有过，你没有比别人更高贵。而且别忘了是谁先背叛谁的。_

想象中的瓦西里从不反驳，所以彼得更喜欢他，而不是远在柏林的那一个。

菲利克没有打布兰登给他的电话，至少一开始没有。“布蒙夫人家政服务”的名片放在桌上，他每天都能看见，已经能把地址和电话背下来了。这张硬卡纸的作用如同摆在苦行僧面前的肉和葡萄酒，菲利克依靠不断拒绝诱惑来确认自己的忠诚。他去查了使馆的通讯录，无论是美国还是英国的外交使团里，都没有叫布兰登的，也没有玛丽娜·杜博瓦，唯一一个姓杜博瓦的是美国领事馆雇佣的当地司机，是个男人，而且快要退休了。

换句话说，他的舞伴全是幽灵。

下一个任务在巴黎，不是河狸指派的，是直接从莫斯科发来的命令。联络站站长把电报给菲利克的时候，脸上的嫉妒那么明显，就像一个发臭罐头里成群飞出来的苍蝇。菲利克当天就离开了马赛，带着一个小手提箱，里面是两件换洗衣物和一把拆开了的托卡列夫-33手枪。为了躲避跟踪，他用两个名字订了两张车票，坐在圣夏尔车站的空旷大厅里假装看报纸，实则观察着来来往往的旅客，判定安全之后才搭上下午三点半开出的那班车。

菲利克在巴黎北站附近的一间白蚁肆虐的阁楼里住了一个月多一点，然后去了布鲁塞尔，再然后是十一月份冷雨飘零的日内瓦，犹如一个勤勤恳恳的邮差，运送的包裹是死亡。他独自一人在斯特拉斯堡过了1974年新年，坐在乌鸦桥侧面通往河水的台阶上，看着倒映在狭窄河道里的灰色天空。他和瓦西里小时候玩过一个游戏，用落叶和树枝扎成小船，放进水里，比赛哪艘船漂得更快更远。两人在岸上追着船跑，菲利克的小船一度把瓦西里的抛在后面，但是中途在凸出的岩石上撞得粉碎，松脱的枯枝和树叶被河水冲散。

他着手在岸边的草地上搜集枯枝落叶，试着复制和当年一样的小船。一个孩子被吸引过来了，很快就聚集了一群，谨慎地和这个奇怪的大人保持距离，同时伸长脖子，盯着他的一举一动。一个小男孩忍不住了，用阿尔萨斯方言喊了一句什么，其他人都哄笑起来，菲利克看了他一眼，露出微笑，用法语问他刚才说了什么。

“您这样做不对，船漂不起来。”

“你介意教我吗？”

男孩顺着河岸滑下来，他穿着一件打了补丁的旧衬衫，太大了，可能是哥哥或者爸爸的，他得把袖子卷起好几层，才能露出前臂。他娴熟地把树枝拼好，用撕成条的树皮扎起来，插上一片棕红的落叶。他看了菲利克一眼，菲利克点点头，男孩把船放进水里，它立即被水流卷走，乘着浪头冲向下游，孩子们兴奋不已，嘻嘻哈哈地奔跑起来，追着小船。菲利克看着他们跑远，站起来，拍拍裤子上的尘土。夕阳西沉，矗立在众多屋顶后面的大教堂塔楼泛出污血一般的深红色。菲利克背对着教堂，悄悄回到属于他的阴影里去了。

他在斯特拉斯堡的最后一晚，科里亚叔叔毫无预兆地出现在旅馆楼下，邀请他一起吃晚饭。那家小餐厅开在德国区和法国区的交界处，挤在一家杂货铺和一家卖各色毛线和棒针的小店之间。侍应似乎都认识老猫头鹰，称呼他“弗里德曼先生”，把他们带到墙角的方桌那里。菲利克拒绝了酒，科里亚叔叔耸耸肩，挥手让侍应走开，自己往杯子里倒了白葡萄酒。

“我不得不说，你和你爸爸年轻的时候一模一样。”

“哪方面，外貌还是工作？”

“工作上，谢天谢地。我在这里偷偷告诉你吧，安德烈可不是你父母之中长得最好看的那个。”科里亚叔叔喝了一口葡萄酒，冲冰桶里的瓶子点点头，“我不喜欢法国人，但我确实喜欢他们的酒。”

沙拉端上来了，省去了菲利克编一个回答的麻烦。他思忖着老猫头鹰什么时候才会进入主题，他来这里肯定不是为了抒发对葡萄酒的热爱，多半是他要说的事太过敏感，不能冒电报被拦截的风险。菲利克吃得不多，侍应收走盘子的时候，沙拉还剩三分之一。甜点上桌了，泡在烈酒里的香草雪糕球，科里亚叔叔拿走了雪糕球上面的薄片饼干，放进嘴里。

“我明天回莫斯科。”

菲利克用勺子挖了一小块雪糕，没有吃，“祝你旅途愉快？”

“你要和我一起回去。”

融化的雪糕缓慢滑到甜品勺边缘，快要滴下来了，“为什么？我做错什么了吗？”

“正好相反，总部很喜欢你，准备把你调到新的职位上，这次在巴黎，不在马赛。所有调动——尤其升职——都需要候选人回莫斯科接受面试，没什么需要担心的，只是走过场而已。他们准备给你一个军衔。笑一笑，小家伙，这是荣誉。”

甜腻的香草味糊状物滴到桌布上，菲利克放下勺子，用餐巾擦了擦手。眼尖的侍应迅速过来，用一块白色茶巾盖住了被冰淇淋弄脏的地方。菲利克看着那块布，希望世界上的其他问题也能用这么简单的方法解决。

 

——

 

在上飞机之前菲利克就知道自己一定会去见瓦西里，尽管上头的命令是不准见在莫斯科的朋友。他先去敲了对面的门，来开门的是安德罗索夫太太，而且她一开始并没有认出菲利克，不知道是因为太久没见，还是因为他身上的全套制服。应该是制服，菲利克很少穿得这么正式，对不知情者而言，他只是个没有晋升希望的小文员而已。

“他去跳舞了。”

“瓦西里？跳舞？”

“我把地址给你。”

那是家餐厅。克格勃这晚把整个场地租下来了，里面都是军官。除了一块闭门谢客的牌子，没有别的守卫。菲利克推门进去，两个在过道里抽烟的少尉瞥了他一眼，移开目光，继续聊天，没有多注意菲利克。

他循着音乐找去，踏进灯火通明的舞厅里。西方音乐是被严格禁止的，所以喇叭里播着老掉牙的俄罗斯民歌。滞闷的空气里满是酒精、尼古丁和挤得过于紧密的人体的味道。一个喝醉了的军官一把搂住菲利克，像公牛一样撞进舞池里，拉着他跳了几步，就像手工匠人演示刚刚做好的木偶。周围的人们大笑，给他们鼓掌。菲利克奋力挣脱了那个醉汉，躲进人群里，不小心踩到一个军官的脚，低声道歉，退到墙边。结着霜的窗玻璃映出醉醺醺的人群，他就在那里面看见了瓦西里。

他的邻居在舞厅另一边，像其他人一样穿着制服，但领口敞开着。他把头发剪得更短了，像个在前线服役的步兵。瓦西里在和一个女孩聊天，搂着她的腰，两人的脸凑得很近，时不时相视而笑。菲利克深吸了一口气，径直走了过去。

“不向我介绍一下您漂亮的朋友吗，安德罗索夫下士？”

瓦西里看向菲利克，张了张嘴，好一会没说话。女孩好奇地来回打量他们的脸，瓦西里清了清喉咙：“这是娜迪亚，我们在同一个办公室工作。娜迪亚，这位是菲利克·安德烈耶维奇，我的，”他在这里挣扎了几秒，“我的邻居。你介意我们走开几分钟吗？菲利克是为了公事来找我的。”

那两个在过道上抽烟的军官已经不见了，瓦西里推门让菲利克先出去。冷风扑面而来，两人躲进街角的阴影里，像小啮齿类动物躲到树根下。瓦西里点了烟，也给菲利克点了一支，古巴烟，又一项特权。菲利克并不抽烟，但为了“表演”，把香烟拿在手上。毕竟两个抽烟闲聊的克格勃军官，看起来比两个两手空空在路边争执的克格勃要正常多了。菲利克突然觉得疲惫不堪，就像日复一日拉磨的驴子，那个费尽他全部心力的石磨就是这种表面上的“正常”。

瓦西里伸手弹了一下他的新肩章，“恭喜你，奥尔洛夫下士。”

“谢谢。”

“怎么不先发一封电报回来？”

“我不能。”

瓦西里从喉咙里发出一个单音节，在“嗯”和“啊”之间，也许想表达了解，也可能是同情，“所以你只是‘路过’。”

“对，明天早上走。”

“去哪里？不，抱歉，不用回答，我不该问。”

于是菲利克没有回答。他盯着手里的烟，一个稳定的光点，像天气很好的时候，从阁楼窗户里眺望到的灯塔。他们是怎么到这片海域来的？这片静默的、冰冻的语言之海，冰层下面涌动着的是隐喻和暗号，他只能勉强辨认出轮廓，无法确定它们真正的含义。菲利克抖掉烟灰，把烟放到唇间，吸了一口，好像这么做就能更了解瓦西里一点。烟同时烧进肺和大脑里，菲利克咳嗽了一下，拼命忍住了，免得瓦西里把他当小男孩看待。

“你是不是——”

“娜迪亚——”

他们的话语迎头撞在一起，碰出细小的冰渣。菲利克摇摇头，让瓦西里先说。瓦西里呼出一口烟，抖掉落到袖子上的烟灰，“她是‘表演’的一部分，我指娜迪亚。我并不——在所有人面前，我必须表演。”

“这不是我想问你的。”

“不是吗？”

“那晚你为什么没有来？我走的那晚。”

“临时开会，凌晨才被放出来，也没办法告诉你。”瓦西里吸了一口烟，把下一个词和烟雾一起呼出来，“抱歉。”

“你没有收到我的信吗？”

瓦西里犹豫了一下，“收到了。”

没有下一句话了。菲利克想象着结冻的海，他奋力敲打着厚重的冰块，想把冻在里面的词语掘出来。瓦西里似乎在等着他追问为什么没有回信，而菲利克不想问这个问题，害怕听到自己不想要的答案。瓦西里轻轻叫了一声他的名字，抓住菲利克的手肘，这个动作唤起了一种熟悉的亲昵感，瓦西里在吻他之前常常这么做。餐厅的侧门开了，涌出一股热气和噪音，一个厨工把垃圾扔到巷子里，看了他们一眼，回去了。瓦西里迅速收回手，菲利克后退了半步。

“我收到你的信了。”瓦西里说，好像是要提醒自己这件事确实发生过，“外面很适合你，我很高兴。”

“你可以写信告诉我的。”

“我很想，但这——”

“不要跟我说这很危险，写信又不是叛国罪。”

“是或者不是，都是总部说了算的。”瓦西里在墙上碾灭烟头，丢掉，“而且我当时刚好——K处[1]在考虑，我的意思是，他们想把我放到一个会接触到机密文件的职位去，背景调查很严格，我不能有任何污点。”

菲利克想笑，实际上只发出了奇怪的喉音，像被水呛到了，“我不知道我是你的污点。”

“我没有这个意思——天哪，菲利克。”他走开了两步，又转回来，直直地站在菲利克面前，这么多年过去了，瓦西里还是比他高那么一点，“我回信了又能怎样呢？等你两年还是三年之后回来，继续在楼梯间里见面？我们能把这个游戏玩多久，到三十五岁？四十岁？终究会有人察觉到什么不对的。我们迟早要。”他没有说完这句话，看着菲利克的脸，放缓了语气，“也许现在不是谈这个的好时候，我原本还指望我们能好好坐下来，在‘达恰’里，安安静静的，只有我和你，喝点酒。”

“你早就想过这件事了？”

“你没有吗？”

他有，只是不打算承认。菲利克抿了抿嘴唇，“我们需要多点时间谈谈。”

“可能这就是问题所在了，小老鼠。”瓦西里的指节刮过他的脸颊，在下巴停留了一会，“我们没有时间，永远没有时间。”

“我们以前——”

“以前。”瓦西里把这个词重复了一遍，好像那是一句骂人的话，“我们都长大了，菲利克。而且。”他又清了清嗓子，仿佛每个词都长着小尖刺，会刮伤舌头，“如果你想在总部继续往上爬，你就得把我抛下。我也一样。”

“我不想往上爬，我不像你。”

“菲利克。”瓦西里的声音如此低沉和缓，几乎给他一种枕边情话的错觉，“你在克格勃这几年没有学会任何东西吗？要是你不往上爬，就活不下去了。不是因为钱或者买进口商品的特权什么的，而是，你不往上，就出局了。”

烟即将烧尽，菲利克把它甩到地上，烟头落进脏兮兮的积水里，滋地熄灭了。

“然后呢？”

“然后什么？”

“我和你，之后怎样？”

瓦西里移开视线，“你会继续爱我，就像爱一个哥哥那样。你知道我也爱你，就像兄弟那样。”

“谢谢你的演讲。”菲利克听见自己这么回答，不久前在领事馆里，他就是用这种语气和布兰登说话的，“我该回去了，抱歉打断了你愉快的夜晚。”

瓦西里往旁边迈了一步，挡住他的去路，“我只是想保护你。”

“我不需要。”

“菲利克。”

菲利克看着他，等待下文，瓦西里和他对视着，没有说话。餐厅里漏出来的微弱灯光在他脸上投下团块状的影子，像是戴了面具。菲利克无法准确分辨他的情绪。他站得很直，握着拳头，仿佛在等菲利克宣读罪名。菲利克大步走开了，冷得发抖，不得不扣上制服最顶端的纽扣。瓦西里在背后叫了几次他的名字。年轻的军官没有回头，年长的那个也没有追上来。

 

——

 

菲利克一整晚没睡，陷在客厅的沙发里，看着窗外呆板的夜空。将近凌晨四点才回到房间里，动作迟钝地脱掉制服，换上更适合铁幕另一边的衣服。就像小时候那样，电话先响起，然后才是敲门声。特勤处的人等在门外，但这次不是来接父亲的。

科里亚叔叔在后排座位上，菲利克怀疑他是个永远不需要睡觉的蜡像。他交给菲利克一个文件夹，请他在到达机场之前看完。里面是一份详细的档案，列出了一个陌生人的轨迹：石油勘探员和音乐教师的独子，新西伯利亚某间不知道是否存在的中学，少先队银勋章获得者，最后跳到莫斯科，变成国际关系学院毕业生，再到苏联驻巴黎大使馆。

“背下来，一个细节都不要漏掉。”老猫头鹰指示，“这就是你。要是美国人调查你，他们会看到的档案就是这份。”

菲利克翻回第一页，这份假档案做得很仔细，纸都是旧的，带着折痕和污渍，边角发黄。他的照片贴得有些歪斜，脸上有回形针留下的凹痕。表格头几行是个人信息，出生地，出生年月，入党日期，当然还有名字。

 _彼得·奥辛_ ，菲利克默念了两遍。从今天开始，这就是他的名字了。

 

 

注：

[1]Directorate K，反间处的简称


	18. Chapter 18

18.

后来，那些坐在办公桌和会议桌旁边的人心满意足地感叹，菲利克·奥尔洛夫同志不辱使命，无愧于党的栽培，两位奥尔洛夫同志都是这样，父亲和儿子，是共和国的长枪，也有人说共和国的盾牌，坐办公桌的人时常这样逻辑混乱，彼得已经习惯了。

彼得喜欢他的新名字，这是一道壕沟，把他和菲利克隔开来，这样后者就不会沾上一滴血了。“菲利克”可以安全地待在亚森捏沃的集体住宅里，停留在六岁，抱着妈妈的琴谱窝在窗边。彼得后来经常和别人讲的一个谎言是：他本来是要成为钢琴家的。重复了几次之后，他自己也差不多相信这个说法了，尽管他连五线谱都不会读。

巴黎为彼得保留了两个令人不快的“惊喜”。第一个就是维克托·普里亚科夫，中学时代的游泳池恶霸，现在是苏联驻巴黎大使馆的三等秘书。彼得几乎不认得他，普里亚科夫只比他大两岁，但因为酗酒，看起来就像四十五岁，门牙被香烟里的焦油染黄了，肚子在衬衫下面高高凸起，不剩一点游泳运动员的痕迹。普里亚科夫第一眼就认出了菲利克，多半也猜出了他来这里是干什么的，但什么都没说，和他握手，欢迎他来巴黎，脸上的笑容勾起了彼得心里某些遗忘已久的恐惧。普里亚科夫的手粘湿冰凉，就像摸了一只蟾蜍，彼得费了很大劲才忍住没当着他的面用衣服擦手。

和彼得不一样的是，普里亚科夫是通过了正式考试的外交官，不是克格勃的人，应该不会和彼得有什么交集。只要他不要酒后胡言乱语，就不会构成特别大的威胁。然而出现在巴黎的第二个“惊喜”就是另一回事了，彼得是在英国大使馆办的茶会上遇到他的。彼得还没来得及决定是否要假装不认识，对方已经走了过来，一把抱住彼得。他比彼得矮，头顶刚到他的耳朵，比以前瘦了一些，不那么像个土豆了。彼得及时平衡好手上的杯子，免得把果汁打翻在尤哈斯背上。

“老朋友。”彼得不敢喊他尤哈斯，万一对方在用工作名执行卧底任务，这一句话就会让他陷入危险，只好旁敲侧击问一问，“一切都和以前一样吗？”

“对，都一样。你呢？”

“工作上有点不同了，你知道人们怎么说我的，‘彼得是个勤奋的小伙子’。”

“你当然是了，亲爱的彼得。”匈牙利人松开他，上下打量了他一眼，“刚到巴黎？”

“能看出来吗？”

“一头盲熊都能看出来你是从铁幕那边来的，这件难看的衬衫。”

“我可不记得你以前对时尚有什么深刻见解。”

尤哈斯发出响亮的笑声，像海狮叫唤，拍了拍彼得的前臂，“抱歉，我很想跟你继续聊，但我现在得走了，有点事。我们可以找个时间一起吃午饭吗？我知道一家很地道的俄式餐厅——是个可以放心聊天的地方，使馆里很多人都去那儿。我把地址写下来给你，好吗？或者你问问其他人，说‘奶奶的厨房’，他们就知道了。星期二？不行？星期四？棒极了，我们星期四中午见。”

按照规矩，和其他外交人员见面需要申请当地联络站站长的批准，要是去见的是西方国家的外交官，就不得不发电报回莫斯科等候审批。幸而尤哈斯算是“自己人”，而且巴黎联络站站长认识他，马上就同意了，甚至没让彼得递交书面申请。那家所谓“奶奶的厨房”果然无人不知，而且离使馆不远，走路过去十分钟就到了。小小的店堂里有很多熟面孔，除了使馆雇员，还有几个跑政治新闻的记者。彼得和尤哈斯进门的时候，所有桌子都已经坐满了，两人等了快十五分钟，才被忙碌的侍应带到靠窗的一张小方桌旁。

这顿饭本身没什么特别的，彼得已经忘了他们聊了些什么了，但他能清楚记得看见布兰登走进餐厅那瞬间，那种喉咙发紧和手心冰凉的感觉，在逃跑和战斗之间犹豫不决。布兰登径直向他们这一桌走来，迈着大步，富有信心，简直就像事先排练过一样。彼得突然意识到了什么，难以置信地瞪着尤哈斯，匈牙利人脸上露出一丝愧疚，低头啜饮红菜汤。

“你们不介意我坐这里吧？实在没有位置了，我又赶时间，你好，尤哈斯。”布兰登自己拉开椅子坐了下来，扯松领带，冲彼得微笑，“哦，你好，这位又是谁呢？尤哈斯，麻烦介绍一下。”

这几句话故意说得很大声，好让邻座都听见。这一切都是拙劣的“表演”，彼得几乎想对着布兰登的脸大笑。尤哈斯用餐巾擦擦嘴，目光仍然没有离开喝了一半的红菜汤：“这位是我的朋友彼得，他刚到巴黎。彼得，这位是英国大使馆的布兰登。”

他们握了握手。彼得避开布兰登的目光，始终盯着尤哈斯：“在莫斯科，我们和朋友叙旧的时候不会邀请陌生的新朋友过来。这是匈牙利还是法国习俗？”

尤哈斯抬起头，刚想说话，就被布兰登打断了。

“请不要为难可怜的尤哈斯。”英国人轻声说，碰了碰彼得的手背，“这是我的主意。你一直没有理会布蒙夫人，还忽然从马赛消失了。你可以想象我有多么担心，只好求助于我们共同的朋友了。也许有他在，你会更愿意和我聊天？能看到熟悉的面孔总是好的。”

这是个陷阱。换作瓦西里，早就已经拍桌离开，回去写报告揭发尤哈斯，把他一脚踹进克格勃插满血淋淋尖桩的深渊里。但彼得不是瓦西里，所以他仍然坐在原处，假装吃饭，毫无食欲地用叉子拨弄泡在肉汁里的马铃薯块。侍应过来问布兰登要吃什么，他用俄语回答面包和红菜汤。

“你们认识多久了？”彼得漫不经心地发问，这个问题没有特定对象，尤哈斯和布兰登互相看了一眼，布兰登幅度很小地点了点头，于是尤哈斯开口了。 _原来如此_ ，彼得想。戴着项圈的是尤哈斯，绳子在英国人手里。

“布兰登是个可靠的人。”匈牙利人答非所问，“我觉得你们会谈得来的。”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？你安排一个外国情报人员和——”

“你不在莫斯科。”尤哈斯堵住了他的下半句话，“我知道你在想什么，我也上过101学校。但这不是个陷阱，菲利克，这里没人要求你叛国。”

“你肯定以为我绞尽脑汁想伤害你的祖国。”布兰登接着说，声音仍然很低，能轻易地被餐厅里的噪音盖过去，“这不是真的。我很欣赏苏联，时常希望伦敦也有莫斯科的行动力，但你也明白他们有时候会做出一些残忍的决定——从没出过外勤的胖军官抽着雪茄坐在会议桌旁，随随便便决定这个要死，那个也要杀，而且理由是什么呢？写了一本书？对核弹表示怀疑？鼓掌不够大声？”他停下来打量彼得的脸，似乎感到满意，于是继续，“而你就是那个不得不干所有脏活的人。这不让你痛苦吗？你不是个残忍的人……我也许不了解你，但尤哈斯了解你。这就是我们可以合作的地方。我们这些在‘旷野’里的小小鸟儿——你们的行话是这么说的，对吗，‘旷野’？——推动不了什么大的改变，但要是你在合适的时机给我合适的信息，你和我可以阻止更多人成为铁幕的牺牲品，一点微小的、力所能及的善良，这就是我给你的提议。”

切尔诺夫教授的脸浮现在眼前，出乎彼得意料。他以为自己早就忘记这位倒霉的文学教授了，但看来科里亚叔叔是对的，人们永远不会忘记第一枪。彼得还是清楚记得切尔诺夫挺直脊梁，直直地看过来的眼神。他就这样直视着死亡，就像任何一个真正的斯拉夫人那样。他真的应该死吗？谁下的决定，为什么？彼得后来偷偷去读了切尔诺夫的诗歌，那些词句给彼得的感觉就像隔着玻璃看一个溺水的人，听不见呼救声，但大概可以猜出来，无能为力，但又不忍心移开目光，可能这就是作者的目的，人们必须见证痛苦，但也必须站在玻璃板后面，不许干扰这种痛苦。

“我现在不能给你答复。”彼得放下叉子，叉齿在桌布上留下了红色的污渍，“给我几天时间。”

“二十四小时。”布兰登立即回答，像是预测到了彼得会说什么，“明天这个时候，我会在隐蔽的地方观察苏联大使馆，如果你手里拿着一份《真理报》走出来，那我就离开，再也不会和你接触。假如你决定和我继续谈，那就拿着一份《世界报》走出来，到时我会给你下一步的指示。”

彼得点点头。

他其实不需要二十四小时。当晚躺在床上的时候，彼得不情愿地承认。这个决定说不定早就形成了，那个东德士兵跨越铁丝网的照片就像梣树种子，虽然埋在层层泥土和岩石下面，但一直没有死去，等着合适的气候破土而出。瓦西里会怎么说呢？

彼得翻了个身，对着墙壁蜷缩起来，他早就不再把破破烂烂的笔记本放在枕头边，那张美泉宫的明信片也已经烧了。他为什么要关心瓦西里怎么说？瓦西里根本不明白他在“旷野”里面对着什么，需要做什么，已经不能成为彼得的标杆了。等他下一次回国，瓦西里多半已经结婚，搬进分配给新婚夫妇的集体公寓里，过起“正常”的生活。他不禁猜测军情六处选布兰登当接头人是不是尤哈斯的主意，尤哈斯有没有给他们解释菲利克的弱点？提起当年在学校宿舍里意外撞见的小闹剧？要是瓦西里知道——可是瓦西里不会知道，他再也不能影响彼得了。

他在天亮前勉强睡着，立即就被闹钟吵醒，焦躁不安地在办公室坐了一个早上。报纸放在门口的一个柜子里，《真理报》堆积如山，因为没人想看。《世界报》只剩下两份了，彼得在柜子前面站了一小会儿，拿起《世界报》，特意让大标题向外，夹在腋下，走出了大使馆。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

五点半了。挂在会议室大门上方的钟告诉瓦西里。他留意到坐在对面的军官也在看钟，对方也觉察了他的目光，两人都心照不宣地移开视线。通风管轰轰作响，抽出这个地下室里滞闷的空气。这场会议没有一点要结束的意思，而且已经停滞好一段时间了，因为通风管的缘故，瓦西里现在才留意到那种墓穴般的死寂。每隔十分钟左右，就会有年轻军官下来通报外面的情况，哪里的窗户被砸了，档案室的文件销毁多少了，大门外的岗亭被纵火了，德累斯顿分局来电寻求指示，没人能给他们指示，不一会儿莱比锡分局也打电话来了，只好不接听。人们呼喊这个和那个口号，人们涌向柏林墙，人们不走了，他们现在是愤怒的海潮，拍打着东西柏林之间曾经不可接近的坚壁，这群穿制服的斯塔西只能瑟缩在地下室里，面面相觑。

“安德罗索夫上尉。”第十司[1]的代表打破了沉默，所有目光都转向房间里唯一的俄罗斯人，“您真的不能再劝劝莫斯科吗？”

“莫斯科的意思很明确，我们不会派军队到柏林，柏林得自己解决自己的问题。”

这句话激起了一阵窃窃私语。瓦西里小时候看过一幅油画，画的是一艘救生筏，上面的水手有的在跪地祈祷，有些已经放弃希望，目光呆滞，还有几个一脸恨意，不知道是针对大海还是上帝的。此刻的会议室就让瓦西里想起了那艘救生筏，侦察总局的人瞪着他，脸上全是毫不掩饰的厌恶。第十一司和第二十总司[2]的代表像融化的蜡一样陷在扶手椅里，脸色灰白。 _胆小鬼_ ，瓦西里轻蔑地想， _倒霉的莫斯科，这么多年来都在为这一小片残疾的土地输血_ 。他有点担心柏林这里发生的一切会影响他在克格勃的仕途，总部玩起推卸责任的游戏来无人能及，他离少校军衔就差这么一点点了，此时不能出错。诚然，今年对苏联来说不是一个好年份，四处起火，但苏联总会挺过去的，他的祖国经历过比这糟糕得多的灾难，多一次也无妨。

五点零五分。再过一个小时，预定的新闻发布会就要开始了，无计可施的东德政府打算稍稍放松限制，让符合申请条件的人们到西德去。瓦西里再也受不了这间灰暗的地下室了，借口抽烟，撇下这群百无一用的斯塔西，回到楼上去了。理论上来说，正式宣布散会前不许离开，但瓦西里是莫斯科的特使，他喜欢去哪就去哪。

就在他被关在会议室的这一个半小时里，有人已经用木板把办公室的窗户封起来了，只留了一条缝，方便观察情况。文件柜敞开着，秘书们遵照命令，把里面的档案和报告都拿去烧了。瓦西里锁上门，摸黑在地上寻找打火机，总算在墙边找到了这件小小的金属物，天知道它是怎么蹦那么远的。

他把打火机放回衣袋里，回到办公桌边坐下，拧亮台灯。环顾这个空空如也的办公室，心里油然而生一种尖锐的不甘和愤懑，他是好不容易才得到这一切的，得到这点不大不小的、甜美的权力。他知道菲利克因此看不起他，但菲利克又懂什么呢？菲利克毫无预兆回到莫斯科，撞见他和娜迪亚的那段时间，瓦西里正和两个和他同龄的军官争夺反间处西欧办公室的一个职位，那两个人不见得比他优秀，但他们都订婚了，在克格勃眼中，这就是“可靠”的表现。本来还有第四个候选人，但这个倒霉鬼被匿名举报藏有外国杂志——那时候谁家里没有几本外国小说呢？克格勃搜查了那人的家，从床和墙壁之间的缝隙里找到三本英文杂志，两本讲音乐的，这无所谓，第三本赫然印着只穿了丁字裤的男人。这个候选人直接从办公室消失了，瓦西里偷偷去档案室翻文件，想知道这第四个人的下场，但他彻底从纸质文件中消失了，没有档案，没有报告，通讯录里写着他名字的那一栏被涂黑，好像从未存在过。他偷偷把文件放回原处，隐隐有点反胃。

瓦西里暗自发誓永远不要滑落到这个境地里去，也不能让同样的事发生在菲利克身上。

可是他的小老鼠领情吗？科里亚叔叔太偏爱菲利克了，项圈不勒紧，绳子也放得太长，导致他在旷野里跑得太自由，沾染了西方帝国主义的毒药。以前的瓦西里一度觉得这样的菲利克令人着迷，没错，菲利克时不时会说些叛逆的话，但谁私下里不是这样呢？只是说说而已，他们不是过着舒适的生活吗？有什么好不满的呢？瓦西里从未因此怀疑过菲利克的忠诚，但现在他清醒了，他想大声诅咒年轻人的激情和幻想，正是这些思想垃圾蒙蔽了他的判断力。

 _一定是从巴黎开始的_ 。瓦西里得出结论，在记忆中穿过总部铺着油毡、漆成上白下绿的走廊，回到反间处的老办公室里。1975年初春，他负责审阅两个项目，一个是渗透法国政界的3057号，另一个是贿赂西德国会议员的9081号——克格勃不像英美同行那么喜欢代号，更喜欢用编码。外勤发回来的报告往往废话连篇，也无从查证真伪，所以瓦西里一般都匆匆略读，只有在外勤花钱太多，或者接连出现失败的时候才会逐字细看。

3057号就是第二种情况。

他写了一份报告，详细列出了3057号近日的蹊跷之处，递交上级，然而石沉大海，他等了一周，没有任何回音。他只好在某天晚饭的时候假装不经意地向父亲提起了这件事，希望父亲会找相关的人谈谈，不管他们是谁。出乎意料的是，过了两三天，来找他的不是反间处的处长，而是科里亚叔叔。

S处的老狐狸把瓦西里带到使馆区的漂亮咖啡馆去了。瓦西里不喜欢这些地方，太夸张了，连勺子柄上都有雕花。他觉得格格不入，像一头意外闯入瓷器店的棕熊。他也不喜欢科里亚叔叔，这老头整天把自己打扮得像个大资本家，不知道居心何在。特勤处的人总觉得自己有什么特权，瓦西里之前在“旷野”里认识的斯塔西也都是这个德行。

“你对我们在外面的工作有些疑问，是吗，安德罗索夫同志？”科里亚叔叔没有浪费时间和他闲扯天气，这让瓦西里好受了一些。

“是的，长官，我发现——”

“我知道你发现了什么，你在报告里写得很清楚，谢谢你，同志。”

“你不同意吗，长官？”

“让我们先别说同意不同意。”科里亚叔叔充满柔情地看着食指和拇指之间夹着的那块方糖，扑通把它放进热茶里，“你了解我们在‘旷野’里的工作吗，瓦西里·尼古拉耶维奇？”

“知道一点皮毛，我曾经在‘外面’工作过。”

“维也纳和东柏林。”

“是的，长官。”

“那你一定明白特勤处并不总是百战百胜，我们的爱国战士十分优秀，但敌人非常狡猾。”

“您当然是对的。”瓦西里在扶手椅里动了动，“但我觉得这些失败太刻意了。”

“什么意思？”

“就好像巴黎联络站有人故意搞砸几次任务，来掩盖他或者她真正想干的勾当。”

“那这个人——要是他或她真的存在——‘真正想干的勾当’是什么呢，安德罗索夫同志？”

“这就是我希望你们批准我查清楚的，我缺一些文件，没有权限。”

“换句话说，你不知道。”

“我暂时不知道，长官。”

“你愿意听听老人家的一个建议吗？”

“我会尊敬地遵守您的建议。”

“不要混淆警惕性和疑心病，虽然在我们这一行，需要比别人更高的警惕。没有责怪你的意思，你做得很好，下士，我会这么跟你的上司说的，但在你找到更确凿的证据之前，就别再担心我们在巴黎的人了，知道吗？”

“明白，长官。”

“好孩子。”科里亚叔叔探过来，拍了拍瓦西里的手臂，“试试蛋糕，我打赌你没有吃过比这家更美妙的榛子馅。”

如果说这场谈话有什么效果的话，那就是让瓦西里更怀疑3057号行动了，但既然上级发话了，他也没什么可以做的，只能把文件夹束之高阁。档案室有详细的调出记录，要是他继续琢磨这件事，科里亚叔叔下次带他去的地方就不会是咖啡馆了。

他把这件事记得很清楚，同时期发生的另一些事，反而模糊了。妹妹就在这年夏天结婚，新郎也是个克格勃，在第十六部门工作，是个密码破译员。瓦西里自己不久前和娜迪亚订了婚，又迅速取消了，因为娜迪亚发现他还在和别的女孩见面。瓦西里松了一口气，这说明他在部门里精心构建的风流浪子名声生效了，很长一段时间里都不会有人怀疑他为什么迟迟不结婚。父母轮番把瓦西里骂了一顿，但除此之外没有别的后果了。

理所当然地，爸爸邀请了对门的奥尔洛夫少尉参加婚礼。仪式将会非常简单，直接在家里办，无神论者当然不去什么教堂。瓦西里暗暗希望少尉会把这件事转告菲利克，驻外人员每年夏天有长假，说不定菲利克会回来，这样他们可以——他们其实不能干什么，瓦西里只是想见见菲利克，确保他过得不错，如此而已，没有别的想法。也许还能坐下来一起喝两杯酒，兄弟之间是允许这么做的。

最后，意料之中，菲利克根本就没有回来。奥尔洛夫少尉是独自一人来的，带着一个稀罕的胡佛牌熨斗，美国货，通过他在法国大使馆的熟人辗转买到的，作为新婚礼物送给尤利娅。瓦西里陪他坐了一会，问起菲利克，少尉耸耸肩，说他也不知道儿子现在在哪里，不过他每隔两个月会收到一封电报，菲利克总是告诉他一切都好、工作顺利这种废话，搞不好是克格勃代发的。

起居室的电话响了起来，可能响了好久了，被音乐盖了过去。妈妈拿起了听筒，按在右耳上，一手捂住左耳，说了两句什么，点点头，抬头环顾人群，发现了瓦西里，招手让他过去。

“找你的，瓦夏，没告诉我他是谁。”

“谢谢，妈妈。”

听筒里传来的声音怪怪的，像是被什么机器处理过，让瓦西里现在马上到总部去一趟。他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，傍晚六点多，星期天的傍晚，婚礼还没结束，但总部吹了口哨，他必须跑着去。

瓦西里气喘吁吁地走进办公室的时候还穿着礼服，肩膀上有彩纸屑。一个秘书模样的人领他进电梯，瓦西里看着电梯显示板跳动的数字，楼层越高，意味着事态越严重。他们停在了中间偏上的地方。他跟在秘书后面走过长长的走廊，穿过两扇需要查验身份的门，最后被塞进了一间墙上镶着铅板和软垫的隔音室。

这里面只有三个军官，一个是反间处处长波里斯·普卡耶夫，一个瓦西里不认识的大鼻子军官，第三个是科里亚叔叔。他们面前都放着瓦西里不久前写的那份关于3057号行动的报告。瓦西里在唯一的空椅子上坐下，觉得自己像个被审讯的犯人，科里亚叔叔把一叠档案推了过来。

“你的消息来源是什么？”普卡耶夫先开口，用拳头敲了敲瓦西里的报告。

“外勤定期发回来的报告，长官。”

“没有别的了？”

“没有了，长官。”

“普卡耶夫同志的意思是，你的报告很有价值。”科里亚叔叔接口，他今天穿上了克格勃的制服，很罕见，“我们觉得你提出的一些问题值得进一步探究，这并不代表我们对3057号行动失去信心，正相反，总部高度重视这个计划，所以我们今天请你到这里来，看你能不能为我们提供更多的见解。”

典型的苏联官腔，似乎讲了很多话，但其实什么有用的都没说。瓦西里清了清喉咙，“哪方面的见解呢，长官？”

普卡耶夫和科里亚叔叔对视了一眼，最后还是后者继续讲解。“今天早上，巴黎的深夜，S处安排了一场‘打猎’，目标的身份对你来说不重要，但行动失败了，目标突然改变了行程，没有入住原定酒店。”

瓦西里看着桌面，“这也不算特别少见，不是吗？也许是常规安全检查。”

科里亚叔叔竖起食指，“问题是，行程改变是发生在我们的猎人到达酒店之后的。”

“你担心联络站里有人走漏风声。”

普卡耶夫插话了，“这就是我们想你去那边查清楚的。”

“我？”

“你是新面孔，不会打草惊蛇。其他有经验的调查员都在过往年检的时候去过巴黎，会引起内奸的警觉——要是真的有内奸的话。”

“我们在巴黎的‘猎人’是谁？”

科里亚叔叔侧了侧头，示意瓦西里翻开档案。第一份就是菲利克的，工作名“彼得·奥辛”，瓦西里看着上面的照片，觉得有点呼吸困难，脖子上有种怪异的、针刺般的感觉，好像被一双巨大的眼睛盯上了。他轻轻呼了一口气，稳住自己，继续翻看其余的。

“你和奥尔洛夫同志互相认识，不是吗？会影响调查吗？”科里亚叔叔问。

“不会，长官，即使是亲人，我也会公正处理的。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，安德罗索夫同志。抱歉把你从你妹妹的婚礼里拽出来，代我向你父亲道歉。回家收拾点行李，不用带制服，你下周二出发去巴黎。”

 

[1]斯塔西第十司，负责协调国际关系。

[2]斯塔西第十一司即狱政处，管理东德监狱。和第二十总司负责社会监控。


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
瓦西里知道克格勃会派人在机场接他，但没料到这个人就是菲利克。早上七点，在稀稀落落神情萎靡的旅客之中，菲利克显得清醒而警惕，好像他每天的工作就是站在候机大厅里等来自莫斯科的访客出现，就像等候据说已经灭绝了的鸟儿。  
是菲利克先看见他的，瓦西里不禁怀疑他其实已经发现自己好一会儿了，只是现在才决定从人群里现身。瓦西里对此没有心理准备，从菲利克拘谨的样子看来，对方也没有。两人多少有些尴尬地和对方保持着距离，握了握手，没有拥抱。菲利克看上去有点不一样了，瓦西里一开始以为是衣服的缘故，菲利克穿着熨烫平整的细条纹衬衫，很合身，并不是他以前在莫斯科时穿的那些皱巴巴的布袋。又或者是因为头发？菲利克暗金色的头发留长了少许，按着当时流行的样式往后梳，柔软的发尾盖住了后颈。从外表上看，菲利克已经完完全全抹除了铁幕东边的痕迹，但这好像也不能完全解释瓦西里感觉到的差异。  
“车在这边。”菲利克简短地说，侧了侧头，示意瓦西里跟他走。瓦西里答了一句“好的，谢谢”，这是两人接下来四十分钟里唯一的对话。使馆派来的车总算不是讨人厌的伏尔加了，是一辆银灰色的雪铁龙。两人各自占据了后排座位的两端，好像中间堆着燃烧的煤，瓦西里假装在看笼罩在晨雾里的阴郁郊区，实际上利用车窗反光悄悄打量菲利克，后者一次都没有看他一眼。  
车在一栋低矮的四层楼房前停下，漆成白色的外墙上挂着旅店的牌子，瓦西里不会法语，但从牌子上的鹳鸟看来，可能就叫鹳鸟旅店之类，菲利克也没停下来解释。他按了按柜台上的铃，门房走了出来，两人低声交谈，菲利克递过去一个信封，从老门房手里接过一个颜色不同的信封，走上嘎吱作响的楼梯，瓦西里跟了上去，忽然想明白那种难以言述的“不同”是怎么回事了，是菲利克说话的方式，他自然而然地掌控事态的样子，甚至他走路的姿势，好像他本来就属于“外面”，好像其他人就该听他的。菲利克打开了客房门，扶住，让瓦西里进去。  
“还不错，是不是？在外面不太看得出来。”菲利克把信封和钥匙放到写字台上，敲了敲墙壁，“没有窃听器，每天都会有人来‘清扫’，确保这个房间是‘干净’的。如果你需要什么东西，电话按1会接通门房，你可以信任他，他是我们的人。信封里有五十法郎，不过这也不用我告诉你了，预算是我的部门和你的部门一起审批的。”  
瓦西里把房间打量了一遍，从对着一堵砖墙的窗户，到铺着柔软鹅灰色被单的单人床，再到床头柜的玻璃碗和里面的柠檬硬糖，“谢谢。”  
菲利克点点头，脸上像是盖着一副不为所动的面具，瓦西里思忖他是什么时候学会这一招的。他靠近了一步，菲利克后退了一步，抓住门把手，“没什么事的话我就走了，明天使馆见。”  
“菲利克。”  
“彼得。”菲利克纠正道，“我在这里的名字是彼得。”  
“在外面我自然会叫你彼得。”瓦西里往前一步，菲利克没有空间可以后退了，只好紧贴着门，一脸戒备，瓦西里叹了口气，“别这样。我们接下来还得在一起工作。”  
“我知道。”  
“我是因为3057号来的。”  
菲利克飞快地抬起视线，看了瓦西里一眼，马上移开目光，不知道在看什么地方：“你是来审问我的。”  
“不是，是的，不止你一个人。我不该告诉你的，但是。”瓦西里停下来，思考着下一句话该不该说，但既然他都已经开了个头，还不如说完，“如果你有什么需要解释，最好现在就讲。”  
因为审讯室里有录音机，我帮不了你。瓦西里没把这句话说出来。  
菲利克笑了，出乎瓦西里意料。他不太喜欢这个笑容，因为那里面似乎掺杂着一点不知道从何而来的怜悯，好像菲利克知道一个奇妙的笑话，却不打算和瓦西里分享。瓦西里皱起眉，正要发问，菲利克轻轻摇摇头，抿了抿嘴唇，这是他准备对付一个困难话题之前常有的动作，于是瓦西里等着。  
“我没有什么需要说的。你想知道什么都可以直接在审讯室里问，你和莫斯科都会发现我始终对国家忠诚。”菲利克打开了门，站在走廊上，“我想你现在一定累了，那么长时间的飞机。请先休息一下，明天会有车来接你去使馆的，到时见，安德罗索夫下士。”

——

巴黎大使馆给他安排了一个小房间，瓦西里记得，一个比扫帚间大不了多少的地方，没有窗户，“用于临时办公”。他每天八点半到，晚上七点走。使馆里的人都假装看不见瓦西里，他所到之处，所有对话都戛然而止，好像他从莫斯科带来了某种寒气森森的沉默咒语。秘书把一摞又一摞文件送到他的桌子上，档案，监视记录，报告，外交电文。烟灰缸里堆满烟头，瓦西里仔细地研读这些枯燥无味的文字，像个富有耐心的淘金者，一点点筛掉泥土，寻找金沙的痕迹。  
审讯是在地下的隔音室里进行的，很冷，故意的。椅子没有靠背和扶手，极为不舒服，也是故意的。瓦西里把录音机放在桌子上最显眼的地方，以便最大限度地给受审对象施加心理压力。第一天讯问了六个人，其中有个男人因为压力过大，没答几个问题就泪水汪汪，以为克格勃发现了他和外交使团长妻子偷情的事，瓦西里重重地划掉这人的名字，不耐烦地挥手让他滚。  
当天的最后一个人是普里亚科夫，两人冷冰冰地交换了几句客套话，瓦西里打开了录音机。  
“报一下你的全名，同志。”  
“维克托·阿列克谢耶维奇·普里亚科夫。”  
“职位？”  
“巴黎大使馆三等秘书。”  
瓦西里照着总部批准的问题列表问他问题，观察着普里亚科夫的表情，问题并不重要，受审者脸上和行为上的细小线索才是他关心的。瓦西里这位中学时代的头号敌人丝毫不显得紧张，但整个人都散发出一种熟悉的憎恶和厌烦，坐在他对面感觉就像坐在冒烟的爆炸品旁边。  
“你是否有不经许可和外国情报人员接触？”  
“没有。”普里亚科夫挠了挠下巴，慢吞吞地加了一句，“这个问题为什么不去问你的老朋友呢，安德罗索夫？”  
“除非被问到，否则不需要提供无关信息，普里亚科夫同志。”  
“你的小朋友，他最喜欢和外国人厮混了，一个匈牙利矮子，问他。”  
“匈牙利是苏联的一部分，注意你的措辞，同志。”  
“矮子常常和英国人和美国人混在一起，你自己联想一下。”  
“我会记下你的证词，但也会在正式记录上删去你刚才关于匈牙利的不当言论，并建议大使对你进行进一步的纪律调查，普里亚科夫同志，你可以走了。”  
第二天的审讯更慢一些，因为涉及到真正参与了那次失败暗杀行动的外勤，一整天下来只处理了四个人。菲利克被秘书带下来的时候已经过了五点。瓦西里让他站着，一言不发地更换录音带，毫无必要地整理空白稿纸，这才请菲利克坐下。  
“全名？”  
“彼得·谢尔盖耶维奇·奥辛。”  
瓦西里放下笔，看着他，“全名。”  
菲利克盯着他看了一会，又看了一眼录音机：“菲利克·安德烈耶维奇·奥尔洛夫，克格勃特勤处。”  
“你是否曾经将任何机密文件带出办公区域？”  
“从来没有。”  
“你是否曾经收受外国情报人员的钱或其他形式的礼物？”  
“没有。”  
“你经常和外国情报人员接触，为什么？”  
菲利克蹙眉，“我没有。”  
“尤哈斯。”  
“他不是外国人。而且我在见他之前得到过站长的批准。”  
“他确实不是，但他经常接触的人是。”瓦西里翻开一份事先准备好的文件夹，“你的朋友尤哈斯每周至少两次和英美使馆人员吃午饭，理由是‘招募线人’，得到布达佩斯和克格勃的许可。一周两次，太多了，你不觉得吗？而且‘招募’了那么多年，也没见他发展出什么线人，也许他自己才是那个线人？”  
“我不知道，我不是反间人员。”  
“他试过把英国朋友或者美国朋友介绍给你吗？也许是在某一次吃饭或者散步的时候‘意外’遇上了？”  
“如果有，我会按规矩向莫斯科报告的。”  
“你的意思是有还是没有？说清楚。”  
“没有。”  
“有人在‘奶奶的厨房’餐厅见过你、尤哈斯和一个陌生人同桌吃饭。”  
“我不记得了。那个人记忆力那么好，你不如继续问他或者她。”  
“那个陌生人是外国情报人员吗？”  
“我不知道，我根本不记得有这回事。”  
菲利克的回答没一个是客气的，但看上去却好像非常温顺，甚至有点畏怯，略微低着头，双手平放在桌子上，但瓦西里不吃这一套。他盖好钢笔，审视着年轻的克格勃：“你好像不想配合调查。”  
“我认为配合调查的最好方式是实事求是。”  
“说说你那个版本的‘事实’。”  
“我经常去‘奶奶的厨房’，使馆里的许多其他人也是，也许旁边的桌子就坐着美国间谍，甚至坐着通缉犯，我可不能一个一个查验他们的身份，不是吗？我只是去吃个午饭而已。”  
“自然，你把你的打猎计划告诉尤哈斯了，因为你们是认识多年的老朋友。”  
“我甚至不会告诉你，安德罗索夫下士。”  
“注意你的态度，同志。”  
“我道歉。”  
“请把你3月21日的行动完整复述一遍。”  
菲利克照做了，从早上开始，讲到那个倒霉的夜晚，大体上和官方记录一致，只在某几个时间点有些细微的出入。这反倒证明菲利克没有说谎，因为说谎者往往倾向于“背诵”细节，过于精确，迫问之下就会露出更多破绽。出于保密需要，菲利克虽然提前二十四小时被告知有这么一个任务，但直到行动开始前三十分钟才知道目标的身份和下榻地点，就算他想泄漏秘密，也没时间这么做，更何况他自始至终待在安全屋里，另一个克格勃雇员可以作证。瓦西里重新看了一遍笔记，留意到一句令人生疑的话。  
“他说你打开了窗户，然后他过来关上了。”瓦西里抬起目光，看着菲利克，“为什么开窗？你不抽烟。”  
菲利克耸耸肩：“我已经在室内等了四个小时，暖气开得太足，很热，所以开了窗。外面是树丛，没人能看见我。”  
“你受过特殊训练，难道不知道安全屋的门窗不准随意打开吗？”  
“我知道。”菲利克看着自己的手，“里面很热，还有一股汽油味，到底什么东西会发出那种味道呢？我觉得想吐，就打开了窗户。窗藏在树丛后面。”  
“你觉得这个理由能说服总部吗？”  
菲利克摊开手，没有回答。录音带在机器里沙沙地转动着。  
“你经常在监视任务期间擅自打开门窗吗？”  
“那不是监视任务，而且外勤有权随机应变。”  
瓦西里交抱起手臂，“也许你是为了发信号，一个事先约好的暗号，只需要打个手势，甚至领带的颜色都可以向你的同谋传达信息，你受过这样的训练。”  
“你已经在胡编乱造了，安德罗索夫同志。”  
“我在探索各种可能性，这是我的工作。”瓦西里再拿出一个文件夹，里面是空的，但菲利克看不见，这个空文件夹是反间处审讯官很爱用的一个招数：“而且我们已经知道了你的同谋的名字，克格勃一直在监视这个人。你们什么时候见面我们也知道，我手上就拿着照片和文字记录，你还有什么想申辩的吗，奥尔洛夫同志？”  
菲利克抬头看他，脸上没有什么表情，连那种恭顺的神情也消失了。“我不知道你们拍到的是谁。”他一字一句地说，仿佛是个俄语初学者，用脚尖小心翼翼地触碰每个单词，测试它们是否牢固，“但那一定不是我。我不能想象联络站里有叛徒，但如果真的有，我请求总部把处死叛徒的任务交给我。”  
瓦西里审视着菲利克的脸，许久，移开视线，重新拿起钢笔，“在你看来，这次任务失败的原因是什么？”  
“运气罢了。”  
“是吗？”  
“在‘旷野’里，什么都靠运气。”  
“谢谢你，奥尔洛夫同志。”瓦西里的笔尖悬停在纸上，犹豫了几秒，划去了菲利克的名字，“你可以走了。”

——

也许确实是运气不好。瓦西里想，坐在旅馆房间的小写字台前，看着窗外被砖墙切断的一小块夜空。冷了的晚餐还在桌子上，笔记摊开放在旁边，用三种不同颜色的墨水做了标记。从书面记录上看，这次任务挑不出什么毛病来，人们的供词都能互相印证。从菲利克嘴里更加问不出什么来，他很熟悉克格勃的审讯风格，说不定还在心里偷偷嘲笑瓦西里的空文件夹把戏。  
他得想个别的方法。可是他为什么那么执着于证明菲利克有罪呢？证明给谁看，总部还是他自己？靠的是直觉还是毫无道理的疑心？反间处是个以疑神疑鬼为荣的古怪地方，欢迎一切阴谋论，只要给他们足够的理由，他们甚至可以搜罗罪证指控路边的流浪猫是美国间谍。  
瓦西里离开桌子，打开窗，让凉爽的夜风和街上的细微噪音一起吹进来。有人敲了敲门，他回来的时候给了门房一点钱，托他买酒和烟，应该是买来了。然而站在走廊上的是菲利克，一手拿着伏特加瓶子，另一手拿着软盒包装的香烟。瓦西里一时不知道该说什么，愣在那里，看着菲利克，好像从未见过这个人似的。  
菲利克晃了晃酒瓶，“我能进去吗？”  
瓦西里侧过身，让他到房间里来，关上了门


	21. Chapter 21

房间里只有一个玻璃杯，所以他们轮流从里面喝伏特加。瓦西里把所有写着字的纸都收起来了，放进提包里。菲利克看着他拉上拉链，把提包塞进衣柜里，一句话都没有说。

椅子也只有一张，菲利克直接坐在桌子上，肩膀靠着开了一半的窗户。瓦西里注视着他的手，不是特意要看的，大概是因为菲利克的手离他最近，而他正好需要一个锚点来拴住多余的注意力。菲利克的指甲剪得很短，皮肤没有日晒的痕迹，如果让一个陌生人来观察的话，这个陌生人首先会断定手的主人不从事重体力劳动，也许是个教师，科学家，甚至政府官员？不过这双手的中指指节上没有老茧，又不像是个握笔的人。陌生人到这里多半就卡住了，但瓦西里可以接着猜下去。这双手有很多用途，当苏联需要安静的时候，它就捂紧说话的嘴。苏联需要纪律的时候它守住笼子。要是有鸟儿侥幸逃出去，这双手就拿起狙击枪。瓦西里想知道菲利克习惯用哪只手用枪，当他的小男孩看着瞄准镜的时候，心里会想什么呢？

“如果你想抽烟，我不介意。”菲利克打破了沉默。

“你来干什么？”

“‘你来干什么’。”菲利克把这句话重复了一遍，低头看他，瓦西里却仍然盯着他的手，“瓦西里，你真的把我当成嫌疑犯了吗？”

“我是来工作的。”

“不，现在不是。现在你只是和我在一起。”

瓦西里移开目光，拿起酒瓶，想往杯子里倒，半途改变了主意，直接对着瓶口喝起来。菲利克拿起半满的玻璃杯，碰了碰酒瓶，把烈酒倒进嘴里。

“我还以为你不喝酒。”

“看情况。”

看什么情况？瓦西里想问，却没有开口，又灌了一口伏特加，给菲利克倒了一杯。他们沉默地喝着酒，好像这是某种宗教仪式开始之前的标准流程，需要先等酒精软化路上的尖刺，才能继续往前走。

“和我想象中不太一样。”瓦西里说。

“什么不太一样。”

“你和我，喝酒。应该在达恰里，白天去钓鱼，晚上好好地坐下来谈，烤鱼，切点香肠，厨房里煮着茶，而不是。”瓦西里模糊地冲逼仄的旅店房间打了个手势，“这个。”

菲利克笑了笑，瓦西里现在看出来了，他的笑是功能性的，和标点符号一样，仅用于填补对话里的空白，控制句子节奏，没有其他意思。

“瓦西里。”菲利克轻轻叫了一声他的名字，双手把瓦西里的右手握在掌心里，“你和我都知道我们之间已经没什么好谈的了，我们上次见面的时候，你已经把话说得够清楚了。我今晚不是来‘谈’的。”

词语堵在喉咙里，瓦西里咽下一口酒，设法把它们咳出来：“那你是来干什么的？”

“问错问题了。”菲利克捏了一下他的拇指，“正确的问题是，你想我做什么？”

瓦西里能想出很多个答案，比如“我们不该”，“这很危险”，最正确的那个是“离开这里，别再靠近我”。克格勃深深钉进脑海里的恐惧也冒出头来，这个房间真的没有安装窃听器吗？菲利克可信吗？但此刻他脑海中只有一个声音特别响亮，盖过了所有杂音。

“过来。”他沙哑地说。

菲利克滑下桌子，跨坐在瓦西里的大腿上，从他手上拿走酒瓶，放到桌子上。瓦西里小心地抚摸菲利克的脸，额头，脸颊、鼻尖和下巴，掌心滑到后颈，用力往下按。菲利克顺从地弯下腰，吻他的嘴唇。这就像他们的第一次亲吻，在黑暗中，地下酒吧外面，靠在偷来的车上，两人的舌尖和鼻腔里都充满了烈酒的气味。菲利克很快就喘息起来，胯部紧贴着瓦西里，隔着裤子和他互相摩擦。

“继续。”菲利克贴着他的嘴唇说，“给我下命令，我会像小时候那样听话。”

为了看对方的眼睛，瓦西里打断了亲吻，抓住菲利克的肩膀，把他推开。两人都在喘气，菲利克的眼睛是蓝色的，瓦西里找不到合适的词语来形容，这个世界上存在柔软的冰块吗？如果有，那菲利克的眼睛差不多就是那样。瓦西里拉起菲利克的手，逐一亲吻每个指节，“小老鼠。”

“是的，瓦西里。”

“解开领带。”

菲利克的手指发着抖，花了整整一分钟才把领带扯下来，丢到地上。

“外套。”

外套也落在地上，然后是长裤，皮带的金属扣敲在地板上，当啷一声。瓦西里让他留着衬衫，那是件普通的白色衬衫，最上面的纽扣还规矩地扣着。瓦西里把手探进衬衫下面，顺着菲利克的腹部摸上去，后者从喉咙里发出细小的声音，像只满意的猫咪。

“跪下。”瓦西里悄声命令道。

菲利克看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，缓慢地——几乎就像表演一样——跪到瓦西里腿间，仰头看着他，瓦西里点点头。菲利克拉开他的拉链，扯下内裤，俯身亲吻阴茎顶端，然后试探着把瓦西里整个含进嘴里。瓦西里一手攥紧了椅子扶手，另一只手放在菲利克头上，但没有用力，让菲利克决定节奏。菲利克以一种经过算计的谨慎来做这件事，吮吸，舔舐、抚摸和玩笑一般的轻咬。瓦西里的手指缠进他的短发里，控制不住地往前挺腰，操他的喉咙。菲利克闭着眼睛，发出细小的呜咽，抓住瓦西里裸露的大腿，保持平衡。

“站起来。”瓦西里说，声音沙哑，没等菲利克反应过来就直接把他从地上拽起来，“趴到上面去。”

菲利克趴到桌子上，手指扣着桌沿。他的衬衫被汗浸湿了，紧贴在背上，肩胛骨的线条于是变得很明显。瓦西里的食指顺着他的脊骨摸下去，指甲隔着布料刮过他的皮肤，探到尾骨下方。菲利克深吸了一口气，更用力地抓着桌子边缘，略微弓起腰，瓦西里弯腰吻他的耳朵和后颈，整个人伏在他背上，把菲利克牢牢地压在桌子上。

他们用这个姿势做爱，趴在桌子上，对着半开的窗和砖墙遮不住的一小片夜空。瓦西里把脸埋在菲利克汗湿的头发里，手臂圈着他的腰，把他往后拉，桌角一下一下撞着墙壁。菲利克的喘息越来越急促，最后变成了无法控制的呜咽。 _我想念你_ ，瓦西里想，不确定自己有没有把这句话说出口， _你根本无法想象_ 。

他射在菲利克体内，重重地喘着气，在菲利克的肩膀上留下了几乎见血的牙印。菲利克轻声呻吟，扭动起来，想把手伸到腿间。瓦西里制止了他，把他抱起来，推到床上，压在他身上和他接吻，汗淋淋的大腿互相摩擦。瓦西里的手掌裹住菲利克的阴茎，后者轻声叫起来，像是感到痛苦，紧闭着眼睛，往上挺腰，精液顺着瓦西里的手指流下来，滴到床单上。

单人床不够宽，他们也不再是孩子了，不得不互相紧抱着挤在上面。瓦西里帮菲利克从汗湿的衬衫里挣脱出来，翻过身，让他趴在自己身上，来回抚摸他光裸的背和臀部，直到两人的呼吸都平息下来为止。瓦西里想说点什么，但又好像没什么能说的。菲利克枕在他的胸口上，温暖而沉重。菲利克总是让他难以呼吸，哪怕两人根本见不到面也一样。

“你很紧张。”菲利克说。

“我没有。”瓦西里下意识地否认，揉了揉菲利克的后颈，“你为什么会这么想呢？”

菲利克支起上半身，看着瓦西里，什么都没有说，凑过来吻他，颧骨，鼻尖，然后才是嘴唇。“不为什么，只是说说而已。”年轻的克格勃最后啄了一下瓦西里的嘴角，爬起来，“我该走了。”

瓦西里坐起来，靠在枕头上，看着菲利克穿衣服。菲利克没有再看他，擦干净自己，一颗颗扣好衬衫纽扣，打领带，把西装外套穿回去。

“菲利克。”

对方看向他，等他说下去。

“这是最后一次，对吗？”

“对。”菲利克简短地回答，移开目光，把外套纽扣也扣上了，“再见，瓦西里。”

这当然不是最后一次。只过了四十八小时，他们又在同一个房间里见面了。菲利克提着公文包，借口来核对数据，一直“核对”到凌晨才离开。他关门的声音很轻，但瓦西里还是惊醒了，在原处躺了一会，打开台灯，爬起来检查藏在衣柜里的报告和笔记，确认没有被翻弄过的痕迹，才松了口气，回到床上，不由得觉得有些内疚。都是反间处的错，他变得太多疑了，况且菲利克是无辜的，他不该这样神经兮兮地提防他的小老鼠。

瓦西里·安德罗索夫按计划离开巴黎那天，大使馆派了一位司机送他去机场，就只有司机，没有其他人。司机是本地人，几乎一点俄语都不会说，在彻底沉默中把瓦西里送到候机楼外面。

回到莫斯科的时候，克格勃已经在等他了，又开着一辆伏尔加轿车。瓦西里叹了口气，向那辆阴郁的灰色汽车走去。不到一个小时之后，他就会坐在捷尔任斯基广场11号的隔音会议室里，报告巴黎的情况。他已经想好要说什么了，他会用上积极的口吻，夸赞外派人员的辛劳，挑出几个无关紧要的小毛病，增加可信度，接着循例分析“严峻的形势”，但不要担心，我们在“外面”的朋友正在增加。最后他会得出结论：我们在巴黎的人始终忠诚可靠。

 

——

 

那是一场从开始就注定失败的调查，但瓦西里还要等上好几年才会明白这一点。这不是他个人的疏漏，甚至和菲利克无关。瓦西里确实已经隐隐猜出了拼图的轮廓，但在1975年，他手上只有零星几块碎片，互相相隔很远，似乎毫无关联，还不能凑成有效的线索。

在东柏林，时间已经接近晚上七点。又有人敲响了安德罗索夫上尉办公室的门，这次没等他回应就开了门，一个穿着斯塔西制服的年轻人满头大汗地站在那里，脸色煞白，不知道是因为恐惧还是紧张。瓦西里站起来，心里出奇地平静。

“上尉。”

“慢慢说，直接讲最重要的。”

“墙开了。”

“什么意思？什么叫开了？”

“边界被迫开放了，柏林墙所有检查站都开放了，人太多了，守卫们不知道，我不知道——我的意思是，我不明白新闻发布会为什么会那样说，沙博夫斯基同志说立即生效[1]——”

“什么立即生效？”

“沙博夫斯基同志刚刚对媒体说，东西德边境立即开放。我们拿到的稿子不是这样的，我不明白……”

瓦西里已经没有在听了，重重地坐了回去，盯着被木板封上的窗户。那个斯塔西还在说话，像个吓坏了的孩子，“上尉？我们怎么办，上尉？莫斯科会救我们吗？现在算是怎样？我们要做什么？”

他不知道，全无头绪。瓦西里沉默地绕过办公桌，粗暴地把斯塔西推到一边。这层楼只有一个房间有电视机，第十司的战情室。瓦西里闯进去的时候里面已经有人了，一张张灰暗沮丧的脸，都对着电视，西德电视台正在直播柏林墙，人群涌过查理检查站，像潮水一般泻入西柏林。西德人也都赶来了，等在路边，为这些终于逃出牢笼的鸟儿递上啤酒和香槟。陌生的人们拥抱，歌唱，大笑，很快就分不清谁是西德人，谁是东德人了。

瓦西里看不下去了，回到走廊上，漫无目的地在楼梯上走了几步，坐了下来，靠着冷冰冰的铁栏杆。莫斯科肯定也在密切关注他刚才看到的东西，他不知道自己还能不能回去，会不会被狂怒的总部当成替罪羊当众吊死。这个地方对他来说还安全吗？是不是该把制服和肩章扔掉？

这一阵恐慌很快就过去了。瓦西里深呼吸了两次，重新拉住了情绪的缰绳。他从不轻易害怕，不是因为他勇敢，而是因为惊慌没有用，不能帮他活下来。他又感觉到了外套内袋里的那封信，因为坐姿的缘故，信封边角刚好戳到胸口。瓦西里把信掏出来，草草撕开，现在已经没什么所谓了，菲利克的信不可能把事态变得更糟，毕竟，柏林已经完了。

 

[1] 11月9日晚，东德召开发布会，原本是要宣布边境次日开放，允许东德人前往西德，但发言稿几小时前才刚修改完毕，发言人君特·沙博夫斯基并不知道新法规什么时候实施，根据措辞推测是当天实施，于是就这么公布了，导致当晚大量东德居民涌往检查站，边防军完全被淹没，紧张之下彻底打开了所有检查站，柏林墙自此再无意义，在接下来的几周里逐渐被拆除。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

“瓦西里。”彼得说，好像在祷告，“他叫瓦西里。”

“英雄的名字。”布兰登靠在沙发上，腿搭上茶几，“姓什么？”

彼得脱下外套，挂到衣帽架上，没有回答。他走到落地窗边，凑近玻璃去看小院子里蓬乱然而生机勃勃的植物。他很喜欢这个小房间，这是布兰登专门挑来和他碰头的安全地点，在一家卖画材的小店后面，离使馆走路十二分钟，从他的住处过来则需要十九分钟，走快点就是十七分钟。院子对面是一个三层楼的剧场，要是被人跟踪了，他还能迅速从植物之间穿过去，躲进剧院，假装自己一直在里面看午场话剧。每次来见布兰登，菲利克的口袋里都塞着戏票。

这个房间陈设简单，不过还留着上一个住户的不少物品，以至于彼得每次走进来都有种误闯私宅的难为情。长沙发靠窗的那一端凹陷下去，抱枕套明显是手工缝制的，也许上一位住客是个热爱刺绣的老太太。小厨房里挂着明黄色的烤箱手套和绣着野兔的棕色茶巾。布兰登总是给他准备茶和巧克力饼干，好像彼得不是双面间谍，而是出去踢了一下午足球的麻烦小孩。今天也不例外。

“你们没有白兰地吗？”

“我以为你不喝酒。”

“不介意在茶里加一点。”

“下次我会带一瓶过来的。”

“谢谢。”

“你的瓦西里。”布兰登拍了拍坐垫，邀请他坐下，但彼得留在窗边没动，只是转过身，背靠着墙壁，“你有两天晚上都去见他，为什么？”

“有什么必要派人跟踪我？”

“我们跟踪所有苏联外交人员，如果只放过你一个就太可疑了。”

“我和他以前认识，只是去叙旧。”

布兰登发出若有所思的声音，从盘子里拿了一块巧克力饼干，咔嚓有声地吃起来，“你们是情人吗？”

彼得又不说话了。

“放松点，新来的男孩，我不是法官，我不判罪。我是你的情报官，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着你会尽量从我身上榨取情报。”

“意味着我会保护你，小鸟，我会一直站在你这一边。”布兰登又拿了一块饼干，抠出上面的巧克力小块，放进嘴里，像在吃糖果，“如果你们是情人，这很好，是我们可以利用的一点。军情六处拿到的资料说，这位瓦西里是‘防务顾问’，他的真实姓名是什么？在克格勃里担任什么职位？”

“我不会出卖另一个克格勃，这是我一开始就提的条件，别忘了。”彼得冷冰冰地回答，“而且我今天来这里不是接受审问的。”

“不，当然不是，对不起，职业病。”布兰登把光秃秃的饼干放到茶碟上，侧过身，对着彼得，脸上全是难以判定真假的歉疚，没有人能对这样一张脸生气。这英国人的表演未免过于出色，菲利克时常为此感到紧张，担心自己在看不见的木偶线里缠得太紧。布兰登倒掉冷了的茶，从裹着毛线保温套的茶壶里倒出热的，“我今天是带着好消息来的。因为你提供给军情六处的信息，我们成功挽救了一条无辜的性命，你原本要‘处理’的目标，现在已经在比利时安顿下来了，他的妻子和两个女儿也正在来欧洲的路上。我的上司让我向你表示感激，这完全是你的功劳，亲爱的菲利克。”

“瓦西里猜到我是怎么给你们发信号的了，安全屋的窗户。”

情报官看了彼得一眼，把茶壶放回原处，揭开糖罐：“他有证据吗？”

“没有。”

“你是怎么确定的？”

“看了他的笔记，趁他在——总之他没有发现。他没有怀疑我。”

“他以后有可能成为威胁吗？”

“我觉得不会。”

“这是你作为情人的判断，还是你作为外勤的判断？”

“我们不再是情人了。”

布兰登轻轻哼了一声，从小糖罐里夹出一颗方糖，他放糖的方式很奇怪，先用勺子在茶碟上把糖块压碎，再铲起来，倒进热茶里。彼得叹了口气，终于走了过来，在布兰登旁边坐下，手肘支在大腿上，交握的手指顶着下巴。

“你想再多说一点瓦西里的事吗？”

“是的。”长久的沉默之后，彼得听见自己这么回答，“把录音机关掉吧。”

 

——

 

彼得穿过杂草丛生的小院子，钻进剧院，再从侧门溜进小巷的时候，附近的教堂刚好敲钟了。下午三点，街上空无一人。他快步向苏联大使馆走去，前所未有地轻松，同时前所未有地愧疚。他原本只打算含糊地说说瓦西里和他在餐厅门口那场不愉快的对话，最后却把所有埋藏已久的灰色小秘密都挖出来，从游泳队开始，一直讲到昨天晚上，就像拔出成串的块茎植物。布兰登既没有哂笑，也不显得惊讶，只是认真地听着，适时问一两个问题，轻轻把话题拨向他想要的方向，最后富有同情心地拍拍彼得的手臂，提醒他该走了。彼得甚至感到一瞬间的感激，仿佛有另一个人听过他们的故事之后，他和瓦西里才真正存在过，而不是他一个人的幻觉。

军情六处后来甚至通过布兰登向彼得提出一个痴人说梦的建议：把瓦西里招揽过来。那时候不论是美国人还是英国人手上都没有深入莫斯科的卧底，在苏联境内的线人们要不就瘫痪在克格勃的严密监视下，无法行动；要不就被反间处嗅探出来，拖去枪毙了，运气好点的被丢到劳改营，自此消失在无边无际的西伯利亚。能在克格勃第一总局反间处得到一个内应，是任何一个情报官的美梦。

这不可能，彼得反反复复向布兰登说明，这比说服克里姆林宫自己长出腿来跑到西欧更不可能。瓦西里是个忠实信徒，诚然，瓦西里偶尔也会抱怨克格勃僵化的行事方式，也很乐意钻规矩的空子，但这一切的前提是不推翻规矩本身。彼得恐怕还没说完“军情六处”这几个字，就会被瓦西里押进卢比扬卡监狱。

“确实没什么希望，不是吗？”布兰登问。

“一点都没有。”

“有趣。”

“哪方面？”

“你们两个。”布兰登把两只茶杯碰在一起，“邻居，上同样的学校，通过了一样的思想政治考试，但你成为了你，瓦西里成为了瓦西里。”

“也许是因为我比较软弱吧。”

“不。”布兰登摇摇头，“我觉得正好相反，跟着规矩玩是最安全的，永远是跳出笼子那个人有更大的勇气。”

布兰登并不是彼得的最后一个情报官，但始终是彼得最喜欢的一个，也许是因为年龄相近，又或者因为布兰登给了他一种克格勃不能提供的尊重和关注，也可能只是彼得将对巴黎的感情部分投射在布兰登身上了。自从他提过一次之后，安全屋里总有白兰地和伏特加，巧克力饼干换成果酱馅脆饼，后来又换成糖渍梨子蛋糕，这无所谓，只有布兰登一直在吃东西。彼得不会说英语，布兰登不会俄语，两人都得走在法语这条弯曲的桥上。录音机放在彼得面前，布兰登让他来决定什么时候开，什么时候临时关上。彼得刚开始的时候还会算计什么该说，什么不该说，没几个月就放弃这些自己订立的条条框框了。

1977年是彼得在巴黎的最后一年，除了情报站站长之外，“旷野”里的鸟儿一般是三年一轮换。他和布兰登在剧院旁边的小公寓里道别。录完最后一次口头简报之后，英国人站起来，绕过茶几过来和他握手。彼得拥抱了他，两人都不太习惯这个举动，局促地等了几秒，分开了。

“等你回到莫斯科，我们就没办法再和你联络了。如果你遇到必须联络我们的危急情况，这里有个电话——”

“我希望不是什么洗衣服务了。”

“这次不是。”布兰登笑了笑，在一张纸上写下号码，“背下来，不要写在任何地方，太危险了。要是你还有机会回到‘外面’，我们会知道的，自然会有人联络你，任何情况下都不要主动找我们。”

“我明白。”

“我还不得不再问一次，等你回到莫斯科，有可能接触到瓦西里吗？”

“取决于你们想我靠近他还是远离他。”

“我们有过一些……讨论。”布兰登清了清喉咙，“我们决定留给你判断。”

“你作为情报官的建议是什么？”

“和他断绝来往，他是个潜在的威胁。”

彼得希望瓦西里能听见这句话，看看他脸上有什么表情，毕竟彼得才是那个“潜在的威胁”。他本想继续问“那你作为朋友的建议是什么”，最后决定不为难布兰登，一个合格的情报官不会和线人成为朋友。他后来才从别的渠道知道军情六处苏联办公室在他回国之前有过一场争执，一方希望把彼得当特洛伊木马用，重新点燃他和瓦西里之间岌岌可危的关系，以便偷取情报，遭到布兰登所在的另一方激烈反对。这群英国人甚至还设想过用钱来诱惑瓦西里。金钱！彼得不由得露出嘲弄的笑容，他们实在太不了解瓦西里了。

在苏黎世附近的小火车站里，时间是七点十五分。如果瓦西里收到了信，那现在应该在火车上了。彼得花了很多时间编排那封信，并不是因为他要推心置腹，不，这没有用，瓦西里不会被动听的言辞打动，尤其是来自菲利克的动听言辞，这只会让他疑心更重。也不能说理，免得陷入政见的蛛网里，动弹不得。唯一能说服瓦西里的办法，是堵死其他路径，再指给他一条新的小路，让他没有选择。

在东柏林，时间也是七点十五分，所有的检查站都已经打开。斯塔西总部成为了一个孤岛，在海浪里颤抖不已。楼梯间的灯泡闪烁了几下才稳定下来，一张车票从撕坏的信封里滑出，落到瓦西里脚边。他之前摸到的那张厚厚的纸其实是折起来的列车时刻表，标出了从布达佩斯出发，途径维也纳和苏黎世，最终到达都灵的长途火车。这个班次不经过柏林，如果他想赶上火车，就必须在——瓦西里看了一眼手表，心里飞快地估算时间——二十分钟内离开这栋被重重围困的大楼。他再次抖了抖信封，终于摸出一张写着字的短笺。菲利克一笔一画都很清楚，像个认真勤恳的学生。

“再过几个小时，我就要彻底消失了。”这是第一句话，没有抬头，没有客套话。“等你打开这封信——天知道你什么时候会打开这封信，你的顽固总是超出我的想象——克格勃的猎狗应该也差不多开始搜查我的办公室了。他们会在抽屉里找到一份复印件，是你提交给西德的避难申请。现在你和我一样是个叛徒了。”

瓦西里不得不停下来，深吸了一口气。他的手开始发抖，分不清是因为愤怒还是恐惧。他从来没有填过什么避难申请，但在克格勃眼中，这没有分别。等他们查清楚那份文件是假的之前，瓦西里恐怕早就烂在卢比扬卡监狱了。

“我会等着你，不论你以什么目的来找我——寻求复仇，履行责任，要求解释，抑或像我斗胆幻想的那样，因为爱——我都会等着。”

结束，没有落款，没有日期。

瓦西里继续在楼梯上呆坐了一会，翻来覆去把这句话看了好几遍，捡起车票，和信封一起塞进口袋里，快步跑回办公室。一种夹杂着焦虑和恐慌的紧迫感冒着泡浮起来，威胁着要将他整个淹没，要是菲利克说的是实话，那瓦西里现在的处境非常危急，克格勃随时都可能发出通缉令，又或者早就已经发出了，只是柏林混乱一片，没人来得及执行而已。

他的办公室柜子里有一套干净的便服，方便他偶尔通宵的时候换，瓦西里冲进昏暗的房间里，锁上门，匆匆脱掉制服，换上黑色衬衫和西装长裤。外面很冷，他没有毛衣，但也没有办法了。瓦西里把外套从门后的钩子上扯下来，穿上，确认走廊没人才离开办公室。远处，一部电话突然开始尖叫，响了许久都没人接听。走廊拐角传来脚步声，瓦西里躲进阴影里，紧贴着墙壁，等动静消失，才静悄悄地走向楼梯。

“安德罗索夫同志？是你吗？”

瓦西里僵住了。三个穿着制服的斯塔西出现在走廊另一头，他认得个子最高的那个，是第二十总司的一个上尉。瓦西里下意识地把手伸向皮带，他忘了带枪，但这个动作似乎暂时把斯塔西吓住了。他们隔着这段短短的走廊对峙了一小会儿，似乎终于意识到瓦西里只是虚张声势，第二十总司的人拔腿向他冲来，“安德罗索夫同志，站在那里别动！”

瓦西里转过身，往相反方向狂奔起来。


	23. Chapter 23

对一个并不打算全力往上爬的人而言，菲利克的仕途算得上非常顺利。1977年九月，派驻巴黎三年后，菲利克·奥尔洛夫回到了莫斯科，直接被难以捉摸的官僚主义之臂提拔了好几层楼，放到科里亚叔叔身边，充当“私人助手”。他在这个不起眼的职位上安静地待着，像只尽力和阴影融为一体的斑鸠，不发表意见，不表现任何倾向，但特勤处雇员对菲利克的态度还是变了，半是忌惮，半是恭敬，老猫头鹰快要退休了，谁都能看出来“助手”实际上是他的传声筒和代理人。

军情六处让他“自行判断”和瓦西里的关系，菲利克最终决定不靠近，然而实际效果却是若即若离。两人在菲利克回国之后第一次见面是因为小宝宝的生日，尤利娅的女儿，刚满一岁。菲利克礼貌地拒绝了“来抱抱小家伙”的提议，躲到一边，看着其他人绕着婴儿打转。婴儿浑然不觉，在带花边的蓝色毯子里呼呼大睡。

瓦西里很迟才来，把一个随便用尼龙绳扎起来的礼物盒放到桌上，先吻了妹妹，拥抱了妹夫，然后弯腰吻熟睡的外甥女，把她从妹妹怀里接过来，悄声对她唱歌。直到瓦西里抬起头，目光和菲利克对上，菲利克才赫然发现自己在盯着对方看，脸上挂着没来得及藏起来的微笑。瓦西里也勾起了嘴角，但没有过来，很快移开目光，继续和尤利娅谈话。菲利克靠着墙壁，不自在地扭动了一下，想走过去，马上打消念头，双手放到背后，紧紧交握起来。

1977年也是属于瓦西里的好年头，反间处处长波里斯·普卡耶夫年初退休了，接替普卡耶夫的就是瓦西里的父亲，今年刚晋升上校。到菲利克回来的时候，瓦西里已经坐上了柏林办公室的第二把交椅，同时负责外派人员的反渗透调查，用克格勃的话来说，就是管理猎人的猎人，瓦西里喜欢形容自己是除草的，巡视着苏联的广袤麦田，发现野草或者看起来像野草的东西一律割掉，不问缘由。他不喜欢别人说起他父亲，坚称自己得以晋升是努力工作的结果，断然不是父荫。菲利克就没那么笃定了，凭他的履历，应该不足以让科里亚叔叔张开翅膀把他揽进怀里，要是父亲没有从中撒布人情的鱼饵，菲利克会很惊讶的。

在科里亚叔叔的暗示下，菲利克开始学英语，每周三次到一栋没有门牌号的水泥建筑里去，坐在一间通风不好的教室里。班上的人年龄参差，有刚招揽进克格勃的新毕业生，看上去还是个孩子，也有四十多岁的外交官，一脸厌倦。所有人互相之间都不说话，揣着属于自己的小秘密，从“你的名字是？你今年几岁？”开始攀爬新语言的滑溜山路。最开始的老师是个瘦瘦小小的波兰人，用那种被烟和酒摧毁了的嘶哑嗓音解释语法。后来又换成了一个头发花白的英国人，俄语说得滴水不漏，自称是六十年代叛逃来莫斯科的，并且在伦敦、华盛顿和伊斯坦布尔都闹出了不小的动静，听他说话就像在听电台直播。菲利克每次见到这位把领结打得一丝不苟的归化公民，就油然而生一种单方面的战友情谊。这位绅士已经走过了那条菲利克正在跋涉的险恶林间小路，虽然方向相反。他以后也会变成这样吗？在伦敦的某栋同样灰蒙蒙的建筑里，无名无姓，给新来的外勤上俄语课？但菲利克不是叛徒，他绝不会逃离苏联。他只是稍微折弯了规矩，救下无辜卷入冷战的人而已，这可不能算背叛。

在回家的电车上，菲利克最常做的白日梦是规划逃亡路线。要是事情真的变得糟糕透顶，他可以偷一辆车，疯狂往西开，直到没油为止，然后徒步穿过散落着集体农场的荒野。但这样太慢了，克格勃有车和军犬，不到十二小时就能把他抓回来。也许应该优先考虑夜班火车，那种带有肮脏卧铺，次晨到达列宁格勒的。这个时段，车上不管是乘务员还是旅客都疲惫不堪，而且多半都喝醉了，一门心思打瞌睡，不会注意到什么异常。不过克格勃可能在途中任何一个站截停火车，上来搜查，就算他顺利到了列宁格勒，接下来要怎么到边境去？去哪个边境？怎么过去？

莫斯科是个逃不出去的铸铁笼子。

克格勃没有派人跟踪他，至少菲利克没看见。出于这一行里人人都有的被害妄想症，他还是不停地借助商店橱窗或者路边汽车的后视镜观察街道。这里毕竟是莫斯科，他得比身在异国他乡的时候更警惕。每天早上他都会把布兰登给他的号码在脑海里翻来覆去背一遍，这个号码不会有用的，他知道，布兰登也知道，这不过是军情六处一个表示友好的姿态，一份纪念品，好看，百无一用。

他第二次和瓦西里见面，出乎意料地，是在楼梯上。那时候已经是晚上十一点多了，菲利克开会回来，在隔音室里关了四个小时，衣服上全是烟味。瓦西里坐在六楼和七楼之间的楼梯平台上，两人互相把对方吓了一跳。瓦西里试图起来，又重重地坐了回去。菲利克能闻到他身上的酒味，伸出手去，想帮他站起来。瓦西里摇摇头，抓住楼梯扶手，把自己拉起来，踉跄了一下，靠在墙上。

“你回来晚了。”

“你也没有很早。”菲利克扶住瓦西里的手肘，以为对方会挣脱，结果并没有，“你喝醉了。”

“工作的一部分。”

“那我很庆幸我的工作和你的不太一样。”

“我知道你的‘工作’是什么。”瓦西里口齿不清地说，听上去就像诅咒一样，菲利克愣了一下，瓦西里用力把他推到墙上，牢牢压在那里，仿佛菲利克是个现行盗窃犯，“我不需要证据，我能感觉出来。”

“你喝太多了。”菲利克尽量温和地说，并不试图挣脱，“回家去吧，瓦西里。”

瓦西里把他的手腕攥得很紧，像是要测试腕骨在多少压力下会折断。他盯着菲利克，有那么几秒钟，菲利克想把一切都告诉他，死去的文学教授，马赛的海鸥，尤哈斯，布兰登，可以看见小院子的公寓，热茶和巧克力饼干。不过这一瞬间很快就消失了，瓦西里吻了他，牙齿撞上他的下唇，一阵疼痛。这太危险了，要是有人碰巧出门，或者上楼，就会看见他们，但他们哪一次见面不危险呢？他和瓦西里的关系就是绕着危险来建立的。作为报复，菲利克咬了瓦西里的嘴唇，后者从喉咙里哼了一声，抓住菲利克的脖子，拇指刚好按着他的喉结。

楼上某个地方，一扇门砰地关上。

他们互相把对方推开了，一个靠着墙壁，一个靠着楼梯扶手，喘着气，一起往上看。脏兮兮的、沾着蛛网的灯泡照亮了楼道，没有脚步声，没有人下来。两人看着对方，像是刚刚从梦中惊醒。菲利克等着瓦西里说点什么，但对方什么都没有说，步履沉重地走上七楼，钥匙叮当作响，门打开时发出干涩的摩擦声，关上，锁舌咔嗒一响。

菲利克在梯级上坐下来，就是瓦西里不久前坐过的地方，盯着手表，十一点四十二分，他打算过十分钟再回去。短暂的热情退去了，他现在浑身发冷，翻来覆去地咀嚼瓦西里刚才那句没头没尾的话，他只是喝醉了吗？还是真的知道了什么？克格勃之所以不派人监视他，是不是想给菲利克一种安全的幻觉，等他自己犯错？是瓦西里一个人怀疑他，还是反间处已经盯上了菲利克？他很想和布兰登说话，跟他讲瓦西里，听情报官分析这件事。

菲利克一直等到自己能控制这些沸腾的不安情绪，才站起来，向楼上走去。就在他蹑手蹑脚穿过漆黑的客厅到卧室去的时候，挂钟敲了一下，十二点半了。

 

——

 

后来，早上上班的时候菲利克时常在门口碰到瓦西里，对方始终摆出最佳表演姿态，问菲利克要不要搭便车去总部。他第四次这么提议的时候菲利克答应了，两人一路上没说过一句话，只有电台在单调地喋喋不休，快到捷尔任斯基广场的时候，瓦西里伸手把电台音量拧大，音乐一下子灌满了整辆车，反窃听的常规动作之一，只要他们小声说话，就不会被克格勃安装在车里的窃听器捕获。菲利克等待着，直直地盯着挡风玻璃。今天下雨夹雪了，冷得厉害，细小的冰粒和雨水一起洒落在玻璃上。

“我很想念你。”瓦西里说，声音很低，菲利克几乎以为是自己的幻觉。他应该回答“我也是”，但这句话不知怎的卡在喉咙里，怎么也说不出口。瓦西里用力抓着方向盘，好像要徒手把它拆下来。

“瓦西里。”菲利克开口。

“我们到了。”瓦西里宣布，车在大楼的阴影里停下，他关掉了车载收音机，“进去吧，菲利克·安德烈耶维奇，别给自己惹麻烦。”

瓦西里从没这么叫过他，现在也不是问的时候。两人的办公室在不同楼层，分道扬镳的时候也没有道别。自此之后瓦西里就再也不发出邀请了，就算再在走廊里碰面，也只是相互点点头，擦肩而过。

莫斯科时刻令他紧张不安，对比起巴黎，这个他长大的城市就像个废弃的舞台，到处都是蒙尘的道具和虚假的布景，填充着游魂一样的人们。令事情更糟的是，父亲又催促他结婚，不为别的，而是因为在克格勃，婚姻是履历表上的必填项。一位正直的克格勃必须有个家庭。

“你甚至不需要喜欢你的妻子，她也不需要喜欢你。”父亲指出，“就是互相合作，填上档案里的空缺而已。”

“好的，爸爸。”

为了应付父亲，菲利克不情不愿地去野餐和舞会，心思根本不在约会上，女孩们也不喜欢他。他不知道总部什么时候打算再把自己派出去，也不确定还没有没有这样的机会。菲利克不敢问科里亚叔叔，也不敢表现出很想到“外面”去的样子，免得被怀疑居心不良。克格勃替他支付学费的英文课程已经接近尾声，菲利克猜测新的外派地点也许是加拿大，这也不错，加拿大是前往美国的跳板，要是他能到美国去，那回来莫斯科的时候，应该能轻松摘得上尉军衔。而且军情六处更容易和他见面，克格勃在魁北克的耳目远远不及在巴黎的三分之一。

然而科里亚叔叔，因为他是科里亚叔叔，以难以揣摩闻名。1978年秋天，离开巴黎一年之后，菲利克通过了新的保密等级评估，又被送了回去，这次去担任一个不同的职务。彼得·谢尔盖耶维奇·奥辛现在是克格勃巴黎情报站的副站长了，分管“打猎”活动和军工情报搜集。回到巴黎的第二天，他在信箱里发现了一张太妃糖纸，半透明，印着蜂蜜罐和巧克力图案，压得很平整。这是来自布兰登的信号，一句悄悄的“你好”。

直到这一刻，菲利克才终于松了口气。一切都恢复正常了，都和以前一样。他又回到了“旷野”之中，现在“旷野”是他真正的栖息地，只有在这里，他才可以远远地、安全地去爱莫斯科，和瓦西里。

谁都没有预见到的是，就在菲利克锁上信箱的这一刻。在海峡另一边的伦敦，一个寂寂无名的军情六处分析员按响了克格勃驻伦敦情报站站长寓所的门铃。这位名字不详的分析员腋下夹着一个文件夹，里面是他绝不应该从办公室带出来的文件。这时候伦敦下着雨，有人出来开门的时候，这个瘦高男人的头发已经被淋得一缕一缕粘在额头上了，保姆以为他是乞丐，准备关上门，陌生人伸手挡住了。

“我要和你的雇主说话。”不速之客说，一滴雨水挂在他的尖鼻子上，“告诉他我手上拿着莫斯科一定想要的情报，我知道军情六处收买了好几个克格勃外勤，给我五万英镑，我就把内奸的名字全告诉他，我只要钱，他可以当个英雄，去吧，告诉他。”

保姆跑上楼去了，一路喊着屋主的名字。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

不请自来的情报，通常要在克格勃漆黑的、鼓胀的肚子里经过重重过滤，仔细审查，确证，分析，删减，改写，然后才分发到真正需要它的部门去。要是运气很好的话，整个过程大概耗时两三个月，要是运气不好，这些文件就会永远丢失在官僚主义灰色齿轮的间隙里，再也找不回来了。

伦敦来的这一份情报，碰巧属于运气好的那一批。克格勃时常收到类似的举报，声称某某上尉或者某某口译员是西方间谍，最后查证下来，这些“情报”多半是嫉妒的同僚写的，意图借着反间处的刀，把看不顺眼的人捅下来。要是这些从天而降的“机密”是外国人送来的，那克格勃就更警惕了，这些人要不就是想用沙子换金子，要不就是军情六处特意炮制的毒饵，想把克格勃珍贵的外勤引诱出来，一网打尽。

于是，在伦敦这个下着小雨的灰暗早晨，不愿意透露姓名的不速之客和克格勃伦敦常驻特工一起坐在二楼的书房里，淋了雨的文件夹放在两人之间的桌子上，像一头被击毙的公鹿，他们得商量怎么宰。隐藏在书架里的录音机悄悄运转，录下他们的每一句话。英国人再次要求五万英镑现金，被苏联人委婉拒绝了，说要先确定他手上有金子，才愿意付钱。

录音机把陶瓷轻微的碰撞声也录下来了，他们在喝茶。访客不愿意在摸到货真价实的钞票之前透露任何情报，两人为此来来回回争执了一番，但最后，“为了表示诚意”，访客说出了克格勃在巴黎的一次失败暗杀行动，并且带着一丝嘲弄评论说，“你们以为‘只是倒霉’的事，都是我们安排好的，让它看起来像无心之失而已。”

瓦西里按下暂停键，把录音带倒回去，重新把这句话听了一遍，“都是我们安排好的，让它看起来像无心之失而已”，然后再一遍，摘下耳机，取出录音带，看了看上面的日期，是两个星期前录的。这么重要的线人，伦敦那边居然拖延了足足半个月才决定把录音寄回来。他匆匆写好一份电报，下楼，叫醒夜班发报员，让他通过加密渠道发给伦敦情报站，催促站长接受线人的条件。等到天亮，他会亲自去找科里亚叔叔，把那段最可疑的录音放给他听，请老家伙批准伦敦站从备用的“小水池”里调出钱来，五万英镑着实太多了，瓦西里可以先申请十分之一，给线人一点甜头，再慢慢设计下一步。

他摁熄烟头，打了个哈欠，起来活动了一下，坐回去，着手填一堆无关紧要的表格，纯粹是为了阻止自己想菲利克，但这就像试图阻拦一朵雨云一样徒劳。楼梯上的吻纯属意外，可以把责任推卸给酒精，但他实在没必要在车里说那句话，又把一池泥水搅浑了。他一直都以为自己是两人之中更加聪明的那个，因为他年长，因为他“懂政治”。不过从菲利克最近的晋升来看，小老鼠未必就不懂了。这有点出乎意料，因为瓦西里以为菲利克顶多就当个档案室文员。“旷野”真的会改变一个人，他们每次见面，菲利克都变得比上次陌生了一些，瓦西里不懂得怎么应付这种变化。他成长于一个惧怕变化的世界里，一切都应该是设定好的、理智的、最高的、永恒不变的。而菲利克和他分享着的是界限不明的情感和无所适从的欲望，一条又一条细细的蛛丝，轻轻一拽就会断，但又黏在手上甩不掉——瓦西里最清楚这一点了，他试了好几次了。

莫斯科凌晨三点，伦敦时间凌晨一点，还没动静。他点了一支烟，把录音带塞回去，倒带，从头到尾把这场四十分多钟的对话听了一遍。许多未经证实的线索似乎指向菲利克，但又模棱两可，没有办法彻底确证。菲利克不是克格勃在西欧的唯一一个猎人，巴黎也有过不止一次“打猎”行动，失败的也不少。瓦西里的大脑有一半在喊叫“就是这条路线，追下去”，另一半同时在奋力排斥这个想法，要是菲利克背叛了苏联，就是背叛了他们共同拥有的过去，等于背叛瓦西里本人。他不愿意相信菲利克做得出来。

瓦西里睡着了一小会，靠着椅背，头歪向一边，被电话铃声惊醒的时候已经是四点四十六分。伦敦的答复发回来了，译码员一边解码一边读出来：“无法开展逗号目标人物已死亡句号。”

瓦西里盯着电报看了很久，皱着眉，“叫他们详细解释。”

发报员照做了。

伦敦的回复这次来得很快，电报机哒哒作响，“线人醉酒溺水身亡逗号已查证逗号无可疑之处逗号可见10月23日泰晤士报内页句号。”

“问他们线人的‘货物’在哪里。”

这次伦敦花了十五分钟才回答，好像得先找个什么人商量一下，“此人为赌徒逗号债务缠身且已被MI6开除逗号并非可靠信源逗号本站决定不接收其情报句号”

于是就这样了，他还没见到风筝长什么样，线就断了，落在泥水里。唯一的好处是现在没必要去低声下气向科里亚叔叔乞求几千英镑了。他当然可以要求彻查伦敦情报站，看有没有人泄漏风声，但这除了把使馆搞得鸡飞狗跳，又有什么益处呢？更别提伦敦站站长从此之后会成为他的敌人。

五点多，天空还没有亮的意思，瓦西里先去了档案室，调出了上次巴黎情报站的报告，回到办公室，把伦敦和巴黎的电报和文件摊开在桌上，逐一琢磨，他也不太清楚自己在找什么，某种相似之处？就算有，那他暂时还没看出来。瓦西里揉了揉鼻梁，重新戴上耳机，闭上眼睛，又开始听那个已死亡的线人的录音。

与此同时，在两个时区开外，布兰登也回到了他自己的办公室，腋下夹着一个失而复得的、沾着水渍的文件夹。他仔细地打开牛皮纸套，抽出那一叠瓦西里没有机会看到的纸，上面是MI6的评估报告，列出了近五年招募来的华约国家线人，都是代号，总共三个种类，分别用观赏植物、赛马名称和地理术语来命名。在第三个种类下，有一份6页的报告，属于一位代号“信风”的线人，没有提供真名实姓，这股“信风”是从铁幕深处吹来的，是苏联外交使团成员，而且还是个克格勃，六处制定了详细的计划，准备一点点地、隐秘地帮他在克格勃内部往上爬，把“信风”培养成军情六处苏联办公室手上最有价值的资产。

情报官数了数页数，确认无误，一张张把文件放进碎纸机里。五分钟之后，这份曾经可以换来至少五千英镑的报告，已经不复存在了。

 

——

 

像瓦西里，科里亚叔叔也不信任伦敦情报站，而他的解决办法就是克格勃的典型做法：找一个心腹去盯着伦敦，这位被选中的“心腹”正是菲利克。以“加强沟通”为名，伦敦站和莫斯科之间的通讯，菲利克都有权要求取得副本。光是1978-1979这一年，克格勃在英国的谍报网就开始大面积萎蔫，就像遭遇病虫害的树林，以惊人的速度枯死。这让莫斯科更确信英国大使馆内部有问题，给了彼得更大的权力去“观察”海峡对面的同僚。瓦西里记得很清楚，就在第一总局眼睁睁地看着英国谍报网全面陷落的绝望时刻，菲利克像个骑士一样策马出现，声称自己已经揪出了元凶，同时给莫斯科发来了全套证据，文件如此之多，装满了一个纸箱，矛头指向伦敦大使馆里的一个寂寂无名的译码员。那批文件是个真正的金矿，里面居然有军情六处和国防部的零散通讯，可以清楚看出这位译码员1969年就开始贩卖使馆的机密了，虽然他并不懂那些暗语和代号，但他明白这些纸片值钱，把手头上有的电报都打包卖给英国，而这里面——菲利克在报告里这样总结——刚好就有一位苏联情报官的信息，军情六处借助这个缺口，击溃了整个网络。

译码员被迅速抓回莫斯科，扔进审讯室。小道消息说，这译码员让审讯官很难堪，即使用上了药物和严刑，他好像还是不知道发生了什么事，声称受到了冤屈。那个可怜人直到被判二十年苦役，都坚持内奸另有他人。

没人相信他的话。

瓦西里暗自疑惑菲利克怎么能拿到MI6的内部文件，他跟爸爸谈了这件事，安德罗索夫上校让他别公开提出质疑，否则就是“不给特勤处面子”，而且“那边很在意保护自己的信源，问也没用”，还不如认真想想怎样把这件事包装成反间处的胜利，把功劳抢过来。

“从来没有外勤能接触到英国国防部的文件。”

“菲利克拿到的也是片段，我猜他撞运气在伦敦招募了一个打字员。”爸爸剪掉古巴雪茄的末端，点燃，“不用太敏感，瓦夏，总不能是军情六处大发善心，故意帮他伪造这些文件的吧？”

 _不_ ，瓦西里想， _确实不可能，这太荒谬了_ 。要是他坚持怀疑菲利克，那就意味着要承认菲利克故意栽赃陷害了一位苏联使馆人员，这是彻头彻尾的胡思乱想。也许他对小老鼠的怀疑来源于一种隐秘的嫉妒，拒绝承认菲利克能比他做得好。这就能解释他为什么一次又一次捕风捉影，总想在菲利克身上挖掘出问题来。

这件事没过去几天，菲利克像个英雄一样回到莫斯科，象征性地向专门召集的委员会做了报告，带着全新的少尉军衔返回巴黎。瓦西里甚至没来得及见到他。菲利克现在是特勤处熠熠发光的一颗新星，看起来势不可挡，再过两三年，应该就能当上巴黎的常驻特工，有人甚至断定他有朝一日会坐上科里亚叔叔的位置。瓦西里终于说服自己打消疑惑，从经验看来，叛徒只有两种，收钱办事的，和管不住下半身被勒索的。他的小老鼠不是这种人，从来不是，将来也不会是。

 

——

 

所以，为什么？

瓦西里只剩下这一个问题想问。就在他翻过斯塔西总部插着碎玻璃的围墙时，这个问题熊熊燃烧，就像怀揣着一个无法浇灭的火把。为什么背叛我？哪里出错了？有什么是他和苏联不能提供的？菲利克竟然好意思在信里提到爱，爱还在吗？爱曾经存在过吗？在别的地方，爱可能是歌谣、阳光和雨露，但在克格勃的世界里，爱是弱点，是疾病，是众多操纵手段中的一种。

玻璃划伤了右手掌，血一下子涌出来，没时间处理了。汽车引擎发动的声音从围墙另一边传来，是的，他就指望斯塔西会开车来追，这群不学无术的白痴。瓦西里跳进巷子里，向人潮涌动的大街跑去。轮胎摩擦地面的噪音传来，一辆黑色轿车挤进小巷，全速向他冲来，瓦西里一头撞进游行队伍里，粗暴地推开那些吃了一惊的男男女女。车猛地停住了，徒劳无功地按了几下喇叭，两个斯塔西钻了出来，身上的制服马上引起了人们的注意，不知道谁大喊了一声“刽子手！”，引起了此起彼伏的响应。那两人吓住了，其中一个朝天开了一枪，人们停了一下，继续向他们包围过去。

瓦西里没有再看下去，挤出人群，钻进马路对面的横街，所有店都关着，楼上公寓的窗户也都漆黑一片。他停下来辨认了一下方位，向火车站的方向跑去。转过街角的时候迎面走来了几个东德警察，瓦西里快步躲进一个门洞里，背紧贴着上了锁的大门，不过那几个穿着制服的人似乎也急着躲起来，根本没有留意到他。瓦西里对着砖墙深吸了一口气，逃跑激发的肾上腺素退去了一点，十一月的寒意刺穿外套渗进来，他拉上拉链，竖起衣领，探出头去，确认街上没有人了，才继续上路。

血还在滴滴答答地顺着手指淌下来，他边走边按紧伤口。火车站前的检查哨已经没有人了，形同虚设，一顶边防军制服帽丢在地上，看上去很不现实。奇迹般地，火车还在运行，月台上挤满了要到西方去的人，再也没有人查验护照了，满地都是东德身份证的碎片，三个海关工作人员靠墙坐在地上，轮流抽同一支烟，眼神呆滞。

瓦西里快要走到站台的时候，一个戴着黑色渔夫帽的男人扔掉烟头，突然向他扑来，从背后勒住了他的脖子。多年前的训练被触发了，瓦西里用后脑勺撞袭击者的鼻子，挣脱开来，用手肘猛击对方的脸。戴渔夫帽的男人后退了一步，但没有倒下，拳头击中了瓦西里的肋骨。他倒抽了一口气，侧身躲过了下一拳，用力踹袭击者的膝盖，那人痛叫了一声，总算倒在地上。

这不是唯一一个穿便衣的斯塔西，至少还有两个人从车站的不同角落里冲出来，想截断通往站台的路，幸运的是瓦西里比他们都靠近月台，径直跑向即将开出的火车，这不是他原本想上的那班，但他的选择不多了。一只手抓住了他的肩膀，瓦西里想也不想就一拳招呼过去，甚至没有停下来看是谁。瓦西里在门关上前的最后一刻跳上去，火车发出叹气般的嘶嘶声，颤动了一下，开始缓缓移动。

至少五个乘客和列车员在瞪着他，列车员盯着他流血的手看了半天，怜悯地摇摇头，把他当成了趁乱逃出东德的可怜难民，没有问他要票和身份证明，走开了。瓦西里靠在车门上喘气，肋骨随着每一次呼吸隐隐作痛，后脑勺也是。他整理了衣服，到餐车偷了一瓶伏特加和一块餐巾，走进逼仄的洗手间，锁上门，先喝了两口，再用烈酒冲洗伤口，草草包扎起来。继续喝酒，直到双手停止发抖为止。

火车在夜色中向南驶去。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

1979年，就是玛格丽特·撒切尔就任英国首相的那一年，彼得生平第一次跨过了英吉利海峡，到伦敦去履行新的职务。这位二十七岁的克格勃少尉算是从巴黎平移过来的，头衔仍然是副站长，不过他拥有一项别的副站长不会有的特权：一条直达科里亚叔叔的电话线。不久前那场抓捕内奸的丑闻过去之后，伦敦站站长尼基塔·尼古拉耶维奇·里耶夫名义上仍然指挥着这艘深入敌方水域的小船，但实际掌舵的人已经换成了彼得，所有人都明白，所有人都同时假装不明白。

尼基塔·里耶夫亲自在使馆迎接彼得，甚至办了一个小小的酒会，有伏特加和抹在咸饼干上的鱼子酱。不过对彼得来说，真正的庆祝活动是十五天之后才来的。军情六处在湾水街为他安排了另一间安全屋，藏在一排普通住宅里，通过楼梯和一家小小的咖啡馆相连接。彼得现在掌握着情报站外勤的排班表，能轻而易举地为自己创造安全的空档。路线和指示藏在一个皱巴巴的糖果纸袋里，纸袋提前十二小时丢进某个有特定标记花圃里，彼得在回家路上假装捡钥匙，拿走了小纸袋，按指示找到了咖啡馆和楼上毫不起眼的小公寓。布兰登肯定一直在窗边看着，因为彼得还没来得及按铃，他就打开了门，把苏联朋友接进去。情报官和线人这次的拥抱带着真正的热情，两人都笑着，互相拍对方的后背。

在场的还有军情六处苏联办公室的两位成员，一位是负责设计暗号和保障通讯的分析员理查·米尔顿，从马赛开始就跟进“信风”，因为不善言辞，每次和彼得眼神相交就紧张地捏自己的手。另一位是布兰登的上司，卡罗琳·罗克韦尔，这位女士给彼得的感觉就像换了一个性别的科里亚叔叔，犹如一只瘦削的、戴着眼镜的谷仓猫头鹰，散发着一种奇妙的、介乎于军官和博物馆长之间的威严。彼得一直都知道这两个人的存在，这就是为什么布兰登说话总是倾向于用“我们”而不是单数的“我”，但这是四个人首次在同一个地方出现。罗克韦尔和彼得握了手，给他看今天特意带来的两份礼物，第一份是军情六处赠与彼得的勋章，第二份是封手写的短笺，来自彼得本该在巴黎杀死的那个未具名的目标，感谢彼得为“和平”作出的努力。这两份礼物当然都不能带走，罗克韦尔给彼得一分钟看完那封短短的信，收回来，当场烧掉了。

直到这时候，彼得才第一次从布兰登口中听到了事情的全貌。那个差点酿成灾难的前军情六处雇员，反间司给他的代号是“海藻”，不为什么，随机分配的。“海藻”四十三岁，到今年三月份就为军情六处服务二十年了，不出色，但也不出错。有酗酒的习惯，但这没有引起注意，要是嗜好酒精构成问题，那军情六处负责对外情报的一半人都要被开除。赌博的习惯是他二十多岁时就有的。“海藻”从未结婚，但有一个若即若离的意大利情人。

“是情人的问题吗？”彼得问。

也不完全是。“海藻”和他的意大利甜心去了一趟索伦托，也就是情妇的家乡，从反间司取得的账单看来，他们在一家海滨旅馆住了五晚，然后买了从索伦托去罗马的火车票，再从罗马返回伦敦。没有人知道“海藻”在意大利干了什么，他回来之后典当了外祖母留下的一条项链，接着又零零碎碎卖掉了好些父母留下的家具、初版书和珠宝。布兰登的推论是，“海藻”在意大利赌输了一大笔钱，急着偿还，在卖掉了自己能卖的东西之后，就打起了情报的主意，克格勃出了名付钱爽快。克格勃伦敦站站长的住处随时都有人监视，“海藻”留了个心眼，趁监视人员交班的时候去敲门，但他没考虑到出来的时候，反间司的人已经回到车里盯梢了。布兰登本来想立即逮捕他，但罗克韦尔不同意，担心引起克格勃的警觉。

“所以我们让他安静下来了。”布兰登说，从盘子里拿了一小块葡萄干蛋糕。

在他们这一行里，“安静下来”只有一个意思。彼得点点头，“能查出‘海藻’跟里耶夫站长说了什么吗？”

“不能完全确定，所以我们想需要你从里面听听有没有什么动静，新指令，异常的人员调动之类。”

“我会留意的。”

彼得等了一个多月才有机会“留意”。情报站的文件和档案并不存放在使馆的档案室里，而是用一个专门的保险箱储存，定期销毁，需要保留的就放在外交包裹里发回莫斯科。彼得在这些函件往来记录里发现伦敦站曾经给总部寄过录音带，就在“海藻”接触里耶夫站长之后两周，不过接下来都再没有寄出过文件，证明“海藻”偷出来的东西，终究没有落到克格勃手里。

彼得担心录音里有对自己不利的内容，但情报站没有保留录音带的副本，他也不可能直接去问里耶夫，只能暂时搁置。上次见面过后，军情六处让彼得“冷却”了半年，停止和他接触，也禁止彼得联络情报官。因为离上次大张旗鼓地抓捕内奸才过去不久，如果又有文件外泄，莫斯科很可能会放出猎狗，现在彼得最不需要的就是把瓦西里引到这里来。

从表面上看，伦敦站一切恢复正常。军情六处停止抓捕在英活动的苏联间谍，制造出失去信息来源的假象。使馆里也没有人谈起那个译码员，好像他从未存在过一样，尽管他的个人物品还放在原先的办公桌上，无人收拾。彼得安静地潜伏在那里，观察着每一个人，把他们逐一放进大使馆和情报站的权力关系图谱里。他跟司机、电工和负责打扫的牙买加移民都很熟络，这样他就可以随时得知大使和站长的去向。假如有神秘的莫斯科访客从天而降，彼得也会从爱抱怨的司机那里听说。

一切都在掌握之中，伦敦站现在是他的小小鸟巢了，就像二十多年前在亚森捏沃的小公园里，在父亲的引导下观察邻家小孩们。像任何一个称职的间谍那样，彼得在使馆里并不受欢迎，也并不惹人讨厌，他只是不起眼，如同影子，或者放在墙角很久的旧家具，不会有人特地留意他。

彼得的下一个目标是坐上伦敦情报站的第一把交椅，既是布兰登为他设定的路线，也是他的个人决定。他越有权力，就越不容易被揭发，那种被克格勃深深钉入等级制度里的畏惧会反过来保护他。无论怎么看，尼基塔·里耶夫都不会在伦敦待很久了，彼得预计他新年之后就会被召回莫斯科，分配一个荣誉性的闲职，职业生涯就此结束。他走了之后，彼得就是新站长的最佳人选。

然而到了1979年12月，计划落空了。苏联突然出兵入侵阿富汗，迅速占领了喀布尔，一脚踩进战争的流沙里。北约国家纷纷跳起来谴责莫斯科，外交风暴席卷使馆和各地情报站。克格勃第一总局的注意力立即转向了中东，外勤们向喀布尔和邻近国家聚集，像水蛭蠕动着爬向流血的伤口。里耶夫的调动令一再延后，总部还是希望留一位经验老道的情报人员坐镇伦敦。彼得终究是太年轻了，莫斯科不放心在驶入雷暴的时候把船舵交给三十岁不到的小鸟。

最后，1980年新年到来的时候，里耶夫没走，反而是布兰登离开了伦敦。从1973年在马赛的首次会面算起，七年已经过去了，彼得至今还是不知道他姓什么，甚至不确定布兰登是不是他真正的名字。这位三十三岁的英国情报官被调往华盛顿，没有透露具体是什么职位，但彼得猜想多多少少和中情局有点关系。两人没有机会道别，彼得是在布兰登抵达美国后一周才被告知这件事的。卡罗琳·罗克韦尔成为了他的新情报官，彼得对此没有意见，罗克韦尔精通俄语，彼得总算可以用母语来做每周简报，而且这位苏联司司长非常了解克格勃和苏联官僚怪异的思考方式，时常令彼得惊讶。她也会为彼得准备茶和食物，不过那些曲奇饼、小蛋糕和薄荷糖孤单地呆在餐盘里，无人问津。

随着阿富汗战争越拖越长，驻外情报站也在被害妄想症里越陷越深。偷偷把文件带出使馆变得困难了，没过几个星期，连彼得本人想在工作时间外离开使馆也没以前那么容易了。里耶夫站长坚信军情五处和六处已经把使馆团团包围了起来，命令外勤们用木板钉起临街的所有窗户，办公室成了一个充满香烟烟雾的漆黑地狱，空气滞闷，汗味参杂着食物腐坏的臭味，但怎么也找不到异味的来源。报纸头版都是喀布尔战况，套在不合身制服里的苏联士兵，背景是荒漠；还有联合国催促苏联撤军的决议，和所有人的情绪形成鲜明对比的是《真理报》，赞美着一个接一个胜利，仿佛来自一个不同的世界。

1980年2月17日，站长里耶夫接到了总部的电报，命令他让手下的线人和特工“进入冬眠”，这很不寻常，通常只有在重大情报泄漏的时候总部才会指示线人“冬眠”，而伦敦站最近并无异常，彼得给巴黎站和就近的布鲁塞尔联络站打了电话，那边也风平浪静。他和里耶夫商量了一下，决定按总部说的做，发出了暂停所有情报搜集活动的指令。彼得坐立不安地等到傍晚，回到家里，把一盆铁线蕨从厨房挪到卧室的窗台上，这是紧急联络的信号，军情六处的人会定期观察彼得的窗户，没有铁线蕨就离开，有的话就立即报告罗克韦尔，但彼得不知道这些人每天什么时候来，或者每周来几天，只能干等着。

2月18日早上，彼得接到电话，总部让他去一趟巴黎，有一个突发的打猎任务需要他处理。这也不太正常，彼得已经好几年没当过猎人了，升职的一大好处就是不必再承担这些要挽起袖子亲自弄脏双手的任务。但总部十分强硬——话又说回来，他们就没有不强硬的时候——声称不信任其他外勤，上头的人指名要安德烈·奥尔洛夫的儿子。

他买了渡轮票，在码头徘徊，拖延上船时间，希望罗克韦尔能找到办法和他迅速说上两句话，但情报官始终没有出现，也没有六处的人靠近。船拉响了汽笛，彼得提着箱子匆匆上船，他没有用化名买票，寄望于军情六处能顺着他留下的面包屑推测出他去了哪里。

渡轮当晚在卡昂靠岸。有人在码头等着彼得，这也不是个好兆头。彼得一度以为自己要被当场打昏带回莫斯科，差点转身逃跑，但很快控制住了这些疯狂的念头。让他略微松了一口气的是，那两个等着他的人并不是克格勃，只是普通的使馆雇员，很客气，陪着——也可以说礼貌地押送——彼得上了去巴黎的夜班火车。他试探着问这两个人是否知道自己为什么会被召到巴黎，但那两个人要不就很擅长装傻，要不就真的什么都不知道。

窗外一片漆黑，连农舍的灯光都没有，火车像是开在淤泥堆积的湖底。彼得试图睡觉，但车轮的碰撞声捶击着他本来已经紧绷的神经，他换了一个姿势，盯着玻璃上的影子，思忖着到底有什么在巴黎等着自己。


	26. Chapter 26

彼得被软禁了四天半。除了软禁，没有别的词可以形容。他被关进那个招牌上画着鹳鸟的旅馆里，最宽敞的顶楼房间，恐怕不是为了让他舒服，而是防止彼得跳窗逃走。巴黎联络站派了两个克格勃守着房门，每天三次给他送食物，通常是面包和冷了的汤，出于彼得不太明白的原因，也有酒和甜点。守卫的态度并不粗暴，给他带来法文和俄文小说，甚至提出帮他买烟，但绝不让彼得踏出房门一步。

这地方日夜都能听到鸽子的咕咕声，很烦人。那些灰色的鸟儿就落在外面的屋檐上，昂首阔步，好像它们都是巴黎的国王。窗可以打开，但只能开一半，勉强够手臂伸出去，要是真的想爬出去，就得打碎玻璃。不过因为鸽子的关系，彼得宁愿把窗关上。每天从早上开始他就一动不动地坐在那把有深绿色软垫的木椅子上，对着窗外。这里看不到街道，只有连绵的蓝灰色屋顶、镀锌小烟囱、天线和岌岌可危地摆在天台栏杆上的天竺葵，仿佛踩着屋顶就能直接走向远处浑浊的天空。需要思考的时候彼得就站起来，在铺了地毯的房间里一圈圈地踱步，在脑海里仔细梳理自己到达伦敦之后的每一个举动，寻找漏洞。房间里的有很多可以拿来当武器的东西，酒瓶，铅笔和他自己的领带，要是克格勃想把他放倒，那起码要损失三四个人，彼得不打算让他们好过，这想法多少让他安心了一些。

椅子可以拿来击碎玻璃，坏处是噪音无法控制。不过逃跑没有任何好处，他会从“可疑”直接变成通缉犯。要是克格勃真的有足够理由怀疑他叛变，彼得此刻就会被捆住手脚锁进地下室等候处置，而不是在旅馆里发呆。

第四天中午，守卫打开门，让彼得穿好外套。他故意慢吞吞地穿衣服，花了五分钟找领带。守卫一前一后把他押下楼梯，旅店前台没人，大门开着，一辆黑色的雪铁龙等在那里，挂着普通牌照，不是外交牌照。 _时间到了_ ，彼得想，插在衣袋里双手握成拳头， _总部把瓦西里派来了_ 。

坐在车里的不是瓦西里，而是科里亚叔叔，比以往任何时候看起来都更像一个巴黎人，裹在粗花呢外套里，领子里露出一小截棕黄色丝质领巾。引擎没有熄火，空转着，车门刚关上，司机就踩了油门，彼得不得不抓住车门把手，稳住自己。

“抱歉，菲利克·安德烈耶维奇。”科里亚叔叔侧过身，拍了拍彼得的前臂，“我也不喜欢搞得这么鬼祟，但小心一点总是好的，我们在外面有敌人，内部也有……在官方记录上，你这几天都在伦敦养病，根本没来过巴黎，明白吗？不管谁问起都得这么回答，好吗？你是个出色的年轻人，菲利克。我这次来，有个坏消息要告诉你。”

“谁叛逃了？”

老猫头鹰冲他露出微笑，就像人们看见听话的小狗把拖鞋叼过来的时候一样，不过这笑容很快就消失了，老克格勃交握起双手，放在肚子上，看着前方：“尤哈斯·科瓦奇，上星期五深夜走进了英国驻巴黎大使馆申请政治庇护，英国人同意了。”

彼得的后背一阵发冷，“尤哈斯？”

“就是你认识的那个。”

他的呼吸不能控制地变快了，彼得不得不咬紧牙关，熬过一阵突然袭来的晕眩感。上周五，也就是说尤哈斯已经叛逃超过一周了。科里亚叔叔在仔细观察他的反应，他的惊讶非常真实，不需要假装，但不能变成慌乱，也不能冷静得太快，必须在震惊和愤怒之间维持微妙的平衡。他看向窗外，给自己一点思考时间。

“英国人知道什么了吗？我们在巴黎的人都安全吗？”

“不知道。”这是彼得第一次从科里亚叔叔嘴里听到这几个词，“没有人知道，小家伙。”车开上了桥，略微减速，老克格勃盯着窗外萧索的河岸，“莫斯科还不知道这件事，短期内我也不会告诉他们。这是‘家务’，我们一定要自己解决，不能引来K处，你明白我在说什么吗，菲利克·安德烈耶维奇？”

他当然明白，他甚至松了一口气，几乎在突如其来的宽慰里颤抖起来。特勤处和反间处之间的争斗意外地挽救了彼得。也就是说现在瓦西里毫不知情，没有人把叛徒尤哈斯和菲利克·奥尔洛夫联系在一起。只要他静悄悄地把这件事掩埋在“旷野”里，莫斯科什么都不会知道。

“尤哈斯在这里有正式外交身份，是吗？”他问科里亚叔叔。

“是的。”

“那我们还需要说服匈牙利闭上嘴。”

“这不是问题。”

“我们有办法知道他目前的位置吗？”

这是个隐藏了很多重意思的问题，科里亚叔叔当然听出来了，收回目光，上下打量彼得。年轻的克格勃不由得注意到上司是真的老了，皮肤像旧麻袋的皱褶，眼睛凹陷下去，像干燥沙地里的两汪浅水。疲惫从他身上飘散出来，犹如湿木柴闷燃时缓缓升起的呛鼻烟雾。说不清楚磨损他的究竟是岁月还是情报工作，还是两样都有。

车厢里只有引擎轻微的震动声。司机没有发出一点声音，几乎连呼吸都听不到，合格的克格勃司机。科里亚叔叔仍然没有说话。彼得刚才问的问题等于要求这位老间谍自愿供出手上的线人，这些线人都是几十年来慢慢积累的，一个对外情报人员的全部价值维系于此，所以他们都像守财奴紧紧攥着每一个金币那样保护手下线人的身份。

圣路易岛短暂地进入彼得的视野，一点树梢，一个房顶，然后它就被遮住了。汽车现在跨到左岸了，继续往南。一辆警车呼啸而过，高声鸣笛。

“是有这么一个人，我很久以前的线人。”科里亚叔叔谨慎地说，字斟句酌，严格控制着透露给彼得的涓滴细流，“姑且称呼他‘鱼子酱先生’。我们很久没有见面了，花了好几天才联络上，他不愿意和我谈，不像以前，他现在职位不低了，不想冒险，也不要钱，我不得不，”老人用手掌抹了抹脸，“不得不给了他一些‘金子’，也许毁掉了我们在西柏林的大半个网络，希望孩子们跑得够快。我想警告柏林站，但这事不能过分声张，K处的人。”科里亚叔叔摇摇头，没有说完这句话，从衣袋里摸出一小张纸，从哪个笔记本上撕下来的，边缘参差，“地址，英国人在巴黎的安全屋，‘鱼子酱先生’只知道这两间，没有别的办法了，碰碰运气吧。”

彼得接过那张纸：“我会处理好这件事的。”

老猫头鹰虚弱地笑了笑，牵动了皱纹，彼得想起了干涸的河床。老人又一次拍了拍彼得的手臂，这次没有收回手，而是握紧了彼得的手腕：“尽量留活口，好吗？我想亲自讯问这个匈牙利傻瓜，我担心他偷偷泄密很多年了。但要是情况失去控制，绝对不能让他活着回到英国人手上。”

“明白。而且我必须请求——”

“可以。你全权处理这件事，巴黎站会提供你需要的任何支援。我信任你，小家伙，不要让我失望。”

 

——

 

下午稍晚的时候，大概四点十五分，如果有人碰巧看一眼兰恩大道40号，那他或者她会看见一个高瘦的人影离开苏联大使馆。这人手里提着一个琴盒，看样子里面装的是大提琴，盒子的把手和侧面磨损都很严重，好像在碎石路上拖过似的。这个人径直走向最近的地铁站，消失在楼梯上。

彼得是在克里希广场站重新回到地面上来的，手里仍然拎着琴盒，那东西看起来挺沉重的。他在路口停了一下，看了一眼手表，继续往北走。这周围都是乏善可陈的旧住宅楼，大部分窗户都关着，拉着窗帘。鸽子在开裂的人行道上徘徊，在彼得走近的时候懒洋洋地扑扇一下翅膀，跳到远处。

他在一栋四层高的公寓前停下，入口右边是一个黑漆漆的空房间，原本是门房的住处，但这栋楼已经很多年没有门房把守了。彼得走上楼，脚步声在弯曲的楼梯间回荡。通往屋顶的门也开着，有人在这里实践园艺，楼梯和屋顶上都摆满了陶土花盆。彼得跨过两株枯萎的无名花草，锁上身后的门。走到屋顶边缘，蹲下，打开琴盒。

里面是狙击枪的零部件，小心地固定在软垫里。彼得逐一取出这些金属物，轻车熟路地组装起来。

风不大，空气里有雨的气味，是“猎人”们为之祈祷的好天气。彼得趴在狙击枪旁边，观察着街对面的公寓，有褐色圆圈窗帘的那间。他的朋友就在里面，彼得的任务是杀死他，菲利克的任务是救下他。此刻他也说不清楚最后谁能完成任务。

 

——

 

火车停下来的时候发出一声巨响，瓦西里惊醒了，以为发生了爆炸，但那不过是门重重撞上车身的声音。他一个人在车厢之间的狭窄过道上睡着了，头靠着灭火器。一个穿着制服的列车员跑了出来，往外张望，瓦西里站起来，透过浑浊的玻璃往外看。

车已经靠站了，但这里是莱比锡某处，还没有离开东德领土。月台只亮着三盏灯，照亮了长椅和几根柱子，其余部分都隐没在黑暗里。噪音从前面的车厢传来，有人在争执，太远了，听不清楚。瓦西里看了一眼列车员，“发生什么了？我们为什么停下来了？”

“是斯塔西。”列车员回答，上下打量瓦西里，“他们要求临时查车。”


	27. Chapter 27

喧哗声越来越近。不光是列车员，乘客显然也不满意斯塔西毫无理由截停一整列火车，站了起来，和那几个穿着制服的人对峙。这几个乘客很明显是从西德来的，从牛仔裤[1]和说话的神情就能看出来，并不惧怕所谓的权威。那些面容疲惫的东德旅客缩在座位里，不敢吱声，有人甚至已经拿出了身份证明，等待查验。

瓦西里慢慢后退，往车头方向走去，按捺住一路猛跑的冲动，假装自己是个要去拿行李的普通旅客。睡着了的乘客都被争执声吵醒了，探头探脑。瓦西里看了一眼车厢编号，这是六号，往车尾方向是货厢，不能从客厢进入；餐车往前，在四号，再过一个车厢就到了。那里的观景窗可以打开，而且这个时间点已经没什么人了，他也许可以爬出去，然后。他其实也不知道“然后”该怎样，先离开斯塔西的视线再说。

就在他拉开分隔六号车厢和五号车厢的滑门时，通往站台的门砰然打开，又有几个穿制服的人上了火车，迎面向瓦西里走来。已经来不及躲避了，瓦西里横下心，径直走了过去，边说着“请让一下”，边从那几个穿便衣的斯塔西身边挤过去，离他最近的那个甚至下意识侧过身，方便瓦西里过去。瓦西里低声道谢，走进五号车厢，继续向餐车走去，

“先生，等一等。”

瓦西里没有回头，假装没听见，大步跨向车厢另一端。斯塔西又喊了一声，这次用了他的名字， _瓦西里·安德罗索夫_ 。瓦西里终于跑起来，冲向餐车。火车车厢的狭窄过道帮了他一个小忙，斯塔西们同时扑向他，互相阻碍，乱成一团，瓦西里用力关上餐车的门，夹住了追兵的手指，那人发出狗一样的哀嚎，缩回手。瓦西里趁此机会落锁，好几对拳头砰砰地擂门，有人在大喊大叫，催促列车员过来开门。

餐车里有个侍应模样的男人趴在桌子上睡觉，被瓦西里吓醒了，猛地站起来，似乎想拦住他，一看见瓦西里抄起桌上的餐刀就立即举起双手，躲到一边。瓦西里用并不锋利的刀尖指着他，后退着靠近车窗，摸索着拨开了插销，推开窗。一股冷风涌进来，他这才发现自己的后背被冷汗浸透了。瓦西里扔掉刀，爬出窗外，跳到铺着碎石的轨道上。

两道手电筒的光线落在他身上，哨子吹响。瓦西里咒骂了一声，逃向黑暗，往阴影最稠密的地方钻。他挤过两节货厢的接驳处，爬上分隔轨道和公路的铁丝网，一只手捉住他的脚踝，把他扯了下来，一拳揍在他脸上。瓦西里想爬起来，胸口马上挨了一脚。瓦西里抓住那只脚，用力一扯，把对方拉倒在地，勒住他的脖子。在黑暗中他甚至看不清袭击者长什么样，这样更好，瓦西里喘着气，勒得更紧，那个斯塔西拼命挣扎，双腿乱踢，抓挠瓦西里的手臂，发出噎住的声音。不知道谁喊了一声“乌尔里希？乌尔里希！”，也许是这个临近窒息的斯塔西的名字，更多晃动的电筒光线往铁丝网这边聚集，皮靴踩在碎石上，喀嚓作响，瓦西里咬了咬牙，松开了昏迷的敌人，翻过铁丝网。

有人开枪了。巨响撕破寂静，第一声，紧接着又是两声，都打在脚边，瓦西里能感觉到飞溅的泥土。斯塔西想抓活的，莫斯科没有下格杀勿论的命令，他不知道这是好事还是坏事，比起卢比扬卡的审讯室，他宁愿死在这里。他惊讶于自己以前为什么从没有这种想法，多半是因为他从没想象过自己会站在审讯室错误的那一边。

心脏沉重地敲击着胸腔，每一块肌肉都在尖叫，他真的不再是那个轻轻松松沿着公路跑十五公里的游泳队员了。火车站位于一个睡意沉沉的小镇边缘，晚上这个时候路上空荡荡的，零星几栋房子透出暗淡的灯光。瓦西里翻过栏杆，踩进别人的花圃里，一条狗不知道从什么地方冲出来，咬住了他的裤腿，瓦西里倚在花架上，用力踹了它两脚，狗松了口，汪汪大叫起来。楼上的房间突然开灯了，微弱的光线照出了瓦西里的轮廓，斯塔西又开枪了，瓦西里的运气好像在这一刻用尽了，一阵烧灼般的痛楚从右边大腿炸开，很快就变成一下下的、刀割般的疼痛。他能感觉到血缓慢浸湿裤腿，但此刻当务之急是逃跑，他还能动，也许只是擦伤。瓦西里跨过了分隔两个后院的木篱笆，一个工具棚提供了理想的掩护。因为枪声的缘故，越来越多的房间亮起了灯，一个个窗户打开，一张张苍白而困惑的脸出现，俯视着那几个不知何故擅闯私人领地的斯塔西。

从噪音就可以估算追兵的位置，瓦西里借助房子和树木遮掩，绕到他们侧后方，在一道通往地下室的楼梯底部蹲了下来，屏息等待着。他手下的人追击逃犯的时候，常常犯一个错误，那就是他们假设逃犯都是直线往前奔逃的，所以当逃犯从视野中消失，他们往往会笔直往前追。现在瓦西里向他从未相信过的上帝祈祷这几个斯塔西也会同样被误导。一双靴子出现在楼梯口，没有停留，和其他人一起往前跑去。

瓦西里数了十秒，确认脚步声都消失了，这才爬出楼梯，向火车站跑去。这很冒险，但斯塔西绝不会想到他有胆量走回头路。伤口的疼痛现在变得难以忽视，每走一步都让他冷汗直冒，瓦西里咬紧牙关，强迫自己加快脚步。一辆黑色小车孤零零地停在火车站前面，里面没有人。火车还没开走，但所有门都关上了，月台上只有一个斯塔西留守，一手拿着烟，另一手叉在腰上。瓦西里悄悄摸到他身后，勒住他的脖子，用力一扭，颈椎折断的时候仅仅发出轻微的声音，尸体的所有重量一下子压在瓦西里身上，伤腿一阵剧痛，他抱紧这个死去的斯塔西，慢慢把他放到地上，就像对待一个熟睡的幼童。瓦西里迅速搜了他的口袋和皮带，拿走了手枪，一把马卡洛夫，没有额外弹夹，但弹仓是满的，应该够用了。

火车拖着两个货厢，无人看管。第一个牢牢锁着，第二个的门一踹就开了。里面漆黑一片，散发出稻草和木头的气味。瓦西里被一个装满玻璃瓶的木箱绊了一下，扶了一下车厢壁保持平衡，手碰到了什么柔软的东西，旁边还有更多，堆积如山的布料。他像盲人一样摸索，猜想这是从苏联运来的便宜纺织品，毛巾和床单之类的东西。

他在角落里坐下来，背靠着成捆的棉布织物，深吸了一口气，试探着摸了摸右腿上的伤口，血还没止住，右边裤腿都浸透了，确实是擦伤，但比他想象中深得多。瓦西里费力地拽出一张床单，勉强扭成细长条，绑在伤口上方，充当止血带。然后又用最后一点力气拖出几张，把自己裹起来，抵御快要把他整个吞没的寒意。

 _不能睡着_ 。他想。

汽笛鸣响。火车颤动了一下，开始缓缓移动，继续向南驶去。车轮敲击铁轨，哐哐作响，引擎还没有完全加速，躲在货厢里的俄罗斯逃犯已经昏睡过去了，包在好几层薄床单里，上了膛的手枪放在身边。

 

——

 

彼得检查了手枪，大提琴盒里放着的是一把PB消声手枪，前面的消声器还没装上，克格勃偏好安静的谋杀。他琢磨了一会，又看了一眼对面那个拉着棕色布帘的窗户，合上琴盒，没有拿那把手枪。

他重新在脑海里把各种能够设想到的场景跑了一遍，调整了一下狙击枪的瞄准镜，往他认为大概是客厅的地方开了一枪——克格勃稍后一定会派人检查现场，他得留下弹孔和弹壳让他们发现，白纸黑字写进报告里，没人能指责彼得玩忽职守。他稍微调低了角度，对着窗户一角，即使刚好有人站在窗帘后面，子弹应该不会击中要害。

这一枪安静得令人惊讶，甚至没有惊扰屋顶上的鸽子。要是尤哈斯或者情报官坐在里面，肯定马上就会留意到碎裂的玻璃，察觉到未遂的谋杀。军情六处巴黎联络站离这里有12分钟车程，但他们也很可能在附近布置了流动岗哨。彼得盖上瞄准镜，免得透镜的反光被人察觉，看了一眼手表，等待着。

喷涂着“蓝风车烘焙店”字样的蓝色小车是四分钟后出现的，这么看来，是流动岗哨没错了。车直接停在公寓门口，两个穿着风车图案衣服的人上楼去了，没过很久，四个人下来了，其中走在中间的那个就是尤哈斯，那两个假扮面包店雇员的外勤挡在他前面，免得他被狙击手放倒。他们当然不知道狙击手本人并不打算继续开枪，彼得的计划是假借军情六处的手把尤哈斯从这个已经暴露了的安全屋里转移出来，然后回去报告任务失败，非常遗憾，下次请早。祈祷在克格勃下一次行动之前，尤哈斯就被送出欧洲了。

目前看来他的小计划进展顺利，尤哈斯已经上了车。就在彼得打算拆卸狙击枪离开的时候，楼下街道上传来轰隆的引擎声，然后是砰然巨响。一辆黑色雷诺从左后侧重重撞上了面包店小车，冲击力把小车推向公寓外墙，卡在墙壁和雷诺之间。黑车的门打开了，走下来三个人，直接向蓝色小车的驾驶室里开枪，他们用了消声器，彼得只听见了轻微的嗖嗖声。这三个人拉开货厢门，把尤哈斯拖了出来，押向黑色轿车。

彼得的诧异很快就变成了愤怒。科里亚叔叔承诺让他“全权处理”，暗地里却多派了一队人马，搞不好还有第二队，专门监视彼得的一举一动。他只犹豫了不到两秒，打开瞄准镜，击中了押着尤哈斯的那个克格勃，肩膀和腿上各一发子弹。剩下的两个人迅速反应了过来，其中一个像抓老鼠一样把逃跑的匈牙利人拖了回来，用小刀割开了他的喉咙。

尤哈斯倒在地上，抽搐了几下就不动了，血在水泥路面上留下了一大块黑色的喷溅状污渍。彼得深吸了一口气，呼出，稳住手指，逐一处决剩下的克格勃，每一枪都瞄准头部。这条窄窄的街道几分钟内就变成了屠宰场，尸体横七竖八躺在那里。那个腿部受伤的克格勃缓慢往路边爬，想离开火线，但彼得在他来得及摸到人行道之前就结果了他。

彼得在屋顶呆站了一会，不在乎有谁能看见他。那种专注的狩猎状态迅速离他而去，他试着重新让自己冷静下来，没成功，整个人都在发抖，不知道是恐惧、愤怒还是悲伤，很可能三样都有。从远处传来的警笛声在狭窄的街道里回荡，像是有一整个车队往这里聚集。长久以来在“旷野”里养成的本能催促他开始行动，彼得勉强用僵硬的手指收拾了武器，提起琴盒，匆匆跑下楼，他忘记绑紧枪管，它在琴盒里碰来撞去。彼得避开了正门，穿过内院，走出了堆着垃圾桶的侧门。在他快要走到地铁站的时候，雨开始下了，不小，顺着他的鼻梁和脸颊淌下来，简直就像泪水，他不得不边走边用手背抹掉。

 

[1] 当时东德和苏联很难买到牛仔裤，需要靠黑市偷运。


	28. Chapter 28

为了避雨，彼得在一家小咖啡馆里呆坐了二十分钟，透过没洗干净的落地窗看着遭受暴雨击打的街道，湿漉漉的琴盒放在脚边，面前的一小杯咖啡已经变冷很久了。雨提前带来了暮色，阴影像稠密的网，粘着马路、建筑物、撑伞的行人、商店橱窗和靠墙放着的单车。路灯还没亮起。

他认真考虑了叛逃，从这里出去，直接走进英国大使馆，让他们联络军情六处。英国人有很多办法把他送过海峡，这不难，他自己就是猎人，深知驻外联络站的伎俩。要是他现在下定决心，今晚或许就能在伦敦郊外某栋安全屋里过夜。再也没有克格勃，也没有莫斯科。只不过父亲会在卢比扬卡监狱受几个星期折磨，再丢到西伯利亚劳改。瓦西里可能也会受到牵连，甚至科里亚叔叔也逃不掉，和彼得说过话的所有活物都会被漩涡吞噬。

一辆拉起遮雨蓬的老爷车开了过去，溅起水花。那团没有知觉的雾气好像慢慢散去了，把听觉和视觉还给彼得。他第一次留意到了侍应擦杯子的叮当声，咖啡机嘶嘶作响，邻桌两位女士悄声交谈，额头几乎碰在一起。他仔细地，几乎是入迷地听着这些属于普通世界的声音。他还活着，而且打算继续活下去。

彼得走到侍应面前，把一点零钱放到吧台上，问能不能借用电话。侍应耸耸肩，把硬币扫进自己的口袋里，指了指挂在酒柜旁边的橘色电话机。彼得拨了英国大使馆的号码，接线生可能是新来的，没听懂暗号，差点要挂他的电话，幸好接线生的上级很快反应了过来，电话那头发出线路转接的杂音，一个女声取代了男声，问他是否需要咨询签证事宜，彼得询问去塞内加尔该如何办理签证，那边的天气是否良好，这是情况危急的暗号。对方问他现在在哪里，彼得给了咖啡店的地址。听筒里又传来咔嗒声，之后三分钟都是静电噪音，彼得看了一眼侍应，紧张地用手指敲打酒柜，罗克韦尔终于接起电话的时候他松了一口气。

“十分钟之后会有一辆车在街对面等你。”情报官简短地说，“我们会看看有什么能做的，具体在‘干净’的线路上再谈，别担心，这不是世界末日。”

她是对的。这不是世界末日。不过从另外一层意义上来说，确实又是一个私人的末日。如果让彼得画一条界线，说，就是这里，从这里开始我就不再是一个克格勃了。那么他一定会选尤哈斯死去的这一天。如果有听众，彼得愿意复述当时的感觉，既没有怒火，也不觉得悲伤，什么感觉都没有，只剩下麻木和一种冰冷的平静，就像人们终于拿到化验单，不得不直面诊断结果时那样。今天之前他把自己定义为一个有原则的线人，他给军情六处开的条件是，不提供任何一个克格勃同僚的信息，不提供任何关于国防的信息，也不以任何方式伤害苏联外交使团成员。但他无法再为这些原则辩护下去了，没有任何制度应该令朋友互相构陷，令情人反目，令每个人长久地活在不可名状的惶恐之中。尽管他并没有马上察觉，但他的复仇是从这里开始的，不仅仅为尤哈斯，也为他自己，为了瓦西里，为那些早早逝去的夏天。

罗克韦尔承诺的那辆车正好是十分钟后来的，悄悄把他送进一个酒窖，那个阴冷的砖砌地下室里摆着一部电话，黑色的，塑料，就放在地上，在一圈脐带一样的电线上面，看起来很不真实。门重重关上，留下彼得对着一盏孤零零的灯，和电话线那头的情报官交谈。彼得紧抓着电话听筒，像吓坏了的小孩紧抱着熊玩偶。有那么一刻他害怕了，认定这就是他职业生涯的终结，要求叛逃，罗克韦尔既不拒绝也不答应，温和地安抚他，列出挽救这件事的方法。彼得是克格勃在现场的唯一一双眼睛，而真相是一块可以加以捏造的湿陶土，他们得设计一个合适的形状，再搅动一下克格勃K处和S处之间长久的敌意，完全可以瞒天过海。

彼得最终在夜色里返回苏联大使馆，像只淋透了雨的鱼鹰，羽毛蓬乱，不情不愿地飞回脾气不定的驯养人手里。科里亚叔叔在等他，彼得刚进门就被推进了隔音室，就在这里面，他把罗克韦尔和他排练好的谎言说了一遍，“克格勃和军情六处的人互相驳火，直接造成了目前这个不幸的结局” _。_ 科里亚叔叔当然不相信，彼得根本没指望他听第一遍就相信，他在接下来的两天里把同样的话重复了一遍又一遍，一口咬定互相驳火。老猫头鹰再次把他关了起来，还是在同一家旅馆的同一个房间里，彼得在里面踱步、对着窗户呆站、掰碎面包喂屋顶上的鸽子，等待魔法发生。

要说服科里亚叔叔，证据不能由彼得提供，一定要老猫头鹰自己挖掘。军情六处说服法国人合作，给报纸喂了一堆自相矛盾的小道消息，一些说黑帮争夺地盘，一些说新纳粹分子斗殴。情报处伪造了验尸报告，故意“泄漏”给双面间谍们，让这些假证据通过苏联自己的的情报网络流到科里亚叔叔的办公桌上。这几份尸检报告盖着货真价实的保密章，表明“枪击事件”中，除了匈牙利籍受害人，其他都是被驳火双方的手枪子弹杀死的，没有一个字提到狙击手的存在。

当老间谍忽然出现，假装无事发生，亲自开车送彼得去渡轮码头的时候，彼得就知道罗克韦尔的魔术表演成功了。车里只有他们两个和沉甸甸的沉默，没开收音机，感觉比等待拔牙还难熬。荒野上空有乌云滚滚而过，暴雨已经在远处下起来了，地平线上仿佛粘了一层灰色的蛛网。彼得收回目光，问科里亚叔叔准备怎么向莫斯科报告这件事，毕竟死去的克格勃是瞒不住的，更别提三个死去的克格勃。

“车祸。把骨灰送回去给他们的家人，付点抚恤金。”

“但要是K处——”

老猫头鹰摇摇头，“他们什么都不会知道的。”

对话干涸了。彼得终于伸手拧开了收音机，信号不好，静电噪音一直陪他们到渡轮码头。老人和年轻人没有互相道别。这是彼得最后一次面对面见到科里亚叔叔，后者自此不再信任彼得，塞给他无关紧要的任务，用鸡毛蒜皮占满他的时间。里耶夫站长重新取回了之前让渡给彼得的一些权力，而且时刻盯着这个年轻的竞争者，彼得总觉得他的呼吸都要喷到自己的后颈上了。老猫头鹰没有剥夺彼得在伦敦联络站的职位，说到底，他不能为一件在官方记录上从未发生过的事而惩罚彼得。使馆雇员们毫不知情，不过敏感地嗅到了权力图景的细微变化，不动声色地远离彼得。

 _我会摧毁你们_ 。这个念头安静地在彼得脑海深处燃烧，一束稳定的、蓝色的火焰。藏在很深的地方，照亮了跨越柏林墙的士兵，还有火车上的尤哈斯，才十九岁，从窗口探出半个身体，右手放在胸口上，发誓不会泄露菲利克的秘密。

火车永远驶出了莫斯科。

 

——

 

在苏黎世郊外荒凉的小火车站里，时间是晚上七点五十五分。过路的火车已经开走了，列车员坐在对面，就着热茶吃饼干，讲鸽子的事，显然，在有电话之前，车站是靠信鸽来相互沟通的，彼得微笑，点头，但没在听。他在想复仇之路的长度，九年，他付出的这些时间是有用的吗？还是说他只是一个蠢小孩，对着空空如也的隧道大喊大叫，满足于自己的回声？

他在伦敦的雪藏状态持续到1983年，才随着科里亚叔叔去世而结束。伦敦站站长尼基塔·里耶夫退休返回莫斯科，伦敦站的控制权落到彼得手里，像个诱人的金苹果，在头上可望不可及的地方垂挂了三年，终于被他连树枝一起拽了下来。履新之前他循例要回莫斯科接受审查，获得正式任命。彼得和父亲一起在家里庆祝了三十一岁生日，父亲送了他一块新手表，彼得摸了摸手腕，它去哪里了呢？很可能是在办公室的抽屉里，匆匆离开的时候忘记带走。

电话响了起来。彼得吓了一跳，他此前根本没留意到这个车站小办公室里有电话。那电话看起来也不常用，埋在废纸杂物下面。列车员发出疑惑的哼声，拍掉手上的饼干屑，从杂物里挖出电话。彼得移开目光，假装不感兴趣。列车员用德语和电话线另一端的人交谈，彼得一个词都没听懂。

“他们在想什么呢？”列车员挂上电话，转向彼得，“斯塔西要检查每一列从南面出境的火车，今晚估计延误得厉害。”

“因为逃犯吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“随便猜的。”

“多亏那些疯子，途径边境的所有火车线路几乎都瘫痪了，从萨尔茨堡一路到这里，有不少像我这样的倒霉鬼今晚都睡不了觉。要是你累了——”

“没事。”彼得轻声回答，看向窗外，“我能等。”


	29. Chapter 29

29.

瓦西里在事情彻底败露之前最后一次见到菲利克，是1987年，在维也纳，多多少少有点兜转了一圈，又回到了起点的宿命论意味，要是你信这种荒谬玩意的话。瓦西里负责监视前来解释切尔诺贝利事故的苏联专家，尤其是库恰托夫核物理学研究所的勒加索夫教授。整个国际原子能机构都等着他的演讲，关系到苏联的形象。瓦西里的工作是牧羊犬的工作，护送羊群，既防止羊逃跑，也提防别人把羊偷走。每当有外国人和那群书呆子说话，瓦西里就沉默地站在旁边，听着他们的每一个字，不让任何人有机会抹黑苏联。所有人都知道他是什么身份，除了两个用嫌恶的目光上下打量他的法国核电专家，没人正眼看他，更没人和瓦西里说话，仿佛他是地毯上的一块污渍。瓦西里毫不在意，他的工作是高尚的，正因为处处阻碍了西方的阴谋，外面的这些敌人自然看他不顺眼。

菲利克也来了——他肯定是要来的，毕竟是伦敦站的站长，西欧有什么风吹草动，最终都要报告到他那里去。他的工作看起来比瓦西里的要舒服，两天下来都周旋在不同的人之间，喝香槟，谈笑风生。他似乎有很多朋友，不管是使馆还是媒体的人都认识一些，时常有人和他打招呼，过来行贴面礼。瓦西里隔着大半个会场远远地看他，然后低头打量自己从莫斯科带来的裤子和鞋，布料粗糙，款式落后了二十年。菲利克发现他了，但没有过来，继续和一个穿着烟灰色西装的美国人谈话，略微往前倾身，皱着眉，好像很专心。瓦西里挺直腰，双手背在身后，重新把注意力放到苏联物理学家身上。

最终还是菲利克来找他的，敲开了酒店客房门，一只手指按在嘴唇上，示意瓦西里别说话，递给他一张纸条和一包烟，下楼去了。瓦西里看完那张纸条，用打火机烧掉，等了几分钟，也走下铺着深蓝色地毯的楼梯。

午夜快到了，楼下大堂除了前台和两个喝醉了瘫坐在沙发上的男人，没有别人。这两个“醉汉”是克格勃的眼线，根本没醉，而且一整晚都会在这里，防止属于苏联的鸟儿飞出去。瓦西里把手里的烟盒亮给他们看，其中一个人点点头，做了个放行的手势。瓦西里推开餐厅旁边的门，穿过没有灯的回廊，踏进花园，空气又潮又冷，酝酿着小冰晶。菲利克在路灯下的阴影里等他，披着黑色长外套，像只瘦长的乌鸦。两人面对面站着，都有些犹豫不决，一度想拥抱，最终尴尬地放弃了。菲利克握住瓦西里的手腕，轻轻攥了一下，放开。

“实际上有多严重？”这是菲利克的第一句话。

“切尔诺贝利？”

“还能是别的事吗？”

“你听过教授的报告了，克里姆林宫也发了通稿。”

“听了，看了，我想问的是真实情况。连英国人都扑杀了牛羊，因为草场上全是铯和锶——”

“夸大其词而已。实际情况就是一切都在控制之中。”

菲利克看着他，好像在寻找开玩笑的迹象，显然没找到。“瓦西里。”他停了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，“你可以和我说真话的。这件事已经超出了——”

“你就那么希望苏联出丑吗？”

菲利克诧异地看着他，什么都没说，许久，他移开视线，瓦西里顺着他的目光看过去，凝视着枯树在小径上投下的斑驳影子。路灯的光给树枝、石头和枯干的草地刷上一层浑浊的鹅黄。

“你怎么能这样说？”菲利克压低声音，没有给瓦西里留回答的时间，“你和我都明白克里姆林宫喜欢……轻描淡写。家里传来的消息全是‘控制住了，什么事都没有，其他说法都是抹黑’，但是法国的森林里都检出了放射性锶，他们在一批批销毁肉和农作物……你就从来不想问问题吗？”

“问了有什么用？能解决吗？”

“人们有权知道——”

瓦西里摇摇头，“人们要是知道了点什么，很容易恐慌，搞砸一切。我们的工作就是要——”

“撒谎？”

“当然不——这怎么能算是撒谎？”瓦西里抓住菲利克的肩膀，想用力摇晃他，忍住了，“小心点，不要被外国人的说辞蒙骗了。听听你说的是什么话，菲利克，你为什么要质疑自己人？”

“天啊，你说起话来就像个。”菲利克突然住了嘴，没有讲完这句话。

瓦西里盯着他看，一种夹杂着不耐烦的焦躁慢慢浮了上来，隐隐带着怒火的温度，“像个什么？把话说完。”

菲利克抬了抬下巴，直直地看着他，“像个克格勃。”

瓦西里深吸了一口气，控制住情绪，“说得好像你不是一样。”

“我至少有自己的判断。”

“谁给你灌输这种想法的？”

“为什么非得是别人给我想法？为什么所有不同意见都非得是‘灌输’？我没有自己得出结论的能力吗？你没有吗？”

“要是你跟任何其他人说这种——”

“可你不是‘任何其他人’。”菲利克打断他，“我以为至少你能理解的。”

你变得太激进了。瓦西里这么想，说不出口。菲利克看起来没有任何激进的样子，反而显得畏怯而委屈，好像他一点点剥掉了在“旷野”里积累起来的层层羽毛，重新变回那个内向的十五岁男孩，鼓起勇气向什么都懂的大哥哥提出异议。瓦西里的焦躁换了一个方向，变成一种尖锐的忧虑，就好像目睹一只玻璃酒杯在桌子边缘打转。菲利克看起来很疲惫，像是承受着某种精神上的折磨，也许折磨不是一个准确的词语，应该说“磨损”，随这份工作一起来的，那种经年累月在敌人的土地上试探冰层厚薄的紧张，还有隐姓埋名的无形压力。瓦西里叹了口气，把菲利克拉进树丛的阴影里，双手捧住他的脸，凑过去，让两人的额头碰在一起。

“别再说这些危险的话了，对你和我都没有好处。”他低声告诉菲利克，“我们都有过动摇的时候，我能理解，但是那些喊着追求这个追求那个的人们，最后改变了什么？什么都没有改变。不是因为他们不勇敢，而是因为这行不通，莫斯科——”他停下来了，不想讲政治，把菲利克推开一些，盯着他的眼睛，“告诉我你没有做过任何危险的事，菲利克，以后也不要冒险。”

“我永远不会背叛你。”菲利克回答，看起来如此真诚，瓦西里甚至有种被烫到的错觉，“我保证。”

 

——

 

火车转轨了，突然摇晃，很快又恢复平衡。瓦西里惊醒过来，抓住了手枪，心脏因为突如其来的恐慌而怦怦直跳。货厢依然漆黑一片，火车疾驰，车轮和铁轨哐当碰撞。他慢慢放松下来，深陷在床单做的茧里，长长地呼了口气。

混沌的梦退去了，但它翻搅起来的那种既焦虑又恼火的感觉还在，清晰异常。1987年，瓦西里咀嚼着这个数字，1987，菲利克已经暗中为英国人工作十几年了，哪里来的勇气当着瓦西里面说“我保证”？他一度以为菲利克身上那种挥之不去的疲倦来自工作，其实是他背着一条名叫背叛的水蛭。

车慢下来了，他能感觉到惯性的拉扯。这列火车不去维也纳。瓦西里必须设法溜出去，偷偷爬上另一趟南行的列车，才有希望赶上那一班从布达佩斯开来的火车。

他检查了伤口，血暂时止住了，他从床单上扯下长布条，草草包扎。也许会感染，但眼下也没有别的办法。火车现在减速很明显了，前方远处传来刹车的尖细刮擦声。瓦西里在火车完全停稳之前跳下去，设法让没受伤的那条腿先着地。一瘸一拐地走向货场。

只有一两个仓库亮着灯，其余都漆黑一片。穿着脏兮兮衬衫和夹克的搬运工抬着箱子进进出出。瓦西里躲在静止车厢之间的阴影里，寻找开往维也纳的车，最后找到了停在最外侧铁轨上的一列货运火车，前面运煤，后面的货厢都垒着木箱，为了方便装卸，都开着门，瓦西里轻易溜进去，在箱子之间找了个空隙躲起来。

他没有等很久。五六分钟之后，有人过来逐一锁门，铁和铁相撞，砰砰作响，钥匙叮当。脚步声靠近了瓦西里所在的地方，他等着门关上的声音，听到的却是火柴擦亮的细微声响，一道光线切开了黑暗，沉重的皮靴踏上来，一股烟草燃烧的气味飘来。已经无处可逃了，手电筒光线落在他身上的时候搬运工吓得叫喊起来，嘴里的烟落到地上。瓦西里把他按在木箱上，捂住他的嘴。手电筒也滚到地上，影子乱晃。

“我不想伤害任何人。”他飞快地说，“我从东德来，需要尽快去维也纳。我现在准备放手了，不要发出声音，也不要攻击我，好吗？如果你明白就敲一下箱子。”

一阵紧绷的沉默，搬运工用右手敲了敲木箱。

瓦西里松了手，重重地靠在车厢壁上，疼得冷汗直冒。搬运工捡回电筒，后退两步，紧张地打量瓦西里。瓦西里这才意识到对方很年轻，也许刚过十八岁没几天。嘴唇上有薄薄一层汗毛，说话口音很重，瓦西里听得很费力。

“你从东德来的？”

“是的。”

“逃出来的？”

“是的。”

“去维也纳干什么？”

“转车。”太复杂了，没必要向陌生人解释那么多，“我必须见一个人，在苏黎世，这很重要。”

搬运工盯着他，手电筒直直照着他的脸，瓦西里眯起眼睛，什么都看不见。

“怎么受伤的？”

“斯塔西，他们开的枪。”

“我怎么确定你没在说谎？天知道呢，你可能是个杀人犯。”

 _我确实是_ 。“我真的得去瑞士。”

手电筒仍然照着他的眼睛，过了好一会，搬运工才移开光柱。

“出来。”

“我必须去——”

“我知道，你出来，这班火车不去瑞士，我给你找一班直接到苏黎世的。”

瓦西里像梦游一样走出车厢，四下环顾，防备着突然冲出来向他开枪的秘密警察。他不习惯他人的好意，因为在莫斯科，这往往意味着陷阱。但车站黑暗而安静，搬运工把他带上一列挂着瑞士铁路标志的客车。九成座位都空着，他们悄悄从零星几个熟睡的乘客旁边走过，推门走进一个空车厢。搬运工在乘务员的小隔间里翻找了一会，抱出一个急救箱，把绷带和碘酒塞给瓦西里。

“谢谢你。”

“不用。还有，恭喜你。”

“为什么？”

“这里是奥地利，你自由了。”

搬运工冲他挥了挥布满汗渍的帽子，下去了。瓦西里呆坐在原处，手里抓着绷带卷，试着消化他的最后一句话。


	30. Chapter 30

对所有双面间谍来说，有一件事是百分百肯定的：你一定会被抓住，只是早晚问题。彼得每时每刻都在为这一天做准备，永远在听风声，永远绷紧神经，永远准备战斗，或者逃跑。

他选择战斗。自从坐上伦敦联络站第一把交椅，彼得就把每一天视作失去自由前的最后一天，以一种秋天松鼠搜寻橡子的狂热劲头在转运秘密文件，能复印的就复印，复印不便的时候就直接把原件装进公文包里，趁着午休带出去——没有人想到要搜他的身，感谢等级制度——方便情报官快速拍照。他不加筛选，RYAN计划产生的大量电文和报告，大韩航空007号班机，关于中程导弹协议的只言片语，农产品进口配额，切尔诺贝利遮遮掩掩的报告，全部交给六处。

军情六处守口如瓶，不仅没有向美国盟友透露彼得的存在，连军情五处也不知道。因此彼得不仅要躲克格勃的眼线，还要设法逃脱五处的监视，那些狂热的跟踪者恨不得当场把苏联人抓起来驱逐出境。六处帮他伪造了一份诊断书，证明彼得有胃病，每周都要到医生那里取处方，再去药房买药。情报官会把下次碰头的指令藏在其中一颗胶囊里，上面有微小的隐形墨水标记，在紫外光下才能看见，这很容易，办公室里就有两盏黑光灯。彼得时常抱怨反酸，并且故意把药瓶放在办公桌上，久而久之，它成了彼得办公室里的固定物件，没有人会起疑。讽刺的是，因为日渐积累的焦虑和压力，虚构出来的胃病不久之后就变成了非常真实的疾患，他不得不从药房同时取真的和假的胃药。

彼得许久没有安稳睡过一晚了，要不就彻底合不上眼，要不就莫名惊醒，误以为自己听见了皮靴踢门的砰砰声，公寓里一片寂静。他打开台灯，起来换掉浸透冷汗的睡衣，躺回原处，数着自己的呼吸，等待心跳平复。他想很多事，大使馆，北约，布置在西德的潘兴-II型导弹，热核战争，卢比扬卡监狱。偶尔也想瓦西里，但大多数时候不会，从维也纳回来之后就更不会了。

罗克韦尔和他谈过钱的事，提出给他设一个账户，方便他以后“留在英国”的时候取用。彼得拒绝了，仿佛只要沾到一点点英镑，他就会变成一个普通的背叛者，他不是普通的背叛者，他是个没有阵营的士兵，要一公尺一公尺地收复克格勃留下的焦土。不过他并没有拒绝考虑终有一日要留在英国的可能性，六处和他一起设计了详细的出逃计划，推演了每一种突发情况，并且敲定了相应的解决方案。他们甚至考虑到了彼得被绑架回莫斯科的最坏情形，编排出一个需要中情局通力合作的庞大方案。

这些计划一个都没有用上，最后绊住了彼得的，是一个古老的反间诡计。反间处同时将同一块“毒饵”发给所有嫌疑人，不过每个人拿到的信息都稍有不同，比如巴黎站听到的是“7月16日测试弹道导弹”，但伦敦站收到的却是“7月16日测试制导导弹”，假如还有第三个嫌疑人，他或者她获得的信息也许是“7月17日测试导弹”，诸如此类。接下来反间人员要做的就是耐心等待，耳朵贴在地上，聆听远处传来的细微震颤，最后，逮捕那个吞了毒饵的人。

这个方法并不常用，因为它成功的前提是克格勃在敌方情报部门有耳目，而且这个耳目必须身居高位，能够监察情报流进流出。彼得提供的情报恰恰协助军情六处拔除了这些稗草，自从上一次军情五处大规模驱逐间谍以来，克格勃在伦敦就长期处于盲聋状态，不过因为彼得接连不断地将琐碎的假情报发回总部，莫斯科误以为自己无所不知。英国的花园是安全的。

但美国人的花园不是。

彼得至今不知道K处抛给他的毒饵是哪一块，很可能混在关于战略武器削减条约的那一批备忘录里。六处和中情局分享了这些消息，在这一小群有幸读到报告的人里，就有克格勃刚刚开始培植的地鼠。这个人一直到1991年才被揪出来，1994年判刑，他的姓名还要再等二十年才会公布给大众，对彼得来说，都太迟了。

克格勃的围猎非常克制，以至于彼得事先没有察觉到任何异常。莫斯科既没有“冻结”外勤，也没有中断和伦敦站的通讯，维持着一切如常的假象。可能是为了试探他，也可能是为了消除他的疑虑，莫斯科命令彼得起草一份冗长的文件，以便回莫斯科参加一场“会议”，彼得按时交了草稿，但总部又临时取消了命令。一周之后，返回莫斯科的命令又重新出现在他的办公桌上，“立即出发”。

从英国去俄罗斯需要在柏林中转，并知会当地联络站。当时，克格勃派驻柏林的最高级别军官就是瓦西里·安德罗索夫上尉，彼得按照正常流程给他打了电话，后者语气轻松，答应办妥一切书面手续，顺便邀请他在柏林多留一晚，“见个面”。

彼得自然把这一切都报告给罗克韦尔，两人都有些疑虑，但又没到警铃大作的程度。这是十月，不是夏天，也不是新年，彼得没有理由回去，近来也没有发生什么值得专门开会的事。也许是陷阱，但如果是的话，瓦西里不可能邀请他在柏林多留一天。他们不能确定瓦西里在这件事里扮演的角色，可以是放烟幕弹的主策划人，也可能毫不知情，只是想见见彼得。再说，瓦西里并不是突然出现的，他从1988年起就担任克格勃驻东柏林特使。即使是克格勃，钓鱼线也不太可能放那么长。

无论如何，除非立即叛逃，否则彼得不能拒绝返回莫斯科。出于谨慎，又或者出于他自己也没立即发现的敏锐直觉，彼得临走前决定部分启动应急方案，把那份伪造的、写着瓦西里姓名的避难申请放进办公桌抽屉。要是他安全回来，可以偷偷销毁；要是他回不来，那可以用作和瓦西里谈判的筹码。行李里还有一本英国出版的欧洲铁路指南，内附线路图。这本书很常见，出现在一个旅客手里根本不会引人注意。不过彼得的这一本指南，在特定页数有些看似无心涂鸦的铅笔痕迹，标出了一些不起眼的小站，只要彼得能逃往任何一个，用电报发出求救信号，六处就会派人捞回这只漂出去的浮标。

11月6日中午，彼得登上了去柏林的飞机。那是个阴天，太阳早早消失，云层把残余的光线过滤成脏污的灰白色。彼得提着行李穿过寒风阵阵的停机坪，刚钻进航站楼，就有人迎上来，用“奥尔洛夫上尉”来称呼他，自称“迪米特里”，是使馆人员，特地过来接他的，车就在外面。直到此时，彼得还不觉得有什么异常，跟着迪米特里往出口走去。

看见汽车的那一刻，彼得就知道事情不对劲了。还有两个男人等在那里，抓住彼得的手臂，把他塞进后排座位，一左一右把他挤在中间。迪米特里负责开车，迅速穿过灯火初现的西柏林，途中只停了一次，向检查站的士兵出示证件和签证，随后继续开过无人区点缀着铁蒺藜的弯绕小径，驶入东柏林。

审讯地点就是东柏林，总部从来没打算慢慢等他回到莫斯科再动手。迪米特里和那两个沉默寡言的打手拿走了彼得的护照和行李，给他注射了某种药物。记忆在这里陷入断层，彼得觉得自己的意识被倒进一个用毛玻璃做的瓶子里，什么都是扭曲的，人影和声音模模糊糊。迪米特里冲他高声大喊，把一个接一个罪名砸到他脸上，要求他说出同伙的名字，不管彼得说什么都扇他巴掌，要是他昏睡过去，就往他脸上泼水。彼得也不确定自己说了些什么，脑子除了嗡嗡的回音，什么都没有。时间和空间都消失了，他一时以为自己在莫斯科家里，发着烧。一时又觉得这里是101学校的训练室，被同样的光线所迷惑。所有抛给他的问题，他一概否认，否认，否认。 _你说错了，我什么都没有做，我非常忠诚_ 。

他并没有察觉到瓦西里来了，有人碰到了他的手腕，彼得瑟缩了一下，等着被打，但什么都没有发生。

“解开他，迪玛。”

迪米特里咕哝了一句什么，可能表示反对。

“按我说的做。”瓦西里坚持道。

冰凉的刀片贴着他的手背划过去，割断了绳子。彼得小声呜咽，差点栽倒在地上。瓦西里扶住了他的肩膀。

“出去吧，迪玛，我来处理。”

“是的，长官。”

门关上了，然后是上锁的声音，两个锁。克格勃看来很担心他跑掉。瓦西里抱起他，放到床上，轻轻抚摸他的头发。彼得躲开他的手，昏昏沉沉地把脸埋进枕头里，想马上睡过去，瓦西里没让他这么做。

“他们不该这么对你的。”瓦西里按着他的后脑，凑到彼得耳边，“把整件事告诉我，一切都会得到处理的，我会带你回家，什么事都没有，好吗？”

彼得皱起眉，灯光让他头疼，瓦西里的脸一时很清楚，一时又被挡在毛玻璃另一面。他摸索着找到了瓦西里的手，握紧。

“我什么都没有做。”

“菲利克，我们什么都知道了。”

“我没有背叛我的国家。”彼得重复道，在他混沌的大脑里，这很重要，只要继续重复下去，就会变成真相，“我没有背叛你。”

“把你知道的都告诉我，我们会澄清这件事的。跟我说说卡罗琳·罗克韦尔。”

“那是谁？”

“军情六处苏联司司长，你的情报官。”

“我不认识她。”

“你可以信任我，小老鼠，我可以帮你逃跑。”

有那么一瞬间，彼得差点相信了这句话。瓦西里紧靠着他，很温暖，彼得能闻到他的须后水气味。药物拉扯着他的大脑，逼他投降，彼得竭力抵抗，攥紧了瓦西里的手。他很想相信瓦西里的话，瓦西里果真会帮他逃走吗？为什么？他没有理由允许嫌疑犯从自己眼皮底下逃跑，比起旧日情分，更有可能是狡诈的审讯技巧而已。

“我为什么要逃跑？我什么都没做错。”

瓦西里什么都没有说，过了一会，从彼得掌心里抽回手，站起来，彼得伸出手，想碰碰他，把他拉回来，但瓦西里已经离开了。灯光熄灭，彼得蜷缩起来，陷入不知道是昏迷还是沉睡的黑暗之中。

 

——

 

有什么东西发出哐啷哐啷的响亮声音。

小推车的轮子，有一个不太灵了，在地上滚动的时候像受了电击一样震颤，发出难听的噪音。推车在门外停住，锁咔嗒打开，哐啷哐啷地进来了。彼得一动不动地躺在原处，仍然像个婴儿一样抱着自己，迪米特里的沙哑声音从门外传来，说的是德语，房间里的这个人答了一句什么，重新锁上门，把小车推到床边，摸了摸彼得的右手腕，转过身去准备药剂，玻璃瓶互相碰撞，发出细微的叮叮声。

彼得睁开眼睛，这才第一次看清楚了这个囚室。应该是个旅店房间，或者曾经是个旅店房间，窗户被封死了，一点亮光都透不进来。写字台上放着不知道给谁用的杯子，倒扣着。旁边有个放着发黄导览小册子的木筒，里面插着一支铅笔，散落着几个信封和便签纸。除了床和桌椅，没有别的家具。地毯被掀走了，露出光秃秃的地板。

那个毫无戒心的医生还在背对着他捣鼓针筒。彼得放缓呼吸，药物的效力差不多退去了，给他留下隐隐的头痛和虚弱感。他试探着活动了一下手指和手腕，轻微的酸痛，并不影响他表演。

穿着白袍的男人在床边坐下，用酒精棉球擦了一下彼得的手腕内侧，着手把针头刺进他的静脉里。彼得击中了他的太阳穴，一下，既狠又快，那人发出一声闷哼，倒下了，像袋水泥。

锋利的针管划伤了他的手腕，血沾到袖子上。这无所谓，眼下还有重要得多的事要关心，彼得爬起来，因为眩晕，不得不在原处坐了一小会。他跨过医生毫无知觉的身体，试了试门锁，没办法，只能从外面打开。他紧贴着墙壁站着，敲了敲门。

迪米特里打开了门，以为医生要出去了，一眼看到瘫倒在地上的人，手立即伸向腰间的枪。彼得从背后勒住他的脖子，两人一起摔倒在硬邦邦的地板上，迪米特里挣脱了，翻身把彼得压在地上，双手掐住他的脖子，彼得踹了他的腹部两下，迪米特里都没有松手。彼得在地上胡乱摸索着，抓到一个翻倒的玻璃药瓶，敲碎在迪米特里的脑袋上，后者发出一声吼叫，掐得更用力了，几乎要压碎彼得的气管软骨。有什么冰凉的、细细的东西碰到他的手，针筒，彼得一把抓起来，用最后的力气把它插进迪米特里颈侧，把药水全部推了进去。

新鲜空气涌进肺里。迪米特里动了动嘴唇，没有发出声音，眼睛上翻，昏了过去，脸朝下倒在地上。彼得咳嗽着，一时间站不起来，跪在地上喘息，眼前一阵阵发黑。过了好一会，他着手搜索迪米特里和医生的口袋，拿走了证件和零钱，拿起扔在地上的黑色长外套。他的行李堆在墙角，那本铁路指南还在，彼得撕下一张便笺，给瓦西里写了几句话，和列车时刻表一起塞进信封里，留在桌子上，摇摇晃晃地走出门外。走廊上空无一人，这确实是个旅馆，但早已废弃，墙纸像坏死的皮肤一样剥落，地板四处开裂，凹凸不平，像噩梦里的场景。一个守卫看管着门口，根本没察觉到从后面潜来的彼得，轻易就被打昏了。

他穿过东柏林破落阴森的街道，裹在长大衣里，低着头，缩起脖子，抵挡从小巷里涌出来的寒风。他要去的是火车站，并不是说那里的检查站比其他的宽松，而是因为那里西德人更多，更容易蒙混过关。

彼得用迪米特里钱包里的西德马克买了车票，掏出了医生的护照、医师执照和通行证，故意挤进人最多的队伍。时间是11月8日晚，夜色已深，士兵人手不够，超时工作，已经很不耐烦，看到西德护照就草草翻一下，盖章，放行。医生显然经常来往东西德，士兵瞥了一眼证件上的一长串记录，打量了一下彼得身上那件法国生产的大衣，挥手让他过去了。

等到斯塔西的人慌慌张张打电话给瓦西里，告诉他嫌犯逃跑的坏消息时，彼得乘坐的火车已经驶出墙外，在夜色中开往瑞士。他将会在苏黎世下车，换乘破旧的区域线路，去一个冷清的、在路线图上几乎看不清的无名小站。

 

——

 

已经过了午夜。这个苏黎世郊外寂静的小站里，连雪都停住了。气温还不足以积雪，落在铁轨上的雪片都化了，轨道湿漉漉的，映着站台微弱的灯光。

原定九点四十五靠站的、从布达佩斯出发的慢车始终不见踪影。倒是一列从萨尔茨堡开来的瑞铁火车到了，慢吞吞的，一点也不着急。这班车只停了两分钟，继续往东进发，天亮之前就会到达马赛。

只有一个旅客下来了，因为腿上有伤，走起路来不免一跛一拐，眼窝深陷，胡子拉碴，衣服上还有干了的血迹，像个流浪汉。车站办公室的门开了，柔和的灯光洒出来，照亮了旅客的脸，勾出了另一个人的轮廓。他们对视良久，都没有说话，也没有靠近对方，仿佛两人之间横亘着一堵墙，漫长的二十年，和一个世界。

菲利克关上门，往前一步，说了第一句话。

“瓦西里。”

 


	31. Chapter 31

第五部：终点站

 

31.

“抬起头，看着别人的眼睛。”瓦西里站在他身后，手指托起菲利克的下巴，让他看着镜子，“这样好多了，不是吗？你要是不想被别人当小孩看待，就这样看着他们的眼睛。不要往下看，你总是躲开别人的目光，像认输似的。”

于是菲利克在镜子里看着瓦西里的眼睛。他身上这套西服是新的，买来没多久，是他人生中第一套正装。盛夏的热气从打开的窗外涌进来，实在不是试穿西装的好时候。瓦西里借给他领带，手把手教他怎么系。在镜子里，菲利克看起来像个惴惴不安的餐厅侍应，瓦西里低声笑起来，侧过头吻他的耳朵，菲利克又低头盯着自己的鞋尖，年长的男孩发出不赞同的哼声，再次托起他的下巴。

此刻在昏暗的站台上，他又感到了那种催促他低下头去的畏怯，瓦西里的目光总是有这样的效果，让菲利克在心里像小狗一样蜷缩起来。不过他没有这么做，那个容易害羞的男孩很多年前就不在了，菲利克直视着瓦西里的眼睛，没有挑衅的意思，但也不退让。

“瓦西里。”因为对方沉默，他又说了一次这个名字，好像在呼唤失踪的人，在雪野里，夜晚，方向不明，他得叫出这个名字，逼迫寒冷和阴影交还那个被吞没的人，“我很抱歉我这样走了。”

话一出口他就后悔了，第一他不感到抱歉，第二这句话听起来轻飘飘的，仿佛菲利克只不过是在一场沉闷的晚宴上不辞而别。瓦西里动了动嘴唇，好像很多言辞同时挤在那里，他不知道先放哪些出来。他的右手握成了拳头，很用力，手背露出了青筋，菲利克站在原处没动，抬着头，等着挨一拳。

“叛徒。”瓦西里开口，词语从他的唇齿之间擦过，像有毒的飞虫。

“我确实是的。”

“为什么？”

“或许可以说为了诗歌。”

瓦西里盯着他，好像在看一个疯子。

“换个说法吧，为了自由。”

“我没空听外国的陈词滥——”

“瓦西里。”菲利克说得很轻，几乎可以形容为温柔，瓦西里停了下来，“你真的有认真听过他们——听过我在说什么吗？你心里面好像有个老式电灯开关似的，只有两个选择，开，关，苏联的，西方的。控制开关的人也不是你自己，克格勃喜欢的就是苏联的，克格勃不同意的就统统都是西方的。今天他们推崇一个理念，它就是彻头彻尾苏维埃的，明天他们改变主意了，它又成了‘外国来的毒药’。我们谁都看得出问题，但我们都假装看不到，这样大家都高兴了，这就叫‘智慧’，叫‘为了大局’……我实在假装不下去了。”

“你是想说两亿苏联人都是错的，只有你是对的？”

“不，我只是希望他们能放心说出‘你错了’，不必担心被捕。”

“我们抓的都是罪有应得的人。”

“你真的相信吗？你能向我发誓，你从来没有把任何一个无辜的人投进卢比扬卡监狱吗？”

瓦西里不说话了。

“我为克格勃杀的第一个人，是一位诗人。为什么总是诗人先受害？我常常这么想，可能因为他们不太会撒谎。我只是服从命令，可是他又做了什么，以至于非得铲除不可呢？”菲利克终于移开目光，看向被融化雪片沾湿了的铁轨，好像这样说话会容易一些，毕竟，他是在为那些死去的人说话，“我后来做的事都是在补偿那一天，人们不应该这样死去，你明白我的意思吗？当然，克格勃会指责‘他们毒害人心’，还说，‘他们受了蛊惑’……可他们只是写了诗而已，把俄文写在纸上，这就是囚禁他们的理由吗？”

“如果你想用这些话说服我——”

“我不想说服你。”菲利克回答，往前一步，拉近了两人的距离，仍然看着瓦西里的眼睛，“如果你能被两三句话说服，我也不会继续爱你了。”

瓦西里瞪着他，仿佛“爱”是一个不能搬上台面的下流字眼，菲利克居然敢直接把它说出来。这位受了伤的克格勃上尉摇了摇头，不知道在否认些什么，后退一步，仿佛菲利克刚刚用长矛刺穿了他。菲利克忽然紧张起来，上前一步，抓住瓦西里的手臂，“和我一起走吧，你不能再回莫斯科去了，他们会枪毙你的。”

“我们能去哪里？”

“外面。总有我们可以待的地方。”

瓦西里甩开他的手，“我不会当叛徒的。”

“瓦西里，墙已经倒下了，我们原先——他们指使我们维护的东西要消失了。你没有必要继续服役下去。”

瓦西里看着他，眼睛里的愤怒已经消失了，被一种疲惫的悲伤所取代，这比怒火更令菲利克难过。瓦西里抬起手，指节碰了碰菲利克的脸，又收了回去，“你不明白。如果我不是克格勃的话，那我是谁呢？你又是谁呢，‘彼得’？”

“你是瓦西里·安德罗索夫，我是菲利克，这不是由护照决定的。而且你看不到吗？苏联已经要死去了。”

瓦西里正要回答，车站办公室的门开了，穿着马甲的列车员小心翼翼地探出头来，瓦西里冲他吼了一句“滚开”，用俄语说的，列车员没必要听懂，从表情和语气就猜得出是什么意思，赶紧缩了回去，砰地关上门。瓦西里重新转向菲利克。

“这场闹剧必须停止了。”

菲利克用力交握双手，但它们还是止不住发抖，半是因为寒冷，半是因为互相撕扯的情绪。愤怒和失望被红热的焦虑淹没，随即就被更大的、沮丧的浪头吞没。站在瓦西里面前，他只感觉到前所未有的孤单。他们之间已经支撑不起传统意义的对话了，只能隔着墙互相投掷观点，没起到任何实际作用。

“跟我回莫斯科。”瓦西里轻声说，菲利克认得这种兄长般的语调，“现在还不迟，我会尽我所能保护你，这件事并不一定会变成灾难，想想你父亲。你不可能一直逃下去的，我不想看见你被英国人利用。”

“你知道这不可能。”

“那你也应该明白我不能让你离开这里。”瓦西里用拇指拨开了手枪保险，他们离得很近，菲利克脑海里闪过好几种把武器夺过来的方法，但他选择站着不动，看着枪口，马卡洛夫手枪，斯塔西的标准装备，瓦西里是不是早就想到了这一刻，所以一路从东柏林把这武器带来？现在也没时间问了。瓦西里握枪的手很稳，声音却不然：“我有我的责任。”

菲利克一动不动地站着，注视着瓦西里。马卡洛夫手枪用的9毫米子弹从这么近的距离射出，会掀掉他大半个脑袋，菲利克在来得及感觉到任何东西之前就会死去。他并不害怕，只是感到惋惜，他想再去一次黑海，父亲的“达恰”阁楼里放着母亲的琴谱，如果有可能，他想学钢琴，余生只做这件事，笨拙地敲出音符，研究、音乐和诗歌，研究一切可以带来幸福的鸡毛蒜皮。他不知道父亲会不会把他埋在母亲的家乡，那个靠近芬兰的边陲小镇。不过克格勃多半不会交还叛徒的骨灰，菲利克将会和他亲手处决的人一样，没有墓碑，没有名字。

瓦西里垂下手臂，丢掉了枪，重重地靠在站台的柱子上，滑坐下来。菲利克在他身边跪下，抱住他，脸埋进他的颈窝里。过了很久，瓦西里才抬起手臂，揽住菲利克的肩膀，手掌轻轻摩挲他的头发。

不远处传来刹车的声音，车头灯的光线扫过树丛。不一会儿，三个拿着枪的军情六处雇员匆匆跑上月台，后面跟着罗克韦尔，最后是瑞士警察。菲利克冲情报官打了个手势，让他们后退。罗克韦尔抬起右手，打了个转圈的手势，其他人退回阴影里，只剩下苏联司司长一个人站在灯光边缘。

“走吧，小老鼠。”瓦西里放开他，似乎想笑一笑，没有成功，“你证明我终究不是个合格的克格勃，应该很高兴了。”

“和我一起走。”菲利克再次恳求，“你不必同意我的观点，你不必同意任何你不想同意的观点——这不叫叛逃，瓦西里，你知道克格勃会怎么对付你。”

“我非常清楚他们会怎么对待我，如果我不回去，他们会枪毙我父母，把我妹妹和妹夫丢进监狱，小娜塔什卡会在孤儿院里长大。克格勃总会赢的，菲利克。”

菲利克没有动，瓦西里用力推了他一下，“走吧，在我改变主意之前。”

菲利克站起来，犹豫不决地向罗克韦尔的方向走了一步。像是接到什么信号似的，军情六处的人一拥而上，收缴了那把落在地上的马卡洛夫手枪，团团围住瓦西里，把他铐起来，半扶半拖地押出车站外。菲利克大声抗议，上前一步，想阻止他们，但罗克韦尔牢牢抓住他的手臂，把他带向另一辆汽车。这位五十多岁的女司长力气比菲利克想象中大得多，干瘦的手像猎鹰的爪子。

等到列车员战战兢兢地撩开小窗上的布帘往外张望的时候，站台上空荡荡的，没有人，没有武器，什么痕迹都没有留下，像是什么都没有发生过一样。


	32. Chapter 32

32.  
六处给苏联双面间谍安排的临时住所外面，一个小池塘倒映着东侧窗户和蓝灰色的屋顶，要是开着窗，从早到晚都会听到淙淙流水声，不过这声音很轻，听久了就习惯了，甚至不再留意到。菲利克没什么好做的，每天早早起来，泡茶，俄式茶，加很多香料，在窗边看书，没翻几页就走神了，怔怔地看着溪水里的野鸭。  
他没有任何关于瓦西里的消息。罗克韦尔每次来，菲利克都会追问。情报官顾左右而言他，拖延时间。后来，大概是他被送回英国后的第四个月，六处半夜把他带走了，安顿到另一栋房子里，这就是他以后的固定住处了，随房子一起来的还有新名字和新护照。菲利克·奥尔洛夫自此从世界上消失了。  
“安德罗索夫前天晚上搭飞机回莫斯科去了。”罗克韦尔告诉他，毫无预兆，菲利克甚至没问起，“我不该告诉你的，但我觉得你有权知道。我们愿意给他政治庇护，前提是拿反间处的信息来换，他拒绝了。我们没有理由留他在这里。”  
这是很长一段时间里，菲利克所知晓的最后消息。

——

1991年12月25日，苏联分崩离析。

——

菲利克1993年春天回到莫斯科之后，一直住在旅馆里。父亲不愿见他，连门也没打开。对门的公寓是空的，门半开着，家具都不见了，不知道是搬走的还是被抢走的。有人说安德罗索夫一家搬去乡下了，也有人说他们都死了，两种说法都无法证实。  
他的签证只有十天，时间不多，菲利克奔波在苏联坍塌后扬起的漫天尘土里，四处挖掘和瓦西里有关的蛛丝马迹。瓦西里的父亲1990年去世了，菲利克去了墓地，抱着能查阅访客登记表的希望，然而墓园只不过是块布满乱石的荒地，围着摇摇欲坠的篱笆，连守墓人都没有。使馆帮不上忙，警察局和法庭人去楼空，大量档案被垂死挣扎的克格勃烧毁了，成千上万人的过去湮灭在火光里。  
不过他们忘了销毁后勤记录，借还车辆的登记表，值班记录等等，也许觉得无关紧要。菲利克就在这堆废纸里嗅到了第一个线索，囚车的行程记录，1990年7月，一位名叫“V.N.安德罗索夫”的囚犯从卢比扬卡广场转押到市郊的普通监狱。  
后者的记录更完整些，瓦西里·安德罗索夫是在1991年的最后一天出狱的，文件甚至还列出了交还给他的私人物品清单：一套衣物，党证，克格勃的工作证件，零钱，共12卢布，一盒香烟。判决他三十五年监禁的权力已经不复存在，没必要继续关押他了，再说，也没有多余的钱养活囚犯。略带讽刺的是，瓦西里是作为“被迫害者”无罪释放的，没人追究他当克格勃的时候做了些什么，反正克格勃本身，就像很多其他东西一样，也消失了，像个噩梦，人们不想深究，只想尽快遗忘。  
菲利克抱着文件，坐在路边的长椅上，他曾经熟悉的那个世界已经不剩多少痕迹了，列宁雕像本该在的地方只剩下空空的台座，公共建筑物上飘扬的是俄罗斯联邦的三色旗，哪里都没有红旗，自他有记忆以来就挂着的标语也不见了，刻在石墙上的铁锤和镰刀被凿去。一个戴着头巾、裹在厚棉衣里的老太太佝偻着走过，停下，抬手摸了摸凹凸不平的石头，颤颤巍巍地走开了。  
有什么东西吸引了他的视线，小雪，从低垂的灰暗天空里飘落。他重新读了一次文件，希望慢慢涌上来，如同注满石头缝隙的清澈泉水。瓦西里还活着，也许同样在寻找菲利克，有什么能阻止他们呢？不再有围墙和口号，爱不会遭到禁止，没有“主义”，没有边界，人们既不是苏联人也不是外国人，只是人而已。在这样一个劫后余生的新世界里，他们一定会重逢。  
菲利克站起来，走在春天来临前的最后一场雪里，脚步轻快。风吹来了更多小冰晶，是灰色的，像旧世界的灰烬，温柔地落在屋顶、长椅和路灯上，在肩膀、头发和衣袖上，在乌鸦的翅膀上，在俄罗斯永恒的土地上。

全文完。


End file.
